Heda (Clexa)
by ClaudiaGalvezB
Summary: Tercera temporada de The 100. (3x01) Clarke se encuentra sola en el bosque. Abandonó a su familia, a sus amigos, por que no podría volver a Camp Jaha después de lo ocurrido en Mount Weather. Les había fallado. Lexa después de pensar bien lo que hizo, traicionando a Clarke, la manda buscar para poder optar a una segunda alianza...no solo política. También disponible en Wattpad. 9/wk
1. Capítulo 1 Traición

Capítulo 1. Traición

En cuanto me despedí de Bellamy supe que todo iba en serio, que dejaría a mi gente atrás para poder re-inventarme, para poder encontrar a la verdadera Clarke Griffin, a la Clarke del arca, esperaba que no hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Emprendí mi camino con poco más que una pistola recién recargada y dos hogazas de pan. 'Sobreviviré ahí fuera' no paraba de repetirme en mi cabeza. No podía sacarme de la cabeza a Lexa y a su gente, pero más a ella ya que fue quien decidió traicionarme y romper nuestra alianza.

Entiendo que lo hizo por su pueblo, entiendo que no puede parecer débil, pero no entiendo por qué decidió hacerlo, ya que si lo hacíamos entre las dos saldríamos ganando igualmente, la desventaja es que muchos de sus soldados y de los míos morirían en el combate, incluso podríamos haber muerto una de nosotras dos o las dos.

He de reconocer que me dio mucha rabia cuando se fue dándome la espalda, dejándome en evidencia delante de toda mi gente, de la gente que creía en la alianza, en nosotras. Me dejó, me abandonó a mi suerte, le daba igual si moría en Mount Weather o no, yo le daba igual y eso me dolía mucho.

Habría pasado esto si hubiera ido con ella a Polis, ¿Me habría traicionado? Y si hubiera seguido con ese beso, ¿Qué habría sido de mí, de nosotras? Estaba confusa, pero tengo algo claro, ese beso me gustó y por eso me da, en parte, tanta rabia de que Lexa me haya hecho esto.

Me senté en la orilla del río en el que los terrestres casi matan a Jasper, dónde un monstruo casi mata a Octavia. Donde por primera vez vimos un ser vivo. Contemplé el paisaje y al otro lado del río vi el cartel de Mount Weather que Jasper Levantó cuando cruzó al otro lado, antes de ser atacado. De no ser por Mount Weather no habríamos conocido el sufrimiento verdadero, el significado de sacrificio, de valentía y de braveza, y yo no habría descubierto el sentimiento del amor.

Después de pensar en todo lo que habíamos pasado mi pueblo y yo, no pude contenerme las lágrimas. 'Les he hecho sufrir' susurré entre llantos, casi ahogándome. No podía respirar serena-mente y empecé a temblar, no podía contener toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada. 'He cargado con todo por mi pueblo, he cargado con todo' pensé mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

En un momento que pude coger aire para calmarme oí ramas partiéndose a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta inmediatamente con el arma en mis manos.

\- ¡¿Indra?!¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dije mientras me levantaba lo más rápido que pude.

\- La Comandante nos ha enviado en tu busca, Clarke. Si vienes voluntariamente no tendremos que usar la fuerza contra ti y créeme no tendría problema alguno-Indra no separa la mirada ruda de mis ojos.

\- ¿Lexa? ¿Por qué?- estaba muy confusa, porque Lexa querría verme, de hecho yo no quería verla a ella. No podía verla, y si lo hacía no sería apaciblemente.

-Clarke del Pueblo del Cielo, te recomiendo que vengas con nosotros por tu propio pie- No creía que Lexa me pudiera estar haciendo esto. Me acerqué a Indra, guardé el arma e hice un gesto con mi cabeza de afirmación.

Los terrestres empezaron a andar, seguramente hacia TonDc, estaba en medio totalmente escoltada aunque más que protegida me sentía totalmente amenazada. No me sentía segura cerca de ellos sin la Lexa de antes, la que me protegía. Mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas me daba cuenta de que no había tenido a penas tiempo de pensar en mis propios sentimientos, en lo que de verdad yo sentía por las dos únicas personas que he podido llegar a sentir algo; Finn y Lexa.

Uno no me ha permitido estar con el otro. Cuando Lexa me besó fue mágico, embriagador, me dejé llevar por el momento, pero Finn volvió a mi cabeza cuando pensé que ya podría haber superado su ausencia, aunque creo que es algo que jamás podré superar, simplemente sucederán más cosas que lo traspapelaran a mi subconsciente, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que esperar un poco más para poder estar con alguien, en este caso con Lexa. Yo quería estar con ella, pero aún no podía. Y luego me traicionó, no me quería hacer la víctima ante mi misma, pero en esa ocasión yo y mi pueblo lo éramos.

Tras varias horas caminando empecé a divisar a lo lejos las puertas de entrada a TonDc. 'Ya estamos aquí' susurré. Indra y los soldados se pararon en frente de la puerta, esperando a algo firmes, no sé a qué o a quien.

Levanté la cabeza al frente y entonces la vi. 'Lexa...'


	2. Capítulo 2 Confesiones

Capítulo 2. Confesiones.

\- LEXA-

Estábamos llegando a TonDc después de lo que pasó en Mount Weather. No debí haberle hecho eso a Clarke ni al pueblo del cielo. Pero lo tenía que hacer por el mío, por mi gente, por nuestra supervivencia. Debí hacerlo como líder, si luchábamos corríamos el riesgo de perder a muchos de los nuestros. Si el plan hubiera salido bien a la primera, si la puerta hubiera reventado cuando debió hacerlo probablemente, todo esto no hubiera pasado, habríamos rescatado al pueblo celeste y a mi pueblo con algunas bajas sí, pero no muchas. Y Clarke seguiría a mi lado.

\- Heda- escuché a Indra a mi espalda.- Chit do yu want Indra? (¿Qué quieres Indra?)-le contesté secamente, no quería hablar con nadie. Pero Indra insistió - Heda, Why do yu don broken the truce kom the skai kru? (¿Por qué has roto la alianza con el pueblo celeste?)- Me paré en seco, miré a Indra, no fue una mirada cómplice, levante la cabeza- Ai nou want kom talk about bilaik! (¡No quiero hablar de eso!)- me giré y seguí mi camino.

Sólo tenía ganas de llorar, de meterme en mi tienda y en mi cama y llorar sin que nadie me vea ni me oiga. No soy débil en la batalla pero si en el amor, y el rango de comandante ya me ha jugado varias pasadas con mi vida personal. No quería que le pudiera pasar eso a Clarke, por otra parte ¡Me había rechazado! Estaba dolida, en ese momento la odiaba pero la amaba a la vez, no soy capaz de dejar de quererla.

Cuando llegamos a TonDc todo el mundo quería que le diera una explicación de lo sucedido, pero no, no estaba preparada para decirle nada a mi pueblo, quizás el día siguiente. Necesitaba descansar, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba en ropa interior metida en mi cama y no paraba de pensar en Clarke, en que estaría haciendo, en cómo estaría después de lo que yo le había hecho. Era una auténtica tortura. Decidí hablar con Indra al día siguiente, necesitaba ver a Clarke y hablar con ella, fuera como fuese saber que había pasado en Mount Weather después de abandonarla ahí, porque sé que Clarke no se quedaría quieta, y menos por sus amigos, al fin y al cabo no somos tan diferentes.

Cuando por fin pensé que quería hacer pude descansar y dormir. Otro día amanecería. 'Nos volveremos a ver, Clarke' susurré mirando al techo de la tienda antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Al día siguiente- LEXA -

Me levanté estaba nerviosa, tenía que hablar con Inda. Me puse mi ropa y salí de mi tienda, busqué a mi fiel guerrera y finalmente la divisé al lado de la hoguera en medio del poblado.

\- Indra, Ai don kom talk kom yu (Tengo que hablar contigo)- le dije mientras me agachaba para susurrarle en el oído. Automáticamente Indra se levantó y me siguió hasta mi tienda.

\- Chit happens Heda? (¿Qué pasa comandante?)- preguntó con su usual tono de voz. - Ai need kom talk kom klark, go find her en bring her kom me. alive. nou murder o hurt her. (Necesito hablar con Clarke, id a buscarla y traédmela. Viva. Sin matarla ni herirla.)-miré a Indra fijamente inclinando un poco mi cabeza con el fin de dejarle claras mis órdenes.

Indra salió de mi tienda y se oía como empezó a llamar a su grupo de soldados. Se pudieron en camino en busca de Clarke. Sólo podía esperar. Dí una vuelta por el poblado, revisé la despensa por si hacían falta más provisiones, ya que el invierno estaba cerca. Hablé con las familias, muchas de ellas habían perdido algún componente en el anillo de fuego que Clarke causó. 'No somos tan diferentes' repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Muchas de las personas de mi pueblo no se alegrarían al ver a Clarke por aquí, muchas de ellas seguramente intenten matarla ya que no estamos en alianza con el pueblo celeste. Finn pagó por las muertes que él infringió y las que Clarke causó, no de la manera a la que mi pueblo le hubiera gustado, pero se hizo justicia. No quería que Clarke cargara con el peso de matar a la única persona de la cual se había enamorado, por mi culpa lo tuvo que hacer.

Pasaron varias horas, Indra llegó. Se oían los alborotos...entre ellos gritos - Frag em op! (¡Matadla)- inmediatamente salí corriendo de mi tienda y me paré al frente de la multitud, a lo lejos vi a Clarke, viva.

No sé que me pasó, pero no podía moverme. Estaba nerviosa, aterrada. '¿Que me pasa?' pensé 'Mi pueblo no me puede ver así' caminé hacia Clarke con pose rígida, mirándola directamente a los ojos.


	3. Capítulo 3 Nos volvemos a ver

Capítulo 3. Nos volvemos a ver.

\- Clarke-

Observaba a Lexa, no me podía creer que volviera a verla tan rápido, no he tenido a penas tiempo de asimilar lo ocurrido y ya me quería secuestrar, raptar o lo que fuera que quisiese hacer conmigo. Se estaba acercando a mi con paso decidido.

\- Clarke del pueblo celeste, tengo que hablar contigo- no me apartaba sus azules ojos de los míos, era intimidante pero no me iba a quedar callada, me había obligado a ir -¿Por qué piensas que yo quiero hablar contigo, Lexa?-di un paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre las dos. Los soldados que me rodeaban desenvainaron sus espadas y puñales, ganas de atacarme no les faltaban. - ¡Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op!- gritó Lexa a sus soldados, éstos guardaron sus armas, me sonaba esa frase pero no sabía lo que significaba - Sígueme, Clarke- Lexa empezó a caminar y yo la seguí, no me quedaba otra. Tras cruzar el pueblo llegamos a su tienda, la tienda más 'terrestre' del poblado, no sabía si 'terrestre' podía llegar a ser un término, pero sin duda era la que más respeto infundía. Entramos en ella, la distribución era la misma que recordaba cuando estuve allí para hablar con ella, intentando de que no matara a Octavia por contarle lo del misil, lo que no sirvió de mucho por que igualmente lo intentó.

\- Clarke, siéntate- me dijo ofreciéndome un vaso de agua, no lo acepté, no me fiaba de ella, pero si me senté. Estaba cansada, había caminado mucho desde donde me encontró Indra. - ¿Que hago aquí Lexa?- quería explicaciones. - Clarke, yo...- sus manos empezaron a temblar y su voz se notaba entrecortada. No me podía creer que Lexa estuviera nerviosa.-... lo siento mucho Clarke, tuve que hacerlo. No tuve opción. Era mi gente la que estaba en peligro.- dijo mientras los ojos se le encharcaban en lágrimas. En realidad le entendía, yo fui quien defendió a mi gente quemando a trescientos de sus guerreros, pero me dolió que me dejara a mi a la suerte. -Lexa, lo entiendo, pero no lo comprendo, ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¡Creía en ti Lexa!- empecé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras miraba a Lexa, estaba delante mío, su cara expresaba tristeza, sus ojos estaban humedecidos a punto de desbordar una lágrima. - ¿Por qué Lexa?- volví a preguntarle levantándome y poniéndome delante de ella. Empecé a caminar haciéndole retroceder, como cuando le eché en cara sus sentimientos por la muerte de Gustus y de Costia- ¡Me abandonaste, me dejaste tirada cuando eras la única persona en la que confiaba, la que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que realmente era gobernar y estar al mando, y me abandonaste!- tenía mucha rabia en mi interior y necesitaba sacarla, decirle lo que sentía - Y no me creo si me dices que no tuviste elección, por que si la tenías, actuar junto a mi, juntas, como habíamos acordado- le dije susurrándole, muy cerca suyo. Lexa estaba contra una mesa y yo la aprisionaba más y más contra ella, quería que se sintiera como un animal en una trampa, sin escapatoria, sin poder librarse de mostrar sus sentimientos, no los de la comandante, si no los de Lexa.

\- Clarke, tienes razón, te he traicionado- Lexa miraba al lateral, no podía o no quería mirarme a los ojos y eso hacía que mi ira aumentara -Mírame a los ojos mientras me lo dices- le dije en un tono firme, estaba harta de todo este juego 'comandante-princesa', las dos éramos líderes, las dos éramos iguales. Lexa cogió aire, separó su cara de la mía hacia atrás y repitió mirándome a los ojos, pero con un tono de voz mucho más suave, mucho más cálido y cercano- Te he traicionado, perdóname- me separé de ella lentamente sin dejar de hacer contacto visual directo.

\- Bien Lexa, yo te perdono pero mi pueblo no lo hace, no puedo convencerles de que lo hagan- le dije ya en un tono mucho más calmado, tenía que entender que lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era comprensión, perdón y explicaciones.

\- ¿Qué pasó en Mount Weather, Clarke?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama.-Dejé de ser débil, hice lo que tuve que hacer para salvar a los míos, fue como un círculo, tú nos traicionaste y yo arrasé el nivel 5- le contesté sentándome en la silla que anteriormente me había ofrecido.

-¿Qué les hiciste Clarke?-preguntó preocupada.- Los maté a todos Lexa, a todos. Incluso a los que nos habían ayudado, por eso me había ido de Camp Jaha...-no sabía lo que iba a hacer.- ¿Te fuiste del campamento? Le dije a Indra que te fuera a buscar, pero no sabía que te habías ido ¿Por qué?- se levantó y se agachó a mi lado.-Necesitaba encontrarme a mí misma, pensar en lo que había hecho, buscar el perdón o algo... Cage no me dejó otra opción tuve que matarle-empecé a llorar, no podía con la situación, me intenté calmar un poco mientras Lexa esperaba a que pudiera seguir hablando. -Eran los míos ¿Sabes?-Lexa asintió, ella sabía perfectamente cómo me estaba sintiendo en ese momento- Me dio a elegir, estaba torturándoles para extraerles la médula, y tuve que decidir, así que maté al Presidente Wallace- Lexa abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Todos tenemos sangre en nuestras manos Clarke, todos- se levantó y se quedó mirándome -Levanta- me ordenó- Sé cómo te sientes, yo hice lo mismo contigo, no te maté...-le corté-O eso te piensas, estoy aquí por algo Lexa, te sientes culpable y yo también. Las dos hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer para salvar a nuestros pueblos, somos líderes al fin y al cabo, yo al menos lo intenté- le dije sollozando. -Clarke, no eres débil, ya lo sabes, si hubieras sido débil no habías hecho lo que hiciste- puso su mano sobre mi hombro, se me cortó completamente la respiración. La miré y me levanté. - Lexa, ¿Lo hiciste porque no sabía si ir contigo a Polis?-le pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-Clarke, yo hice lo que tenía que hacer por mi pueblo, pero si hubieras decidido acompañarme a Polis, seguramente habría buscado otra opción- contestó secamente la Comandante. - ¿Vas a ir a Polis?-tenía que saberlo, no sabía si quería que me quedara, que me fuera... Estaba enfadada con ella, pero algo me retenía allí, en esa tienda. - Todavía no lo he decidido- respiró profundamente- ¿Vendrías conmigo?-antes de que pudiera contestar dijo rápidamente- Si no quieres lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que vinieras-.

Quería ir con Lexa, aprender de su cultura, su lenguaje, ver su día a día. Era verdad lo que le dije, que ella había cambiado totalmente mi forma de ver a los terrestres, aunque con lo que sucedió no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

-¿Qué pasará si voy contigo?-le pregunté asustada, soy una persona que viene de otro sitio, no me conocen, no soy una terrestre, podrían atentar en contra de mi vida, al fin y al cabo no dejo de ser una asesina para ellos. Lexa se acercó más a mí, me cogió de la mano y en un susurró me dijo al oído- Nadie te va a hacer daño, al menos si estás bajo mi protección, 'Taim emo attack yu, emo attack me'- Lexa acarició mi mano -¿Qué significa eso? Oí que se lo dijiste antes a tus guerreros- podía imaginarlo- Si le atacas a ella, me atacas a mí. Te sonará por qué fue lo que dije cuando anuncié a mi pueblo nuestra alianza, algo que creo que deberíamos restaurar- miré a Lexa con cara de arrogancia -¿Crees que mi pueblo quiere eso? Mi gente no quiere ningún tipo de trato con la tuya. Nos utilizasteis como moneda de cambio, yo te he perdonado, pero te recuerdo que mi pueblo no lo ha hecho, ni creo que lo vaya a hacer, al menos que tengan una razón para si quiera pensarlo- me aparté de ella- Nos utilizaste Lexa, necesitabas con qué negociar y la solución te cayó del cielo, y no es ningún tipo de metáfora, puedes hablar si quieres- me senté en la silla. -Clarke, ya te he dicho que lo hice por mi gente, si luego no me fueran a matar después de exponerme como una líder débil ante mi pueblo habría seguido con vosotros ¡Habría seguido contigo Clarke, lo sabes!- dijo mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y eso es lo que me corroe por dentro, Lexa! Tú crees que sentir amor por alguien es debilidad, pero no lo es, es fuerza. Es lo que te mantiene vivo, el amor- Lexa estaba estupefacta- Contéstame a lo siguiente- le dije, ella asintió- Quien luchas más ferozmente, ¿Un padre intentando proteger a su hijo o a su familia, o un soldado al que le has ordenado ejecutar a alguien?- me levanté y me dirigí hacia la salida de la tienda, dispuesta a irme cuando Lexa me contestó- El padre, el amor por su familia le fortalece en la batalla- respiré profundamente- ¿Ves? -Lexa me agarró del brazo y me volvió a meter a la tienda.


	4. Capítulo 4 Unión

Capítulo 4. Unión.

-Lexa-

No podía dejar que Clarke se fuera, no podía perderla otra vez, tenía razón, el amor hace más fuerte a una persona.- El padre, el amor por su familia le fortalece en la batalla- contesté antes de que Clarke saliera de mi alcance, no sólo físico. - ¿Ves?- me dijo con media sonrisa en la cara.

Cogí su brazo y la metí dentro de la tienda otra vez, nuestras caras quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca. Clarke me producía una sensación que no he vuelto a sentir desde Costia. - No quiero que te pase nada malo- le susurré a Clarke- Yo te protegeré- no podía más con mi carga, ¡Yo también soy una persona! ¡Tengo sentimientos! Abracé a Clarke, ella tardó en reaccionar, algo normal, una persona fría y calculadora no te da un abrazo de repente. En breves instantes podía sentir la fuerza y la energía de Clarke por todo mi cuerpo, rodeándome, haciéndome sentir la persona más protegida del planeta. Tenía gracia, por que la que le acaba de prometer que la iba a proteger era yo.

\- Lexa...-Clarke se separó de mi suavemente- ¿Si, Clarke?-no pude contener mi cara de sorpresa ¿Qué pasaba?- Cuando nos besamos, yo te dije que no estaba lista para estar con nadie aún...- cogió aire-...pero no te dije que no quisiera estar contigo, sólo necesito tiempo- terminó su frase, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en los de ella y mi cara de sorpresa se fue tornando en una expresión mucho más relajada, incluso sonreí. Estaba feliz, era mutuo, nuestro amor era mutuo. Tendría que esperar, y por Clarke, esperaría.

\- Clarke, por ti esperaré lo que necesites- le dije acercándome a ella- no haré nada que no me permitas- nuestros labios estaban a unos milímetros de rozarse, Clarke respiraba rápidamente. Me aparté. -Se está haciendo tarde, llamaré a Indra para que te preparen una tienda- le dije mientras me servía un vaso de agua, la situación me había dejado la boca totalmente seca.

\- Pensé que dormiría aquí- dijo Clarke en voz baja- Si quieres puedes quedarte, velaba por tu comodidad- le dije suavemente, estaba contenta con que se quisiera quedar pero tampoco podía dar efusivas muestras de emoción, todavía no. - Es que no quiero dormir sola en una tienda, no es que no me fíe de tu gente, pero...- le entendía -Tranquila Clarke, puedes quedarte. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo antes de que anochezca?- le pregunté amablemente, con media sonrisa. -Claro- Clarke me siguió fuera de la tienda, la gente de mi pueblo se nos quedaba mirando, como si no lo entendieran, y tampoco me parecía algo extraño, era totalmente normal que nos miraran así, no sabían lo que habíamos hablado.

De camino a las afueras de TonDc Indra me paró.- Heda, ai don kom talk kom yu (Comandante, tengo que hablar contigo)- me molestó que hablara en nuestro idioma delante de Clarke, ella no lo comprendía y era una falta de respeto -Indra, habla para que Clarke pueda entenderte- le dije con tono autoritario, era su comandante. - Comandante...- Indra cogió aire y miró a Clarke-...tengo que hablar contigo- asentí. Indra se acercó a mi lateral y me susurró al oído - Where ste na sleep klark?(¿Dónde va a dormir Clarke?- me separé de Indra y contesté para que Clarke pudiera oírme- Clarke dormirá conmigo, así que la cena esta noche será para dos- cuando terminé la frase pude ver como los ojos de Indra se abrieron de par en par, no es algo que a mi más fiel guerrera le hiciera mucha gracia. Le hice un gesto con la mano a Indra para que se retirase y Clarke y yo continuamos con nuestro paseo.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas?-preguntó Clarke, confundida por que la estaba adentrando en el bosque. -¿Confías en mi?- le pregunté, bastante temerosa de saber la respuesta -Si Lexa, confío en ti, me cuesta pero lo hago- terminó la frase dedicándome una sonrisa preciosa.

\- Clarke-

Lexa y yo habíamos salido a dar un paseo por las afueras de TonDc, no sabía donde me estaba llevando pero me fiaba de ella, después de la larga conversación me fiaba de ella.

Andábamos rodeando la aldea, se escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de los niños que estaban llorando, otros jugando, gritos de los hombres y las mujeres que trataban de preparar a sus hijos para cenar. -¿No crees que es raro que, después de lo que pasó ayer, estemos ahora dando una vuelta tranquilamente?- le pregunté a Lexa parándome en seco. -Clarke, la decisión la tome con la cabeza, no con el corazón, y traerte aquí, créeme que lo he hecho pensando con el corazón, porque si lo hubiese hecho con la cabeza seguramente Camp Jaha sería una enorme masa de fuego y tú y tu gente estaríais calcinados- Lexa levantó una ceja, entendí perfectamente que era mejor no cuestionar sus decisiones y seguir apaciblemente caminando junto a ella.

La puesta de sol nos iba persiguiendo, cada vez estaba más oscuro y el bosque me empezaba a parecer bastante aterrador, no sé cómo había podido pensar que yo iba a sobrevivir aquí al irme del campamento. -Ya es hora de volver-dijo Lexa, empezó a caminar hacía la aldea, y yo la seguí, necesitaba decirle que la quería, que sin ella yo era débil, ella era la que me mantenía fuerte ante la adversidad -Lexa...-me paré detrás de ella, hizo lo mismo al escuchar que la llamaba -Dime, Clarke-se dio la vuelta - Yo no quiero perderte Lexa, necesito tu presencia para poder seguir en pie, lo que más me hirió de Mount Weather no fue que me traicionaras, fue verte marchar...-Lexa y yo estábamos manteniendo la conexión visual más sincera que jamás he mantenido en la vida, los ojos de la comandante se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, inmediatamente ella hizo lo mismo, con fuerza.

Nos separamos lentamente y agarré su mano mirándola a los ojos, ella dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios, no podía parar de admirar su boca, mi cuerpo necesitaba acercarse al suyo... Fui acortando la distancia entre nosotras, era algo que mi corazón pedía pero que mi cerebro renegaba, lógicamente estaba mal, pero sentimentalmente era lo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer. Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca y me acerqué aún más, unimos nuestros labios.

-Lexa-

¿Qué estaba haciendo Clarke? Se acercaba a mi lentamente ¡Me iba a besar! Era una situación bastante extraña, ella era la que momentos antes me había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para estar preparada ¿Qué estaba pasando? Unió sus labios con los míos. En seguida respondí, besándola también, nadie podría arrebatarnos nuestro momento. Tras varios segundos uniendo nuestras almas de esta forma, Clarke se apartó, no podía hacerme esto otra vez, no. - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté preocupada -Nada, que necesitaba respirar y creérmelo- me dijo entre risas - Me habías asustado- sonreí -Heda Lexa, ¿Asustada? No me lo creo- seguía riéndose y me contagió, empezamos a reírnos juntas, hacía tiempo que no me reía así y ya lo estaba necesitando. -¿Vamos a cenar?- pregunté extendiéndole mi mano - Vamos- dijo mientras me la tomaba.

No me lo podía creer, fui todo el camino hasta la aldea con una sonrisa de niña pequeña, como cuando mi madre me tallaba caballos de madera, cómo la echo de menos.


	5. Capítulo 5 Empezando

Capítulo 5. Empezando.

-Clarke-

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba en la tienda que Lexa dejó a mi disposición. Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz se colaba por las rendijas de la tela que cubría la tienda. Me fui a estirar cuando me di cuenta de que a mi lado había alguien abrazado a mí, me asusté un poco, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que era ella. Suspiré, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior.

Me froté los ojos y me incorporé para poder ver a Lexa. Estaba profundamente dormida, como una niña. Costaba imaginársela así, la líder de los doce clanes y yo tenía la grandísima suerte de contemplarla.

Me intenté levantar sin despertarla, cosa que era bastante difícil ya que estábamos en una cama individual.

Cuando hice el primer movimiento para levantarme Lexa me abrazó con más fuerza -No te vas a levantar- dijo en voz baja con una voz más tierna de lo que pensé que podía salir de su garganta. -Pues hazme hueco- respondí con el mismo tono de voz, me volví a recostar y Lexa apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho abrazándome totalmente con su cuerpo. Era una situación, perfecta.

Lexa volvió a quedarse dormida, y según iban pasando los minutos empezaba a oírse gente en la aldea, preparando las comidas del día, lavando sus ropas. Pasadas un par de horas Lexa se despertó.

-¿Qué tal ha dormido la comandante?-le pregunté acariciándole el pelo.  
-Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan a gusto- me regaló una sonrisa que valía millones. -¿Nos levantamos?-le pregunté- Si, no me queda otra, puedes quedarte si quieres... - me dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se quedaba sentada sobre ella.

-He estado pensando...- le dije cuidadosamente -¿En qué?- giró su cabeza para mirarme -Quiero ir a Polis contigo- Lexa me miró asombrada -Clarke, es muy peligroso, y menos si no eres una de los nuestros físicamente, aparte de que no estás entrenada para la lucha, allí hacemos combates todos los días para entrenar a nuestros guerreros- me quedé pensativa  
-Entréname tú, seré tu segunda. -Clarke eso es algo que tengo que decidir yo- con tono autoritario, había despertado a la comandante con ese comentario. Se levantó de la cama, mientras se ponía su armadura no podía parar de mirarla. Me quedé totalmente hipnotizada, ella se dio cuenta. -¿Qué miras?- dijo con media sonrisa -A ti, contesté- Lexa dio un paso hacia mí y me besó, fue un beso íntimo, lleno de ternura. -Lexa, ¿Esta noche... -No ha pasado nada Clarke, sólo hemos dormido juntas, pensé que es lo que querías- me dijo apartándose. -Sí, sí, solo que no recuerdo mucho de ayer... -la verdad es que creo que me pasé con la bebida de los terrestres. -En la cena servimos jugo de nuez moscada, y bueno, al no estar acostumbrada a él, te afectó más de la cuenta, te traje y me metí contigo... a dormir- Lexa me acarició la mano -Venga, que tienes que ayudarme a hacer unas cosas.

Me levanté de la cama y extendí las pieles que nos habían resguardado del frío nocturno, me puse mi chaqueta ya que Lexa era lo único que me había quitado para meterme a la cama. Cuando me recogí el pelo y Lexa terminó de ponerse su atuendo salimos de la tienda.

Cuando lo hicimos todo el pueblo estaba en la entrada de ésta, rodeándonos, se hizo él. Indra apareció de la multitud, - Heda, osir laik waiting gon yu kom choose taim osir souda go kom the capital, o nou (Comandante, estamos esperando a que nos digas si debemos ir a Polis o no)- Vi que Lexa apretaba su mandíbula - Indra, iremos a Polis la semana que viene, ¡ Your horses souda ge yo ogud kom go kom Polis!(Preparad vuestros caballos para ir a Polis)- Lexa gritó, yo me mantenía detrás suyo, Indra se acercó a la comandante mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Chit laik yu na do kom Klark? Would em come kom osir?(¿Qué vas a hacer con Clarke?¿Vendrá con nosotros?)- Lexa apretó su mandíbula, echó la mano a su cuchillo y dio un paso hacia Indra- Si, ¡Clarke, vendrá con nosotros!¡Es una de los nuestros!- mi cara debió ser un poema, todo el mundo empèzó a gritar, no entendía nada de lo que decían pero Lexa alzó la mano y todo el mundo se cayó- Nobody will go gon ai words! (¡Nadie irá en contra de mis palabras!)

Una vez dicho esto la comandante agarró mi mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos a lo que Indra respondió con una cara de sorpresa. Lexa empezó a andar entre la gente, yo me pegué a ella, estaba aterrada. Todo el mundo nos miraba, murmuraba cosas, no me gustaba nada en la situación en la que Lexa me había metido. La comandante me llevó hasta su tienda, una vez dentro se sentó en su cama y empezó a frotarse las sienes- ¿Qué pasa Lexa?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella - Estamos en peligro Clarke, tú estas en peligro ¿Sabes lo que significa la unión de manos en nuestra cultura?- me estaba asustando bastante, sin mediar palabra negué con la cabeza, Lexa me miró a los ojos - Unión- estaba confusa- ¿Qué tipo de unión- me acerqué mas a ella, levantando una ceja -Unión entre dos personas Clarke, matrimonio- automáticamente se me desencajó la mandíbula, no me podía creer que Lexa hubiera hecho eso, no me encajaba en ningún lado -¿Por qué lo has hecho?- le pregunté furiosa, no es que no quisiera estar con ella, es que ni siquiera me lo había consultado, pedido o algo por el estilo como hacían en los libros que leí en el arca. - Por que te iban a matar Clarke, como hicieron con Costia, en mi cultura la mujer de un jefe o jefa, en este caso de mí, la comandante, es intocable al igual que la entidad- Lexa se levantó y se acercó a mi - Puedes volver con tu gente si quieres Clarke, te proporcionaré protección personal, entendería que te quisieras alejar de mí despúes de esto- los ojos de Lexa empezaban a empaparse de lágrimas.

No sabía que hacer. Sí, quería estar con ella, creía que la quería pero no estaba segura, era una situación muy extraña.- Lexa, me casaré contigo, pero con una condición- no me podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ella me miró a los ojos, mientras los suyos se desbordaban, asintió rápidamente -Quiero que vengas conmigo a Camp Jaha para comunicarle a mi pueblo nuestra unión. Quiero que Indra venga con nosotras- Lexa parecía confundida, pensé la respuesta, para que no sonara muy despreciable - Lexa, Indra me odia, es capaz de hacer cualquier tipo de conspiración contra mí, y creo que será capaz de herirte mientras logre matarme- Lexa miró hacía otro lado y dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose de mí. -Indra lleva conmigo desde que descubrí mi sino como comandante, no sería capaz de herirme- dijo con tono autoritario- me acerqué a ella, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos -¿Al igual que Gustus, no?- entrecerré la mirada, quería que se diese cuenta de que yo aquí no era bienvenida, de que su pueblo me odiaba por haber asesinado a los suyos.

\- No sé que hacer Clarke, llegaste de repente y destrozaste todos mis esquemas. Todo era tranquilo hasta que aterrizasteis aquí, mi corazón estaba tranquilo hasta que llegaste. Me vuelves loca Clarke, y no permitiré que te pase nada, no permitiré que NOS pase nada, y si para ello he de matar a Indra lo haré- inmediatamente empecé a negar con la cabeza -No harás eso Lexa ¡No lo harás! Me culparan por su muerte, ¿Y qué pasara? Que entonces sí que me odiaran con una razón de peso mayor- no podía permitir que Lexa muriera por mi, ni siquiera que lo pensara, así que si hiciera falta yo sí moriría por ella, por su pueblo y por nuestra unión.

Cogí la mano de Lexa y la besé, me puse de rodillas y pronuncié las palabras que jamás pensé que pronunciaría. Lexa se apartó de mi un paso, pero si soltarme la mano, simplemente estaba sorprendida, o al menos eso era lo que su rostro expresaba - Lexa, comandante de los 12 Clanes, Jefa del Pueblo del Bosque ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- retraté lo más realísticamente las escenas que leía en los libros de novela romántica del arca, Lexa me sonrió, bajó su cabeza, me ayudó a levantarme -Si, Clarke del pueblo celeste, te acepto como esposa- Lexa se acercó a mi y me besó, fue un beso corto pidiéndome permiso, yo le respondí con otro beso pero esta vez nuestros labios no se separaron, nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar en la boca de la otra y nuestras manos comenzaron a explorar la ropa de la otra para averiguar como deshacerse de ella.

Lexa empezó a empujarme hacia su cama mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y me desabrochaba el pantalón, yo hice lo mismo con el corsé de su armadura y sus pantalones, por fin iba a pasar, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Al sentir el contacto de sus manos con mi cuerpo un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y solté un leve gemido -¿Estas bien?- me preguntó en un susurro, asentí y seguí besándola mientras me intentaba deshacer de su armadura, pero Lexa me ayudó.

Cuando estuvimos las dos desnudas, apartó las pieles de la cama y nos cubrió con ellas. Ahí estábamos, líderes de dos civilizaciones totalmente opuestas, compartiendo uno de los momentos más íntimos que pueden compartir dos personas. Lexa me besaba el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen, necesitaba abrazarla, ella me respondió subiendo hacia mi boca y besando mis labios con ternura y pasión a la vez. Sabía lo que mi cuerpo le pedía.

Pasaron unas horas y mi cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Lexa mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda, haciendo círculos con los dedos sobre ella.

\- Gracias- susurró, me dio un beso en la frente. -¿Gracias por qué?- le pregunté confusa -Por haberme recordado lo que era amar- se me dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, y unas lágrimas invadieron mis ojos, me incorporé y me fui acercando a la comandante para besarla, un beso perfecto, de los que te dejan sin aliento. -Moriría por quedarme así más tiempo, pero tenemos que hacer cosas Clarke, tienes que entrenar-dicho esto se levantó y empezó a vestirse, yo seguí sus pasos.

Una vez listas salimos de la tienda. Lexa me llevó a una parte de la aldea dónde se encontraban todos y todas las jóvenes entrenando. Al pasar todos se la quedaron mirando, se notaba que era muy venerada entre su gente, los niños y niñas querían ser como ella, y eso en parte me hacía estar muy orgullosa de mi comandante. Me recordó a mi infancia, cuando jugábamos Wells y yo en el arca... Le echaba de menos, le odié mucho tiempo, un odio finalmente injustificado, yo lo maté, puede que no literalmente, pero durante todos los años que le odié lo estaba matando poco a poco.

Me acordé de mi madre y mi padre juntos, de cuando mi padre llegaba a casa después de un largo día y se abrazaban, pero mi recuerdo se nubló cuando me d í cuenta de que fue mi madre quién delató a mi padre y por su culpa lo flotaron, nadie se libraba de tener sangre en sus manos, nadie.

Lexa y yo llegamos a una cabaña al lado del campo de entrenamiento. -Clarke, ponte esto- me dio unos pantalones y una camiseta holgados, como sus ropas. Lo cogí y me empecé a desvestir. Lexa se quedó mirándome, yo bromeando carraspeé con la garganta y Lexa se dio la vuelta -Perdón Clarke, no quería faltarte al respeto- yo reí - Era broma, ¿Crees que me iba a importar que miraras mi cuerpo mientras me desvisto? Por que te recuerdo que ya lo has hecho- terminé de quitarme mi ropa- Lexa se dio la vuelta para pasarme la camiseta y el pantalón que me había dado, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Quién me entrenará?- pregunté inocentemente -Yo-respondió secamente la comandante, no pude esconder mi cara de sorpresa -Indra es la que entrena a los nuevos, pero estoy totalmente segura de que disfrutaría de tu tortura así que prefiero hacerlo yo -mientras Lexa hablaba yo me seguía vistiendo- cuando era pequeña Anya me entrenó, después pasó a ser líder de esta aldea y yo ocupé su puesto en los entrenamientos, al morir -noté como Lexa respiraba hondo- indra fué elegida para liderar, pasó a ser la entrenadora de los luchadores, yo tenía suficiente con ser comandante- terminé de vestirme bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa, que ni siquiera pestañeó mientras me observaba y me contaba, lo que fue, su anterior ocupación.

Salimos de la cabaña y Lexa dejó sus armas a un lado del recinto donde íbamos a entrenar. -Cuerpo a cuerpo- me dijo. Se situó delante de mí, el recinto estaba dividido por unas vayas de baja estatura con unos troncos delgados. -¿Lista?- me preguntó, tarde en contestar pero finalmente asentí, tenía miedo. Lexa empezó a acercarse a mí, yo a alejarme, no quería hacerle daño ni que ella me lo hiciera a mi. Empezamos a dar vueltas y a hacer círculos. -¿Vas a atacarme algún día?- preguntó Lexa retirando su postura de defensa e irguiéndose. - Es que tengo miedo- le respondí llevándome las manos a la cara, de verdad estaba aterrada, cuando me tocó luchar con Anya fue por defenderme, por sobrevivir, pero esto era como mero deporte- Clarke, debes ser fuerte, no te va a pasar nada en los entrenamientos, puede que alguna herida o golpe pero no vas a morir-Lexa se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído -no voy a dejarte perder, pero tampoco te lo pondré fácil- se separó de mi y volvió a adoptar su estudiada pose defensora, yo intenté copiarla, se rió -Comencemos- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

Esta vez yo tomé la iniciativa. Me acerqué a ella, pero de repente no sabía que hacer, la miraba fijamente a los ojos y para mí era imposible hacerla daño, pensar en siquiera pegarla me aterraba, pero al parecer a ella no, era una guerrera. Me dio un puñetazo en la cara. -Venga Clarke, no tenemos todo el día- sonrió. Fui hacia ella con la intención de devolverle el puñetazo pero me esquivó ágilmente, más de lo que me había imaginado. Se situó justo detrás de mí y me redujo con una patada detrás de la rodilla, caí de bruces al suelo. Me levanté totalmente pringada de barro. Me situé delante de ella y con todas mis fuerzas la empujé, a poco de perder el equilibrio pero se recuperó a tiempo de caerse en el barro. Me lo estaba empezando a pasar bien aunque no lo entendiera.

Pasamos dándonos golpes, puñetazos, intentando tirarnos al suelo mutuamente una hora o dos, mejor dicho Lexa lo hacía. El sol se ponía muy pronto, por lo que abandonamos mi entrenamiento cuando la luz empezó a escasear.

Al dirigirme a la cabaña para cambiarme de ropa Lexa me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr hacia el bosque. -¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunté cuando empezaba a faltarme el aliento. -Confía en mí- Dijo mientras seguí corriendo. Minutos después aparecimos en un pequeño estanque con una cascada que movía sus aguas. Lexa empezó a desnudarse -¿Qué haces Lexa?- estaba bastante confundida ¿Íbamos a meternos ahí?- Ven conmigo- me gritó desde el agua, -Tenemos que limpiarnos Clarke, estamos sudadas y llenas de barro- tenía razón, además, no me había dado un buen baño desde que descubrí con Finn un sitio parecido a este.

Me quité la ropa mientras Lexa nadaba en el agua. Me quedé impresionada por su agilidad -Yo no sé nadar- le dije mientras me metía poco a poco en la gélida agua. -Yo te enseñaré- se acercó a mí y unimos nuestros cuerpos, desnudos. Lexa acercó nuestras bocas, cogiéndome de la nuca y nos besamos, haciéndome olvidar la baja temperatura del agua.


	6. Capítulo 6 De vuelta

Capítulo 6. De vuelta.

-Lexa-  
Empezaba a oscurecer, Clarke y yo volvimos a TonDc. Eran increíbles las emociones que podía llegar a sentir con esta mujer.

\- Clarke- le dije mientras caminábamos -¿Si?-preguntó ella -Mañana mandaré hacer ropas para ti- quería que se sintiera como uno de nosotros, por lo que tendría que vestir como una auténtica terrestre. Clarke me sonrió. -¿Te gusta la idea?- no sabía si esa sonrisa era de amabilidad o de emoción -Si, claro. Recuerdo cuando el presidente Wallace me dio a elegir la ropa que quisiera en Mount Weather...- le corté -Esto no es lo mismo Clarke, yo no te retengo aquí en contra de tu voluntad, puedes irte cuando quieras -Clarke se paró y yo hice lo mismo. -Cuando terminemos mañana con la ropa me gustaría que me acompañaras a Camp Jaha para informar a mi familia de nuestra unión-asentí sin mediar palabra, pero no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios.

Cuando llegamos a TonDc, sin pensármelo dos veces, llevé a Clarke al establo donde teníamos a los caballos, quería que aprendiera a montar. -Son preciosos- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a uno blanco. - Se llama Noha, es una yegua- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la acercaba a la cabeza del animal -Es mi yegua- le dije a Clarke mientras la acariciaba, inmediatamente retiró la mano -Perdón- dijo suavemente mirándome a los ojos -No pasa nada -le respondí -Ahora también es tuya, pero es difícil de dominar, empezaremos con un caballo más tranquilo- Clarke se sorprendió -¿Vas a enseñarme a montar?- preguntó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara -Si- afirmé devolviéndole la sonrisa. La rubia se me echó a los brazos -Gracias, gracias, gracias... -no paraba de repetir.

No sabía que la idea de montar un caballo podía causarle a alguien tan semejante reacción. Aunque viniendo de alguien KomSkaikru era bastante normal que tuviera esa reacción. -Ven, sígueme- Clarke se puso a mi lado mientras avanzábamos por el establo. Era una estructura de madera que habían construido nuestros antepasados, teníamos unos troncos horizontalmente colocados para amarrar los caballos y cada uno tenía su espacio delimitado solamente por unos cuantos troncos colocados en aspa.

Llevé a Clarke hasta el caballo más fiel que jamás habíamos tenido en la aldea, el caballo de Anya. Me paré ante el caballo y le hice una señal para indicarle que éste precioso animal sería para ella. Clarke se situó delante mio y fue andando despacio hacia el caballo. Empezó a acariciarle la crin con mucha delicadeza. -Se llama Kilie, era el caballo de Anya- Clarke se quedó unos segundos mirándome mientras peinaba el pelo del caballo -¿Por qué me lo das a mi?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del animal. -Por una razón muy sencilla, serás la segunda mujer con más poder sobre los terrestres, necesitas un caballo que te haga justicia- Clarke se acercó a mi -No hay nada que me pueda hacer más feliz que el estar contigo y créeme que no es por el poder- se rió al terminar la frase, se acercó a mí y me besó haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

Caímos las dos juntas al suelo del establo, con la suerte de que había una montaña de hierbajos secos para los caballos. Las dos rompimos a carcajadas, me hacía sentir tan bien, tan viva. Me levanté y la ayudé a levantarse, nuestros rostros quedaron cerca, tan cerca que sentía su aliento en mi boca. Clarke empezó a caminar haciéndome retroceder hasta que choqué con uno de los postes del establo. Puso sus brazos sobre mis hombros, rodeándome. Nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas.

-Heda-escuché, inmediatamente Clarke se separó de mí. -Sí, ¿Octavia?- contesté fríamente -¿Podría robarte a Clarke un segundo?- su tono era amigable por lo que me relajé -Sí, claro-sonreí a Clarke.

-Clarke-

« ¿Qué quería Octavia ahora?»Pensé. Estaba a punto de hacer mía a Lexa, como hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, que oportuna. Le devolví la sonrisa a Lexa -¿Qué quieres de mi?-le pregunté riendo a Octavia -Tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas-me dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba corriendo fuera del establo.

-¿Estás loca?-me dijo mirándome fijamente -¿Qué pasa?-« ¿A qué venía eso ahora?» -¡Te vas a casar con Lexa!-me dio un abrazo que sacó todo el aliento que me quedaba. -¿Cómo fue?-me preguntó entusiasmada. -Pues, fue bastante raro porque no me lo 'propuso', lo anunció sin consultarme, pero me di cuenta al instante de que era lo que yo quería, pasar mi vida con ella, ni una traición de ese tamaño ha sido capaz de separarnos, nada podrá -Octavia tomó mi mano -Clarke, si algo sé de los terrestres por lo que me ha contado Lincoln es que no existe la separación, si te casas es realmente para toda la vida, y que Lexa haya decidido eso es muy sincero por su parte, ha expuesto públicamente su mayor debilidad y cualquiera que quisiera hacerla daño iría a por ti, porque saben que si te hieren ella se hundirá en la miseria -tenía razón, Lexa se había expuesto, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello. -Tengo que ir a hablar con ella-le dije rápidamente a Octavia, y volví dentro del establo. Ahí estaba ella, acariciando a su yegua.

-Lexa, tengo que hablar contigo- dije agitada -¿Qué pasa Clarke?- me preguntó, dejando a su yegua -Saben cómo herirte, saben cómo atacarnos-rompí a llorar -Princesa celeste- susurró Lexa mientras me abrazaba, un gesto que aún no había tenido hacia mí, al menos no tomando la iniciativa-No voy a dejar que nos pase nada, y menos aún a ti- terminó besándome la frente -Te quiero Lexa- quería a esta mujer y necesitaba que lo supiera -Yo también te quiero Clarke _kom skaikru_ , no somos débiles por lo que no acabaran con nosotras, somos dos líderes a punto de hacerse una, nos protegemos mutuamente Clarke -Lexa terminó de hablar con una media sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-me preguntó agarrándome de la mano, asentí apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras caminábamos a fuera del establo. -Heda- llamó Indra- he de hablar contigo- dijo mirándome. Afortunadamente Lexa fue más rápida que yo -Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme Clarke también la oirá- dijo con voz autoritaria sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la jefa de _TriKru_. -Heda, al pueblo no le ha hecho gracia vuestra unión con la líder del pueblo celeste, mi deber es protegerla y lo haré con mi vida, pero sólo quiero advertirla de que están muy enfadados-Lexa me miró -No voy a dejar que te pase nada- miró a la jefa -Gracias Indra- le dijo tendiéndole la mano, ésta la cogió y asintió con la cabeza dibujando media sonrisa, cosa que nunca había visto en esta mujer. Indra se fue y Lexa se quedó pensante a mi lado, no sabía si debía preguntar qué podría pasar, qué podría pasarnos a nosotras.

Seguí a Lexa, que se dirigía hacia la tienda de mando -No entres Clarke- me dijo antes de que cruzara la tela. Le hice caso, y me quedé fuera. Momentos después oí un grito que provenía de dentro de la tienda « ¡Lexa!» entré en la tienda rápidamente. Vi a Lexa apoyada en la mesa, mirando hacia el suelo, parecía estar llorando -Te dije que no entraras Clarke, no quiero que me veas así, no- dijo entre llantos, tan sólo se estaba desahogando, no deja de ser una persona, una persona joven que no ha tenido ni la infancia ni la adolescencia que se merecía.

Fui dónde estaba, me situé detrás y la abracé. Ella se volvió hacia mí y se secó los ojos -¿Qué pasa Lexa? Puedes contármelo- le dije mientras le quitaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla -Lo he hecho mal Clarke, somos débiles, ¡Te dije que el amor era debilidad!-se apartó de mi y se sentó en su trono, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas sujetando su cabeza -Te quieren muerta Clarke, todo por mi culpa, me pasó con Costia, y ahora me vuelve a pasar contigo y no quiero que te hagan sufrir - Lexa tenía razón, ahora mismo éramos débiles, pero no por el hecho de amarnos -Comandante-la llamé en tono autoritario- Juntas lucharemos, juntas viviremos, ¿De acuerdo?- me arrodillé ante ella, quedando ambas a la misma altura, me acerqué a su boca y la besé, ella al principio no me siguió el juego, pero en unos segundos sus labios se coordinaban con los míos.

Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Lexa salió de la tienda. -¡Indra!- la oí gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Al salir Indra estaba a su lado - ¿Si, heda?- su rostro denotaba confusión -Reunión de la Aldea, ¡Ahora!- la voz de Lexa era más seria de lo normal, más grave y más furiosa. La comandante estaba en el frente.


	7. Capítulo 7 Camp Jaha

Capítulo 7. Campamento Jaha.

-Lexa-

\- ¡Krukomtrikru, Klark en ailaiknage married, osirlaikna be in charge gon the tua clans. Osir don the uf, osirlaik the stronger ones. Nobody will touch osir, en taimem, em does something komjompklark o me will kofkom his o her sonraun! ( _¡Gente KomTrikru, Clarke y yo vamos a casarnos, por lo que las dos estaremos al cargo!¡ Nosotras tenemos el poder, nosotras somos las fuertes!¡ Nadie nos tocará, y si alguien hace algo para herir a Clarke o a mi lo pagará con su vida!)_ \- Mi pueblo no podía amenazarme, no podían verme débil, tenía que imponer mi poder.

Nadie dijo una palabra, no se oía ni un solo niño, ni siquiera un animal. Todo el mundo nos miraba a Clarke y a mí. - ¡Podéis volver a vuestros quehaceres!- gritó Indra, que estaba a mi derecha. Se fueron disipando, susurrando entre sí. Esto estaba costando más de lo que pensé que podría costar. -Clarke, Indra, acompañadme-les ordené a la vez que me daba media vuelta y me dirigía a la tienda de mando.

Cuando entramos me senté en el sillón de mando, Clarke e Indra estaban en frente mío -Indra, necesito que hables con tus hombres, quiero que cuando Clarke no esté conmigo dos de ellos le guarden las espaldas- al decir esto vino Gustus a mi memoria, con todos los temas que tenía en mi mente últimamente no pude pensar ni recapacitar por lo que hice.

\- Clarke, no te resistirás, estarás protegida siempre, si no es por mi será por tus guarda espaldas-le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras hacía una mueca de desesperación -Se me cuidar sola Lexa, no necesito que nadie me proteja- me dijo bastante furiosa -Si lo necesitas Clarke, no sabes lo que pueden llegar a hacerte, yo sí lo sé -mientras tanto Indra observaba nuestra conversación. -Indra- continué- ¿Me harías el favor?- me levanté y camine hacia ella -Claro Heda, mi deber es cumplir tus órdenes- su tono era neutral, como siempre -No te lo estoy ordenando, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor- dejé escapar media sonrisa de complicidad a la Jefa de _TriKru,_ ésta resopló -Sabes lo que pienso de esto, pero por nada del mundo te traicionaría ni a ti ni a Clarke, ya no- le miró a Clarke con respeto, había conseguido que Indra respetara a Clarke, solo me quedaba la aldea entera. -Bien, gracias Indra-le tendí mi brazo y ella lo apretó. -Heda- me hizo un signo para salir, asentí e Indra se dio media vuelta y nos quedamos Clarke y yo solas.

-¿Por qué eres tan sobreprotectora?- « ¿Qué por qué?» cogí aire -Clarke - solté el aire -Costia fue asesinada por mi propio pueblo, no quiero que te pase lo mismo, no dejaré que te pase lo mismo, me hundiría y entonces sí sería débil, y no puedo permitirlo- me acerqué a ella, nuestros cuerpos estaban uno en frente del otro, acaricié su mejilla y me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso. Recordé el primer beso que le di, en esta sala, justo en esta posición, ahí me di cuenta de que había caído totalmente por la líder del pueblo celeste.

-Lexa...-dijo Clarke apartándose de mí, pero sin soltarme -Tenemos que ir a Camp Jaha, tengo que ver a los míos por mucho que me pese, tengo que informarles aunque ya no sea su líder, mi madre está ahí y mis amigos... espero que lo sigan siendo- volví a acariciarle la mejilla, Clarke hizo un gesto con la cabeza acercándose a mi mano -Iremos en diez minutos, coge lo que necesites- le solté suavemente y me dirigí fuera de la tienda.

-Clarke-

Necesitaba informar a los míos, sobre todo a mi madre, tenía que saber que me iba a casar con Lexa y que ahora era uno de ellos, ni siquiera sabía que me había ido, bueno, Bellamy se lo diría o se daría cuenta por ella misma.

Seguí a la comandante fuera de la tienda, llamó a Indra. -Clarke, Niko y Lukas serán tus protectores, irán contigo siempre que no estés con la comandante- asentí -Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa, Lexa que estaba a mi lado también le sonrió a Indra. -Coged vuestros caballos, Clarke vendrá conmigo, Niko delante, Indra detrás y Lukas con ella- en cuanto Lexa dio las órdenes se dirigieron todos al establo, montaron sus caballos y se dirigieron a la salida del pueblo.

-Vas a tener que agarrarme muy fuerte-me advirtió Lexa -Menudo problema- le contesté chistosa. Lexa subió a su yegua y desde arriba me ayudó a subir, nos estaban esperando. Me abracé a Lexa con todas mis fuerzas en cuanto el caballo empezó a trotar. En poco tiempo estábamos en la colina, desde donde se veía el campamento. Detuvieron los caballos antes del campo que separaba el bosque del arca. -Lexa, debería ir yo primero, si no os atacarán- la morena me ayudó a bajar del caballo.

Fui andando hacía la verja, en cuanto fui visible para ellos uno de los guardias gritó mi nombre, inmediatamente Bellamy apareció entre la gente -¡Clarke!- cuando abrieron la puerta se acercó a mí y me avisó -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó sin dejarme de apretar, le devolví el abrazo, pero con menos euforia, estaba en Camp Jaha por una razón pero aún no me había perdonado por lo que hice.

-Estoy bien Bellamy, ¿Podrías avisar de que vengo con Lexa? -Bell se quedó confundido -¿Con Lexa? ¿Has estado con ella?- preguntó separándose de mí y dando una vuelta, bajé la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que no le haría ninguna gracia, ni a él ni a nadie y menos aún después de estar una semana sin saber nada de mi -Por favor Bellamy, te lo explicaré, pero necesito que nos dejéis entrar, tengo que hablar con todos vosotros, es muy importante- le dije a punto de llorar, tenía mucha rabia dentro. Estaba confiando en la persona que una vez me traicionó y le estoy pidiendo a alguien que es como un hermano para mí que confíe también en esa persona, después de todo sólo tenía que confiar en mí, otra vez. -Por favor- le volví a pedir mirándole a los ojos, él apretó su mandíbula, no le era fácil tomar esta decisión. -Está bien, avisaré a la guardia y a tu madre- dijo mientras se iba.

Volví a donde estaba Lexa -Ya está, podéis acercaros- se bajaron todos de sus caballos y empezamos a caminar hacia el arca.

Cuando íbamos llegando a la puerta la gente se alarmaba más, había más ruido, más murmullos. Dejaron los caballos en la verja. Lexa se puso a mi lado -Nosotras podemos- me susurró. Cogimos aire y entramos escoltadas por Indra y mis guardaespaldas. Según íbamos avanzando la gente nos hacía un pasillo, algunos escupían a los pies de los terrestres, pero guardaban la calma, seguramente porque habían sido advertidos por la comandante. Susurraban, insultaban y despreciaban a las personas que ahora también eran mi gente.

Me detuve ante la mirada de Kane, en la puerta principal de arca, se acercó a mí y me abrazó -Me alegro de volverte a ver- me dijo en el abrazo, seguido miró a Lexa y a los demás a los que les dedicó una mirada no muy amable -Entrad- dijo Kane. Fui la primera, seguida de Lexa. Al pisar el arca de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, era mi hogar. Andamos hasta la sala de reuniones donde estaba mi madre hablando con Raven, en cuanto la ví mi cuerpo no pudo evitar correr hacia ella.

-¡Raven!-mi madre y ella se giraron, abracé a Raven, pero a ésta le costó devolverme el abrazo en un principio, pero luego lo hizo con fuerza, cuando me separé de ella miré a mi madre y también la abracé, durante menos tiempo. Lo hice porque ella estaría resentida conmigo por haberme ido sin decirle nada. -¿Qué hacen aquí?- me susurró Raven cuando me separé de mi madre -Ahora lo sabréis- le dije.

Miré a Marcus -Necesito que estén aquí todos mis amigos, ya sabes a las personas a las que me refiero- miré a Lexa, -Pasad- entró y se dirigió al lado opuesto de la mesa donde estaba mi madre, yo me puse a la derecha de Lexa, presidiendo la reunión.

Fueron unos minutos de tensión, mi madre no le quitaba el ojo de encima a los terrestres, pero todo se disipó cuando por el arco de la sala empezaron a llegar mis amigos. Jasper me saludó pero no se acercó a mí, era totalmente comprensible, le había roto el corazón a matar a Maya.

Cuando todos estuvimos alrededor de la mesa miré a Lexa. Nos dimos la mano por debajo, para que nadie pudiera vernos y sacar conclusiones que, aunque fueran ciertas, no eran salidas de nuestras bocas.

-Los terrestres vuelven a ser nuestros aliados-comencé, miré a todos y cada uno de los componentes de la reunión, sus caras era exactamente lo que esperaba, no les podía exigir una confianza que no existía si quiera en sus sentimientos -no es una alianza cualquiera-continué, mire a mi madre, la cual se veía ansiosa por que terminara la frase -Lexa y yo estamos juntas- miré a Lexa y la sonreí -¡¿QUÉ?!- mi madre no estaba para nada de acuerdo -Clarke, tengo que hablar contigo YA- me ordenó levantando la voz. Solté la mano de Lexa y nos apartamos un poco de la mesa, dejándola a nuestra espalda. La tensión en esa sala se podía cortar con unas tijeras. -¿Cómo que estáis juntas Clarke? ¿Qué es esto? Primero nos atacan, nos traicionan y ahora... ¡Esto!- le corte -Mamá, baja la voz, lo primero; he perdonado a Lexa, es lo que habríamos hecho nosotros si estuviéramos en su lugar, segundo; estoy enamorada de ella, lo estaba antes de que nos traicionara- mi madre se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¡Clarke, estás loca! ¡Te van a matar!- digo mi madre en un fuerte susurro -No lo harán, los terrestres que vienen con nosotros son mis guardaespaldas y junto con Lexa no dejaran que nada malo me pase, estoy protegida- contesté desesperadamente, miré a Lexa la cual no dejaba de agarrar firmemente su espada, estaba nerviosa.

-Mira Mamá, no soy una niña- mis lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, demasiada rabia acumulada- he matado mamá, he torturado, he asesinado a una persona que quería, ¡Llevo la muerte a mi espalda!- Lexa se acercó- Clarke...- lo entendía- Volvamos a la reunión- indiqué a mi madre con la cabeza. Volvimos a nuestros sitios. -TriKru y SkaiKru convivirán en paz- continuó Lexa.

\- ¡Tú no eres nadie para darnos órdenes!- Jasper le gritó, estaba furioso y era totalmente normal. -Ahora si lo es Jasper- le dije tranquilamente -Tú tampoco lo eres Clarke, ya no, ahora tu madre es la canciller, tú solo eres su hija- los ojos de Jasper se clavaron en los míos, podía sentir su odio hacía mí. -Jasper, esto lo hacemos por el bien de los dos pueblos, podemos aprender los unos de los otros- miré a Kane, quién en un principio me apoyó con esta idea, de hecho él fue uno de los que estaban de acuerdo con la alianza. -En eso lleváis razón, Clarke-contestó el. -Gracias- mi sarcasmo estaba empezando a salir.

-Sólo os pido que por favor, confiéis en mi esta vez-miré a Lexa- se os hará difícil confiar en ella otra vez, pero hice lo mismo en Monte Weather para salvaros, tuve que hacerlo, no quedaba opción- dije apoyando mis manos en la mesa y recorriendo con mi mirada los ojos de todas las personas que me importaban -Hemos venido aquí a informaros, no ha convenceros, Clarke y yo vamos a casarnos, si queréis venir seréis bienvenidos- Lexa me quitó las palabras de la boca. Lexa abandonó la sala seguida de Indra, Niko, Lukas, Octavia y Lincoln.

\- Octavia, Lincoln ¿Puedo hablar con vosotros?- les dije corriendo detrás de ellos, dejando atrás a mis amigos y mi madre, estupefactos ante semejante noticia y situación. - Si claro- respondió Octavia por los dos. -Me gustaría que vosotros vinierais. Me gustaría que vinieran todos, pero en especial vosotros- Octavia y Lincoln se miraron, se imaginaban por qué - Sois los más parecidos a nosotras, un terrestre y una chica espacial-dije con media sonrisa, intentando convencerles -Está bien, iremos- dicho esto Octavia se acercó a mí y me abrazó, después lo hizo el terrestre.

Salí fuera del arca. Todo el mundo estaba en grupo alrededor de Lexa y los otros terrestres -¡Apartaros de ellos!- grité, me hice un pasillo entre la gente y me puse delante de Lexa -¡Ahora todos somos terrestres, estamos aquí y conviviremos en paz!- miré a Lexa, estaba a punto de desenvainar la espada, negué con la cabeza y volvió a guardarla -¡Nos traicionaron!-gritó alguien de entre la multitud -¡Yo hice lo mismo en Monte Weather! ¡Maté a las personas que nos ayudaron! ¡Al menos ellos no nos han matado!- « Al menos no directamente», la gente empezó a retroceder, se dieron cuenta de que aquí nadie estaba limpio, todos teníamos sangre en nuestras manos, de una forma u otra.


	8. Capítulo 8 Wan Heda

Capítulo 8. Wan Heda.

-Lexa-

Clarke se había enfrentado a todo su pueblo por mí, a sus amigos, incluso a su madre, todo para ser una de nosotros. Podría haberme rechazado desde nuestro primer beso, pero su 'Todavía no' me dio la esperanza que ahora se había cumplido. Ella me quería y yo sentía lo mismo.

Pronto seríamos las dos personas con más poder de los 12 clanes y ésta unión no solo le parecía una horrible idea a mi aldea, sino también a otro clanes.

Mi lucha con la líder de la nación del hielo era, de hace años, algo personal. Le quitaron la vida a la persona que más amaba y no volverían a hacerlo esta vez. Cada semana desde la muerte de Costia me mandaban escritos de parte anónima describiéndome con todo detalle cómo fue ese fatídico día. Desde que calló el misil de Monte Weather en la reunión de los 12 clanes no volví a recibir más correspondencia.

Algunos líderes murieron, otros fueron heridos o ni siquiera un escombro les rozó. Si Clarke no hubiera estado ahí yo habría muerto. Me salvó la vida y yo le devolví el favor al obligarle, no limpiamente, a abandonar ahí a su gente ante semejante amenaza. Pero no podíamos permitir que nos descubrieran, le enseñé a Clarke que para ser líder hay que sacrificar tu propia vida, tus propios sentimientos.

Durante todo el viaje de vuelta a TonDc Clarke no dijo ni una sola palabra, más tarde me di cuenta de que se quedó dormida, pero no me soltó en ningún momento. -Clarke, estamos llegando-la desperté, la rubia me regaló una plácida sonrisa.

Minutos después las puertas de TonDc se abrieron entre nosotros, Indra y los protectores de Clarke se adelantaron para abrir las puertas del establo. Cuando bajamos del caballo, Clarke se acercó a mí de camino a la tienda -Tengo que hablar con la comandante-supuse que se refería a algo importante- Claro, vamos- le indiqué con la cabeza, entramos a la tienda de mando -Dime, Clarke- no sabía muy bien por dónde iba a empezar.

-Monte Weather- empezó « ¿Qué pasa ahora con Monte Weather?», arqueé una ceja, esperando a que Clarke siguiera con su frase -Hay comida, hay recursos, ropa, libros... Podríamos cogerlos para aprovechar su utilidad- se quedó mirándome, buscando mi respuesta. Me quedé pensativa durante unos segundos -Si, es buena idea ¿Estarías dispuesta a volver?- me fui acercando a ella -Sólo si es contigo- respondió calmada- puso su mano en mi mejilla, yo la cogí y la besé.

-Partimos mañana, hoy tengo algo pensado para ti- le dije ilusionada- ¿Qué es?- tenía un brillo en los ojos que hacía tiempo que no lo veía en nadie -Es una sorpresa, espera aquí, ahora vuelvo- besé rápidamente sus labios y salí de la tienda en busca de Kinnai, una de las mejores trenzadoras de la aldea.

En nuestra cultura, desde pequeños nos enseñan a recogernos el pelo con trenzas y adornos, para tener la cara despejada ante un ataque. Quería que la mejor del pueblo peinara a Clarke. Me acerqué a ella, estaba peinando, fuera de su cabaña, a un niño -Kinnai- le dije agachándome ya que ella estaba sentada, se quiso levantar pero puse mi mano en su hombro para evitar de que lo hiciera, me miró con cara de sorpresa -Heda ¿Qué desea?- me dijo con una amable sonrisa -Necesito que peines a alguien, obviamente, con una recompensa, pero antes termina con el niño y tus quehaceres- le dediqué una sonrisa al niño -Mochof (Muchas gracias)- hice un gesto de agradecimiento con mi cabeza y me retiré a la tienda donde estaba Clarke.

Al entrar la sorprendí sentada en mi sillón, se levantó rápidamente -Perdón- dijo ella, yo comencé a reír -No pasa nada Clarke, pronto tu tendrás uno- al decir esto la cara de Clarke fue desconcertante- me acerqué a ella y me apoyé en la mesa donde estaba, la inútil ya, maqueta del Monte Weather -Clarke, lo que va a acontecer va a ser muy importante, tanto para ambas como para los clanes, tu y yo seremos iguales ante el pueblo, tendremos poder e influencia sobre ellos- Clarke empezó a andar hacia delante y hacia atrás -Pero, me dijiste que es el espíritu de la anterior comandante quien elige al siguiente, esto no tendría ni pies ni cabeza Lexa- tenía razón -Clarke, nunca es tarde para renovar las creencias y tradiciones, soy una persona que me considero visionaria, y por ello me atengo a bastantes comentarios y rechazos de mi gente- le seguía con la mirada. -¿Tienes hambre?- quería quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque la tenía, pero podríamos discutirlo en otro momento -Si, un poco si- contestó, pero seguía andando por la tienda -¿Quieres acompañarme?- Clarke asintió y salimos de la tienda.

Fui a la cabaña donde guardábamos la comida. La carne estaba ahumándose, y dentro estaba el responsable -Heda, que sorpresa tenerla por aquí- una anciana salió de entre el humo -Astrid, quiero presentarte a alguien. Clarke, ésta es Astrid- Clarke dio un paso adelante y saludó a la mujer -Hola, encantada-le dedicó una amable sonrisa -Astrid fue quien me crió cuando mi madre murió, es como mi segunda madre- mis ojos se humedecieron un poco -¿Qué os trae por aquí niñas?- miré a Clarke- Veníamos a por algo de comida, tenemos hambre, no sabía que era la responsable de este puesto- Astrid río- Niña, llevo siéndolo toda la vida, pero tu siempre estabas jugando con la otra niña... ¿Cómo se llamaba... Costia?- su nombre fue como una puñalada en el corazón -Si, así se llamaba- intenté fingir una sonrisa, pero la anciana se dio cuenta de que no me sentaba bien recordarla -Bueno, aquí teneís- dijo mientras se adentraba a la hoguera y sacaba unas piezas de fruta y carne cocinada envuelta en hojas -Gracias Astrid- le dí un beso en la mejilla pero ella aprovechó para darme un buen abrazo - Felicidades por la unión- me susurró, cuando nos separamos sus ojos estaban empañados, le dediqué la más sincera de mis sonrisas, se acercó a Clarke e hizo lo mismo -Mochof-Clarke le agradeció.

Fuimos a mi tienda y comimos. Cuando terminamos llegó Kinnai - Heda, ¿Permiso?-preguntó desde el otro lado de la entrada -Adelante- me levanté a recibirla, la rubia siguió mis pasos -Kinnai, ésta es Clarke-la miré, ella se acercó a nosotras -Encantada- estaba un paso detrás de mí -¿Es a ella a quién tengo que trenzar?-preguntó, yo asentí -Bien muchacha, siéntate en el suelo- le dijo a Clarke, yo le acerqué una silla a la mujer, quien se sentó detrás de Clarke, me agaché donde estaba ella -No te preocupes- me senté en un lateral de la tienda, fijándome en como empezaba a trenzar su dorado cabello. Kinnai nos contó su historia y la de la aldea, a lo que Clarke estaba totalmente atenta, y eso me encantaba de ella.

Salí a tomar al aire unos minutos. Cuando volví a entrar vi a Clarke, Kinnai ya había terminado de peinarla y estaba preciosa. Me acerqué a la mujer, le dí a una bolsa con alimentos frescos en agradecimiento por su trabajo y salió. ME puse delante de Clarke. -¿Quién diría que iba a quedarte tan bien?- me fijé en sus detalles, estaba hecho a la perfección. Clarke sonrió -Me alegro que te guste, pero yo no puedo verme- me acerqué a un baúl que tenía y saqué un trozo de espejo, se lo entregué. -¿Lista?- Clarke asintió y se miró en el trozo reflectante, observé cómo los ojos de Clarke se humedecieron -Gracias- se acercó a mí y me besó, nos dimos un abrazo, algo que ambas necesitábamos. Le dí las manos y nos quedamos cara a cara -Te falta una cosa- le dije mientras me dirigía sin soltarle las manos a la silla. La volví a sentar y cojí un trozo de carbón de mi bolsillo -Todo guerrero y luchador, a la hora de la batalla debe infligir terror al enemigo, por eso nos maquillamos los ojos de esta forma, como si fuéramos animales...-le dije mientras le empezaba a maquillar -Pareces una auténtica Heda, bueno lo eres- me senté encima de Clarke a horcajadas. - Lexa, jamás creí que pudiera vivir esto contigo, bueno nunca creí que bajaría a la tierra, pero aquí estoy, y gracias a ti estoy viva- sonreí -estoy segura de que a tu gente no le hace gracia, es una obviedad, pero tampoco quiero ser una amenaza para ellos, no quiero darles miedo, sino respeto tanto de ellos hacia mí como yo hacía ellos- dicho esto Clarke me abrazó, realmente fuerte.


	9. Capítulo 9 Viaje

Capítulo 9. Viaje.

-Clarke-

Los últimos días en la aldea fueron muy emocionantes y estuvieron llenos de momentos inolvidables. Lexa había demostrado que podía confiar en ella, algo que ya sabía, pero que se tuvo que volver a ganar. Los últimos días hemos estado organizando a todo el mundo para partir a Polis. He de confesar que los nervios y el miedo me corroen.

Lexa me estaba enseñando a luchar, recibía clases a diario, y he de decir que se descarga mucha tensión. También me ha enseñado a monta a caballo, Kilie y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien, aun no me había mordido, teniendo en cuenta que no soy su legítima dueña.

Estaba dando un paseo por la aldea, a lo lejos vi una cara familiar... '¿Bellamy?', apresuré el paso en su dirección.

-¡Clarke!-gritó el, y empezó a correr hacia mí, yo me quedé quieta esperando a que llegara, cuando lo hizo me abrazó, yo tras unos segundos hice lo mismo. -¿Qué haces aquí Bellamy?- le pregunté agarrándole de los brazos, estaba atónita- Vengo a buscarte Clarke-abrí los ojos como platos- no puedo dejar que te cases con Lexa...- dijo acercándose a mí. Yo le solté y me alejé -Bellamy, no me puedes hacer esto ¡No puedes! ¡La quiero!- vi cómo la mirada del chico se quedaba mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras se inundaba de lágrimas. -Clarke, nos has traicionado, me has traicionado- no podía entender por qué Bellamy me trataba así -Yo nunca te he dado esperanzas, eres como mi hermano, pero no hay nada más allá de ese sentimiento hacia a ti- dije seriamente - Si de verdad me quisieras, querrías que yo fuera feliz al lado de Lexa, y lo que estás haciendo es hundirme y no puedo dejar que me hundas -le dije con tono amenazante. - Lo sé Clarke, pero estoy desesperado, te he estado buscando desde que te fuiste, quise venir aquí pero no quería aceptar que estuvieras con Lexa, independientemente de que estuvieras o no enamorada de ella, no quería aceptarlo- nuestras voces empezaban a levantarse, oí unos pasos tras de mí, me giré, era Lexa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Bellamy?- preguntó Lexa violentamente, me puse delante de ella e hice que me mirara, intenté calmarla -Bellamy ya se iba ¿Verdad Bell?- el chico asintió y se dio la vuelta para volver al campamento.

-Vámonos- cogí a Lexa de la cintura y la empujé dentro de la aldea -¿Qué te ha dicho Clarke?- me paró del brazo -No pasa nada Lexa, ya ha pasado, estoy bien- le dije intentando seguir hacia delante, pero ella me lo impidió -Que te ha dicho- sus ojos se posaron en los míos, intimidantes, ella no me daba miedo, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatas, estaba preocupada -Ha venido porque no quería que me casara contigo- Lexa suspiró -Pero tranquila porque lo voy a hacer- le dediqué una media sonrisa, me acerqué a ella y la abracé- Nada va a impedir que nos casemos ¿Entendido?- ella asintió.

-BELLAMY-

No podía creer que Clarke, la persona de la que estaba 'enamorado' fuera a casarse con una mujer que nos había traicionado, no podía creérmelo. Necesitaba hablar con ella, intentar convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero fue en vano.

La idea de ir a TonDc fue de Octavia 'Seguro que lo entiende, es Clarke'. En mi cabeza sonaban sus palabras, minutos antes de salir de Camp Jaha, y ahora de vuelta y sin la chica.

Había fracasado, la única persona que podría entender mi sufrimiento no está y ahora yo era el líder de mi gente. Era como su legado hacía mí, algo con lo que tendría que cargar todos los días de mi vida. Éramos dos, el Rey y la Princesa, ahora solo soy el Príncipe.

El campamento desde que se fue Clarke no es lo mismo, la gente es mucho más monótona, ella traía muertes a su espalda, pero también alegría, al menos a mi vida. Tengo que pasar página, pero ver a todos mis amigos a diario no hace más que recordarla.

Cuando llegué a Camp Jaha busqué a Octavia, necesitaba hablar con ella, con mi hermana. Fui al taller de Raven y Wick.

\- ¿Se puede?- pregunté antes de entrar -Si, pasa- Raven contestó sin levantar la cabeza, me puse a su lado mirando lo que hacía, estaba soldando un par de piezas.- Raven ¿Has visto a Octavia?- Creo que estaba con Lincoln entrenando- me quedé pensativo, no los había visto al entrar, pero les buscaría -Gracias Raven- salí del taller y me dirigí a la parte izquierda del arca, donde solían entrenar, debido a la gente no les vi antes, pero estaban.

Octavia me vió y se acercó a mí - Y Clarke... Lo siento mucho Bellamy- dicho esto me abrazó, vi a Lincoln acercarse -¿No hubo suerte?- preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazar a mi hermana, no pude evitar que se derramaran unas lágrimas. Me separé de Octavia -¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó buscando mi mirada, volví a negar y me retiré al interior del arca, necesitaba estar solo, descansar e intentar olvidarme del día de hoy.

-Clarke-

El día estaba terminando, el sol estaba escondiéndose y el fuego de las antorchas empezaba a hacerse notar. No había visto a Lexa en todo el día ¿Dónde se había metido?, fui en busca de algunas de las mandatarias.

-Noah, ¿Has visto a Indra o Lexa?- se quedó pensativo -Se fueron de caza esta mañana, volverán en poco tiempo, no te preocupes- ¿De caza? ¿Sin decirme nada?- Gracias Noah-le dediqué una sonrisa un tanto forzada. ¿Tardarán mucho en volver? Sabía que Lexa estaría bien, aún más si estaba con Indra, se protegían mutuamente y eran grandes guerreras.

Me senté en la hoguera del poblado, había varios niños jugando, y me quedé mirándoles, recordando mi infancia en el arca con mi padre, enseñándome a jugar al ajedrez, los torneos con Wells... No pude evitar emocionarme.

De repente alguien me tapa los ojos, todo está oscuro ¿Qué pása?


	10. Capítulo 10 Apuros

Capítulo 10. Apuros.

-LEXA-

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Indra y yo estábamos cazando, o al menos intentándolo, pronto llegaría el invierno y el poblado necesita carne para sobrevivir. -Indra, deberíamos volver, se está haciendo de noche y la cena no podrá estar lista a su hora si no llevamos ya los animales- Indra, que iba por delante se paró en seco, cogió aire, me extrañe ¿Por qué? - Lexa, tengo que hablar contigo, no como líderes, si no como amigas- me extraño profundamente la cercanía de Indra, nunca había notado ese tono de voz hacia nadie, parecía el de una madre preocupada por su hija. Tomamos asiento en un tronco caído -Dime- le miré -¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte con Clarke? No hemos recibido confirmación ni respuesta de la correspondencia enviada a los líderes de los demás clanes- miré a Indra y bajé la mirada a mis manos, con las que estaba manejando mi cuchillo. -Si, estoy segura. Después de todo lo que hice, ha querido estar conmigo...-Indra me cortó -Lexa, te estás arriesgando mucho, no es la primera vez que te lo digo y no estoy segura de que esta unión le haga gracia a los clanes ¡Son unos recién llegados!- Indra tenía razón, pero sentía la necesidad de proteger a Clarke, de estar con ella, de compensar la traición de M. Weather, lo necesitaba.

-Volvamos al pueblo- le dije a Indra a la vez que me levantaba del húmedo tronco, le tendí la mano para ayudar a levantarse, sería ágil en la lucha pero los años pasaban para todos. Emprendimos el camino de vuelta a la aldea. Fuimos calladas, sin mediar palabra, yo estaba reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido, sobre lo que iba a pasar en Polis, Clarke y yo nos casaríamos, nada me hacía más feliz. Aunque era una felicidad que solo podía mostrar en privado y aún así me costaba mil demonios.

Pronto Clarke y yo nos mudaríamos a la capital para hacer oficial nuestra unión con los demás clanes. Necesitaba a Clarke a mi lado, pero no quería que su vida dependiera de un hilo por ello. Si separadas éramos imparables, juntas seríamos invencibles. Aunque ella haya dejado a su gente de lado por mí, sé que ellos la ayudarían era, al fin y al cabo, su líder.

Ya estábamos llegando a la aldea, se veía la luz de las antorchas de cada tienda -Indra, quiero pedirte una cosa- ella iba en mi retaguardia, reí para mí, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando no escuché respuesta de ésta. Giré velozmente para vigilar mi espalda ¿Desde que momento del camino he estado sola? ¿Dónde está Indra?- ¡Indra!- grité, si había alguien vigilándome le iba a dar igual que gritara o no, al no recibir respuesta alguna, me asusté.

Desenfundé mi espada y empecé a andar mientras giraba sobre mi misma para no perder de vista ningún ángulo muerto. Una vez ya estaba cerca de la aldea empecé a correr.

Al entrar vi a Clarke de espaldas a mi, sentada al lado de la hoguera. No quería asustar a nadie, así que actúe con normalidad. ME acerqué a Clarke por la espalda y le tapé los ojos, me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré -Necesito hablar contigo, es muy urgente, actúa con normalidad- le destapé los ojos lentamente, ella se giro y en el mismo tono que yo le había hablado-¿Que pasa Lexa?- bajé la mirada al suelo- Indra, iba tras de mi en el bosque, ha desaparecido- la cara de Clarke cambió por completo -Pero necesitamos hacer algo, ¡Una reunión!- Clarke fue alzando la voz poco a poco. Yo asentí -Vamos a la tienda- le dije mientras le cogía las manos. Ella me siguió, allí podríamos hablar tranquilamente.

En cuanto entramos en la tienda Clarke me cosió a preguntas -¿Dónde estabais?¿En que parte del bosque? Lexa no entiendo ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer esto? ¿Por que a Indra?- ella sola se hizo un monologo mientras yo la escuchaba atentamente, intentando responderla ya que no me dejaba mediar palabra, respiré profundo cuando dejó de hablar -Clarke, Indra es una gran guerrera, no le pasará nada, no sé siquiera si me ha seguido o se ha ido por otro lado ¿Vale?- Clarke estaba más preocupada que yo por mi gente, eso me gustaba, pero yo ya estaba costumbrada a darme este tipo de preocupaciones con mi gente. Los terrestres nos vamos de caza y no volvemos en unos días, o sin decir nada nos retiramos espiritualmente -Clarke, los terrestres kom trikru somos totalmente independientes unos de otros, no han educado asó, aprendemos a sobrevivir desde que nacemos, y cuando somos pequeños nos sueltan en el bosque una semana. Con suerte vuelve la mayoría, estará bien- intenté tranquilizarla ya que no paraba de dar vueltas por la tienda -Lexa, es como tu madre ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?-. -Vamos a hacer la reunión- salí de la tienda y Clarke me siguió.

Me situé junto a la hoguera, en el centro del pueblo -¡Trikru!- comencé- Indra se encuentra en paradero desconocido, no queremos alarmar a nadie, si alguien la ve quiero saberlo. No sabemos si se ha ido de retiro espiritual como es costumbre en nuestra cultura, no quiero que cunda el pánico- finalicé miré a Clarke y está asintió, me lo tomé como una aprobación de que lo había hecho bien. En cuanto dejé de hablar todos empezaron a susurrar, Clarke tomó el turno de palabra -No es una guerra contra otro clan, no de momento- al decir esto se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la aldea. Ya habíamos tenido algún conflicto con otros clanes, el más grave con la Nación del hielo, hace mucho tiempo.

Clarke y yo nos retiramos a la tienda, ya era de noche y pronto habría que cenar. -Clarke, ¿Que te apetece cenar hoy?- le pregunté mientras me quitaba la armadura, se quedó pensativa -¿A caso tengo para elegir?- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara -Tienes carne de ciervo, nueces con salsa de setas y salmón... - Miré a Clarke que estaba sentada en una de las sillas al rededor de la mesa -Puede que salmón, nunca lo he probado ¿Cómo lo cocináis?- me acerqué a la mesa y arrastré una silla al lado de Clarke -Pues le quitamos la piel, lo limpiamos y lo colgamos de una rama en la tienda de ahumado, entonces se va haciendo con el calor de humo que desprende la hoguera central, luego le echamos algunas hierbas y listo ¿Quieres que te lo haga yo? ¿De Heda a Heda?- los ojos de Clarke se iluminaron -¿Me harías la cena?- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, yo tragué saliva -Yo a ti te hago lo que me pidas...- las dos nos comenzamos a reír, sabíamos perfectamente que eso no sonaba para nada bien -Bésame- susurró Clarke, me acerqué lentamente a su boca y dejé que solamente nuestros labios se rozaran, la rubia soltó un pequeño gemido.

Me acerqué un poco más, nuestros encajaron a la perfección. Lo que comenzó siendo un peso lento, amoroso se convirtió en una lucha de fuerza, de quien besaba o mordía más, y he de reconocer que a Clarke se le daba demasiado bien. -Para- susurré -¿Que pasa?- Clarke estaba extrañada -Vamos a cenar primero, necesitas reponer fuerzas- le dediqué a Clarke media sonrisa mientras salía de la tienda. Me dirigí a la choza de ahumados y cojí un salmón para las dos. Un filete cada una sería más que suficiente. Y luego le hice una visita a Astrid para pedirle algunas hierbas para completar el salmón 'Creo que le gustara'' pensé- ¿Hoy haces tú la cena Lexa?-e me preguntó la mujer, yo sonreír avergonzada -Si... Es para Clarke- la anciana sonrió -Cuídala Lexa, te quiere mucho- miré hacia el suelo -Lo sé- me senté a su lado, en una silla -Pero tengo miedo, a nadie le hace gracia nuestra unión y no quiero exponerla a ningún riesgo- Astrid me acarició la espalda -A mi si me gusta que esteís unidas, esta civilización necesita prosperar y con vosotras lo hará- sonreí a la señora -Voy a hacerle la cena a mi mujer, cuídese mucho- le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a la tienda a prepararle el plato a Clarke.

Entré en la tienda y ahí estaba, sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro que le dí. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y le di un beso rápido en la mejilla -¡Lexa! Que susto me has dado...- me reí a carcajada limpia, tenía que hacerlo, Clarke me pegó en el hombro -Ni una vez más y menos con todo lo que está pasando- se puso sería -Vale, nada de besos- le respondí yo intentando no seguir riéndome.

Puse los lomos de salmón en un trozo de pizarra y los sazoné con las hierbas y se lo serví -Así que la comandante está hecha una cocinitas... -dijo Clarke cuando le puse el plato delante, carraspeé -No suelo tener oportunidades para cocinar a quien quiero, pero a partir de mañana las tendré, partimos a Polis- Clarke se me quedó mirando -¿Y que pasa con Indra?- se me había olvidado por completo, vivía en una nube con Clarke, tampoco podía despistarme de esta forma -Es verdad...-murmuré -Pero quiero casarme contigo Clarke, sé que puede esperar a que encontremos a Indra, que puede que esté de retiro, no tienen por que haberla secuestrado- era la primera vez que decía esta palabra en alto, intenté no parecer afectada y me senté al lado de Clarke en la mesa. Ésta puso una de sus manos en mi muslo -Va a estar bien, pero hay que averiguar su paradero, lo sabes...- asentí y miré el plato de salmón -¿Cenamos?- tenía un agujero en el estómago, no había comido nada desde que fui con Indra de caza. Devoré el Salmón, la verdad es que me había quedado bien, ni mucha especia ni soso, casi perfecto.

Cuando terminamos de cenar recogí el plato de Clarke -Puedo hacerlo yo- me dijo ella, sabía perfectamente que podía hacer -Ya, pero quiero hacerlo yo ¿Algún problema?- le dije sin miramientos, ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Deje los platos en un lado de la mesa y me acerqué a Clarke -Dame la mano- cogida de mi mano se levantó de la silla y la acerqué a mi. -Te quiero- le dije en un susurro.


	11. Capítulo 11 Nomon!

Capítulo 11. ¡Nomon!

-CLARKE-

-Yo también te quiero Lexa, mucho- recalqué. Debería odiarla por lo que hizo, pero era totalmente incapaz de hacerlo, mis sentimientos por ella crecen cada día, y mañana serían inmortales. -¿Estas nerviosa?- le pregunté, acaricié su mejilla -Si, no puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa -Lexa sonrió y me apretó contra ella -Aunque tampoco tenemos que esperar a la noche de bodas...- suspiré -¡Lexa, que Indra está desaparecida!- se apartó un poco de mi -Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que está bien, es fuerte...-me agarró de las manos y me fue llevando hacia la cama- Eres una cabezota- le dije pegándome a su boca. Claro que quería tener este momento con ella, pero no estaba segura de si era lo correcto- ¡Que narices, pensamos en nosotras!- le dije a Lexa, ella sonrió y me dió un beso, de esos que te quitan el aliento.

Heda interrumpió el beso -No me puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar Clarke, es que no me lo creo- le sonreí -Calla y bésame- Lexa me obedeció la orden, raro en ella- Bajó su mano derecha al final de mi espalda y me acercó a ella, acercó sus labios a los míos pero no terminaba de besarme -¿Estas jugando conmigo?- le pregunté con una voz ronca, ella dejó ver una leve sonrisa. No podía más. Alcancé sus labios y nos mezclamos en un apasionado beso, bailando agarradas por toda la tienda, clavándonos las esquina de la mesa, de los baúles, hasta llegar a la dichosa cama.

Caí yo primero y ella lentamente fue apoyándose en mí, se sentó a horcajadas y me ayudó a levantarme para poder quitarme la chaqueta y la camiseta con una delicadeza que me impresionaba. Cuando terminó conmigo le ayudé a ella a quitarse la parte posterior de la armadura, todo sin dejar de besarnos. Tras varios minutos conseguimos desnudarnos. Nos metimos dentro de las pieles.

El roce de nuestra piel me causaba escalofríos y un sentimiento de tranquilidad inigualable. Me sentía protegida entre sus brazos, en los de nadie más. Lexa acariciaba y besaba cada poro de mi piel, acariciaba mis piernas, mis brazos, mi vientre, mi rostro. Estaba totalmente entregada a mi al igual que yo a ella. Peleábamos por tener el control la una sobre la otra, forcejeábamos para poder ponernos encima la una de la otra y hacernos el amor. Tras varios besos, caricias y abrazos nos quedamos dormidas.

-LEXA-

Desperté con Clarke a mi lado, como llevo haciendo desde hace unos días y cada vez estoy más convencida de que jamás me cansaré de esto. Me incorporé y me quedé observando como dormía durante unos minutos, me resultaba difícil pensar que esta angelical mujer y yo nos habíamos conocido por quemar a trescientos de mis hombres. Me reí ante este recuerdo, arrepintiéndome automáticamente ya que no era cosa por la que reírse, perdí a muchos guerreros, pero yo los mandé, 'mea culpa'. Me levanté de la cama, me aseé y me puse mi armadura. Me miré al espejo, mi figura autoritaria de comandante y detrás el reflejo de la cama donde Clarke descansaba, ¿Era posible una imagen más humana?.

Enfundé mi arma y salí de la tienda lo más silenciosamente posible. Al dirigir mi mirada al centro del campamento vi una cara familiar, corrí hacia ella, estaba bañada en sangre pero no parecía suya -Indra ¡¿Que ha pasado?!- me miró poniendo su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo, se acercó a mi y me susurró - Lo siento, Heda- no tuve tiempo para articular palabra alguna cuando sentí un pinchazo en mi costado -Indra- articulé a decir, se separó de mi y me llevé las manos a mi costado, al mirarlas estaban llenas de sangre.

Cogí el aire que podía y grité, unos guerreros corrieron a recogerme antes de que me cayera al suelo, y otros dos arrestaron a Indra la cual no opuso resistencia alguna. 'Me ha traicionado' no paraba de repetir eso en mi cabeza. 'La persona que me ha criado, me ha traicionado'. El dolor físico era algo secundario. En realidad Indra me ha criado para liderar pero no me ha querido nunca, de ahí que siempre me repitiera que el amor es debilidad. Debí suponerlo mucho antes.

Los guerreros me estaban llevando a mi tienda - No!, teik me kom the control tent (¡No! Llevadme a la tienda de control)- obedecieron mi orden inmediatamente. En unos minutos y unas cuantas personas consiguieron preparar una camilla con todo lo necesario para cuidarme y cerrarme la herida. -Bring Klark hir (Traedme a Clarke)- en unos minutos Clarke entró en la tienda, su cara estaba totalmente desencajada- Lexa...Qu...¿Que ha pasado?- los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lágrimas a la vez que se arrodillaba a mi lado, cogió mi mano y hundió su cabeza en mi hombro -Clarke te necesito, sabes lidiar con esto, después te contaré todo- acaricié su pelo y me miró a los ojos, se acercó y le di un breve pero intenso beso -Vamos allá- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¡ Todo el mundo fuera!- gritó Clarke con rabia en su voz, se le notaba, necesitaba llorar pero lo haría luego, ahora necesitaba que me salvara la vida, por incontable vez. Se levantó y acercó todas las herramientas a su lado, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a cortarme la ropa -Tendré que mandar hacerme otra parte superior- murmuré -Ahora no pienses en eso- dijo Clarke mientras continuaba cortándome la camiseta. El cuchillo seguía dentro de la herida, habían sido listos al no quitármelo.

Empecé a marearme- Clarke, ai hod yu in- fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de desmayarme.


	12. Capítulo 12 Cancelación

Capítulo 12. Cancelación.

\- CLARKE-

-¡Lexa! ¡Lexa, despierta! Por favor...- acababa de desmayarse, no había perdido tanta sangre, estaba bien hace un momento, no podía estar pasando esto, no a ella, no a nosotras. -¡Ayuda!- grité intentando que alguien me escuchara, en unos segundos Niko entró -Tienes antídotos, dámelos todos - Pero Clarke pued... -¡Todos!- le grité, mi rabia era incontrolable, si no me los daba se los quitaría. Él asintió y salió de la tienda.

Mientras iba a buscar las medicinas intenté despertar a Lexa, sabía que si se dormía había más posibilidades de que no volviera. -Lexa, no me hagas esto por favor cariño, no lo hagas, quédate conmigo- le susurraba mientras apretaba un paño sobre la herida y el cuchillo. No pude contener más mis lágrimas y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro mientras sollozaba. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquí? Niko apareció a mi lado -Toma, este es un remedio para el veneno de nuestras armas... Dáselo, pero no todo-cogí el frasco dedicándole una mirada agradecida al curandero -Quédate conmigo Niko, me vas a ser muy útil.

Volqué ligeramente el frasco en la boca de Lexa mientras Niko se la abría. Una vez unas gotas corrieron por su garganta le devolví la cura a Niko y le pedí que saliera de la tienda, pero sin alejarse mucho.

-Bien, se que aunque estás inconsciente me puedes oír, te voy a sacar el cuchillo- le susurré al oído de la manera más suave que pude. Retiré el trapo, no salía mas sangre, era buena señal. Puse mi mano en el puñal y lo fui sacando poco a poco sin retirar la vista de la herida y atenta a si Lexa hacía algún tipo de gesto o movimiento. ¿Cuanto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto la cura?

Limpie la sangre de al rededor de la herida y una poca que seguía brotando. Por suerte no le alcanzó ningún órgano vital. Como si Indra supiera que así sólo la debilitaría, pero no la mataría, como si la estuvieran vigilando. '¡Octavia!' Pensé en alto - ¡Niko!- en unos minutos estaba en la cabaña - ¿Que deseas Clarke kom skaikru?- se arrodilló a mi lado, para estar a mi mismo nivel -Eres una de las personas en las que ahora mismo más confío, necesito que traigas a Octavia, o le des tu mismo el aviso de que tengo que verla, sólo tú, nadie puede sustituirte ¿Entendido?- Niko asintió y salió a paso apresurado de la tienda.

Pasé unos minutos apretando la herida de Lexa, esperando a que definitivamente dejara de sangrar, mientras observaba su cuerpo, la obra más perfecta que la naturaleza podría crear jamás. Abrió uno de sus ojos y se encontró con los míos -Ey...-le dije con una sonrisa -¿Cuanto tiempo he estado así?- me acerqué a ella mientras nos sosteníamos la mirada -Unas horas ¿Como te sientes?- acaricié su pelo -Como si se me hubiera caído un tronco encima...-intentó levantarse pero la volví a tumbar -Podrías haber esperado a despertarte un poco más tarde, aún no te he cosido la herida, vas a tener que aguantar- Lexa me cogió la mano y me sonrió - Haz lo que tengas que hacer, tengo mis métodos- una vez dicho esto se acomodó sin moverse mucho, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar profundamente.

Esterilicé la aguja y enhebré el hilo y puse una de mis manos frías sobre su torso, a lo que ni se inmutó, estaría en algún tipo de trance espiritual. Perforé su piel con la aguja, odiándome a mi misma por estar haciéndola daño, pero ella parecía no sentir nada físico. Por lo que continué, finalicé la costura sin problemas.

Cogí unas vendas que había en la mesa de los instrumentos e intenté vendarle el costado, pero no podía levantarla para pasar la venda por debajo de su espalda -Lexa, necesito que te incorpores lo más suavemente posible. Sin mediar palabra y sin abrir los ojos, siguió mis órdenes. Pude vendarle sin problemas.

-Ya estás, vas a tener que evitar los esfuerzos por un par de semanas, si no se te volverán a abrir y no quiero que se te infecte, así que te cambiaré el vendaje cada dos días, no te vas a librar de mi Heda- le dije recostándola otra vez en la cama, esta vez ya fuera de su trance. -¿Te voy a tener como mi enfermera personal?- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara, asentí y me acerqué a ella, recostándome a su lado -Más tarde mandare que te lleven a nuestra tienda, ahí tienes todo mucho más disponible que en esta...- Con la mano que Lexa tenía en mi espalda me empezó a acariciar el pelo -¿Aún sigues queriendo casarte conmigo?- me incorporé para poder mirarla a los ojos -¡Claro que quiero! Sólo que no será mañana, no será con los clanes presentes- hechó la cabeza hacia atrás- ¿Que pasa ahora?- me senté en la cama -Te acaban de dar una puñalada, si no es suficiente ha sido una persona en la que tenías total confianza, ha sido mandada, no ha sido decisión suya hacerlo, van detrás de tí Lexa. Asi que sí, la boda queda cancelada por medidas de seguridad- alcancé la boca de la comandante para darle un rápido beso y salí de la cama, Indra no iba a quedar impune después de esto.


	13. Capítulo 13 Frag em op

Capítulo 13. Frag em op.

-CLARKE-

Salí de la tienda donde dejé a Lexa reposando, tenía que descansar, no podía moverse hasta que me asegurara yo misma de que la herida estaba completamente cerrada.

-Where ste Indra?!- grité en medio de Ton DC, alarmada salió Astrid de su tienda -Niña, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Cómo está Lexa?- la mujer me cogió del brazo cariñosamente -Está mejor, puedes ir a verla ¿Sabes dónde han llevado a Indra?- la anciana se me acercó al oído -Agujero- me susurró. Sabía donde la mujer me había dicho, tenían una especie de prisión provisional, supongo que fue donde retuvieron a Jaha y Kane, por lo que nos contaron que no era muy confortable.

Al bajar estaban algunos guardas con ella y Octavia -¿Que haces aquí?- pregunté a mi amiga -Lo mismo que tú, intento comprender el por qué- vino hacia mi -Algo me dice que no fue su intención hacerlo-carraspeé- Bueno, si fue su intención, pero que ella no quería... Clarke, creo que la obligaron- dijo esto para que únicamente yo pudiera oírla. Me separé de Octavia -Puedes irte, ve a ver como esta Lexa y en un rato me informas- Octavia asintió y desapareció en las escaleras.

Indra estaba en medio de la sala, atada a una silla de manos y pies -Veo que te has opuesto a tus captores...- me acerqué a ella, a un palmo de su cara -¡¿Que pasó!?- le grité en la cara. Indra tenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión de culpa, sabía que ella no podría haberlo hecho a no ser que tuviera una razón mucho mayor que la vida de Lexa, quería llegar al fondo del asunto. Se negaba a contestarme. Me retiré unos centímetros -¡Te he hecho una pregunta!- le dí una bofetada en la cara, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados -¡Al menos podrías mirarme Indra! ¡Un guerrero nunca pierde su honor y tu lo estas tirando a la basura!- de mis ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, no de tristeza si no de rabia ¿Por qué no me lo decía?¿Por qué? -Indra, no quiero hacerte daño, pero necesito que me digas la razón, necesito entenderlo - me agaché delante de ella. No tenía juicio en este momento, iba a saber la razón a cualquier precio -Sé que tu no lo harías a la ligera Indra, Lexa ha sido como una hija para ti junto a Anya- la mujer susurró -¡Más alto no te oigo!- abrió los ojos, rojos, y me miró fijamente -No nombres a Anya- dijo con los dientes apretados.

No lograba entenderlo- ¿Y Lexa, Indra? ¿Que pasa con Lexa? Ella está ahí arriba, esperando poder recuperarse milagrosamente por que TÚ has decidió apuñalarla, así que deja que hable de lo que me dé ¡La gana!- saqué mi puñal de la bota y se lo puse en el lateral del cuello -Indra, sé que no quieres esto... ¡¿Por que?!- volví a gritarle a unos milímetros de su cara, no podía más.

-¡Clarke, no!- Octavia vino por detrás y quitó el cuchillo del cuello de Indra -¿Que te crees que estás haciendo?- le miraba directamente a los ojos, tenía miedo. -Clarke, la violencia física ahora no va a ayudarnos, Indra es lista, sabe de sobra que la necesitas viva para saber la razón, no puedes matarla- los dos guardas e Indra nos miraban, miré a la mujer maniatada y retiró su vista -¿Crees que si te dejo a tí la labor vas a poder averiguarlo?- le pregunté a Octavia en un tono demasiado distante.

Le estaba dejando una gran responsabilidad en sus manos, confiaba en ella, pero también sabía que apreciaba mucho a Indra, no sabía exactamente como iba a salir esto. -Bien, cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea necesito que me informes ¿Entendido?- Octavia asintió.

Salí del calabozo, sin sentirme totalmente completa, no había terminado la tarea que había bajado a ejecutar, pero estaba segura de que Octavia lo podría hacer por mí mientras cuido de Lexa. Entré en la tienda, la comandante estaba plácidamente dormida. Me senté en los pies de la cama y me la quedé mirando bastante tiempo -¿Que pasa Clarke?- dijo sin moverse ni abrir los ojos -Pensé que estabas dormida- sonreí -¿Cómo te encuentras?- estiré la mano para acariciar su pierna, se giró. -Bien, estaría mejor de muchas otras formas- Lexa me dedicó una pícara sonrisa -Cuando te recuperes te vas a enterar- le dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a su cara -Ai hod yu in, Lexa- susurré en su oido (Para los principiantes, significa 'te quiero') me miró, se incorporó un poco y me besó, ese beso con promesas unas cumplidas, otras rotas, pero feliz, un beso feliz -Me seintaim (Yo también)- me acomodé al lado de Lexa mientras acariciaba su torso y ella peinaba mi pelo con sus dedos.

En unos minutos ambas estábamos dormidas.


	14. Capítulo 14 Em will tell osir

Capítulo 14. Em will tell osir.

-OCTAVIA-

-Okay indra, teik's do disha. Why don yu odon bilaik? Why did yu tried kom kill leksa? Just tel me why en osir will ge yu free (Bien Indra, hagámoslo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?¿Por qué intentaste matar a Lexa? Sólo dímelo y te dejaremos libres)- no entendía por qué se torturaba de esta manera ¡Sólo tenía que decirnos quien le mando matar a la comandante. La mujer seguía sin decir una palabra, a penas miraba hacía mi posición. Sus ojos miraban al frente, pero la mirada la tenía perdida, como si su alma no se encontrase en esta habitación.

\- Did the az nation sent yu kom kill leksa? Yu did nou frag em op, yu knew chit yu were doing (¿Te mandó la nación del hielo matar a Lexa? No la mataste, sabías lo que hacías-hice una pausa- ¡¿Por qué Indra?- le grité en el oído. La mujer ni se inmutó.

Miré a los guardas, jamás me perdonaría por esto pero debía hacerlo -Ge out, beja- dije mirando a los guardas, éstos asintieron y salieron de la habitación como yo les había pedido. -Nos quedaremos solas Indra -di un par de vueltas a la silla donde estaba atada la mujer mientras anudaba en mi puño una tela mojada -No quiero hacer esto, y tú tampoco quieres que lo haga.

Indra me miró -¡Tú no sabes nada niña!- me gritó la maniatada mujer. -Si sé Indra, sé que tú no lo harías por que sí. Sé que alguien te dijo que lo hicieras. Sé que te amenazaron- los ojos de la mujer se empezaron a humedecer, núnca la había visto así. -Creí que sería más fácil para tí decirmelo si nos quedábamos solas, por eso mande salir a los guardas -cogí aire, intentando guardar mi paciencia, ya que la iba a necesitar. -Si...- susurró Indra -Si ¿Qué?- pregunté aún sabiendo a lo que se refería. -Me obligaron, me chantajearon...- le mujer dijo entre sollozos -Iban a matar a Eskol, me chantajearon y no pude... Entiendo perfectamente ahora a la comandante, nunca me había visto en esta situación, pero es muy obvio que el amor es mucho más fuerte que el honor- me quedé paralizada, nunca había imaginado que este tipo de palabras iba a escucharlas de la mujer fría y distante que era Indra.

Suspiré y me puse detrás de ella, me apoyé en sus hombros -Haré pasar a los guardas, se quedará de momento entre nosotras, Clarke y Lexa- ella asintió - Come in!- grité, tan alto para que los guardas me escucharan, en unos segundos aparecieron - Ai'm na talk kom klark en leksa, beja nou touch her (Voy a hablar con Clarke y Lexa, por favor no la toqueis)- nuestras miradas contactaron unos segundos y abandoné la habitación. Tenía que comunicarselo a Clarke y a la comandante.

-CLARKE-

Estaba limpiándole la herida de nuevo a Lexa cuando Octavia pidió permiso para entrar a la tienda -Clarke...- le miré y asentí -Traigo noticias- ante esas palabras yo me levanté y Lexa abrió los ojos como platos -Dinos-dijo la comandante. La chica se acercó a nosotras y sin elevar mucho el tono dijo -La obligaron, no fue ella. ¿Entendeís esto? Os quieren muertas- Lexa y yo nos miramos y asentimos al unísono -Indra no quería hacerlo- continúo- la chantajearon con la vida de su hijo -Eskol...- murmuró Lexa -¿Indra tiene un hijo?- estaba en shock, no sabía que esa mujer tenía familia a parte de la gente del pueblo -Iré a hablar con ella, Octavia-miré a la morena- vienes conmigo, quiero que alguien se quede con Lexa, no estará sola en ningún momento- dicho esto salí de la tienda y Octavia de encargó de buscarle una compañia fiable a Lexa, Lincoln.

Bajamos a la habitación, la mujer estaba maniatada, con la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en alguna parte del suelo -Dejadnos...-ordené a los guardias, inmediatamente salieron de la sala. -Indra te voy a liberar, pero necesito que prometas que jamás volverás a atentar contra la vida de alguien de trikru, lo pagarás con tu vida- dije mientras me acercaba a ella y aflojaba las cuerdas. -Merezco morir Clarke- dijo la mujer masajeándose las muñecas, en ese momento recordé una frase que me marcó de por vida -Lo que hiciste te perseguirá por el resto de tus días- dicho esto Indra se levantó -Veo que aprendes rapido- asentí y sali de la habitación seguida de la mujer y Octavia. Me paré delante de la tienda, no iba a dejar que Indra entrara allí.

\- Lexa sentenciará tu pena-le dije- Octavia quédate con ella- asintió y puso sus marrones ojos en la mujer, sin apartarlos, como un animal y su presa. Entré a la tienda -Hola Lincoln- se levantó de la silla -Heya, Clarke ¿Que ha pasado? He estado ausente unos días, acabo de llegar y Octavia me dijo que cuidara de Lexa, pero estaba dormida cuando entré- suspiré -Indra, ha atentado contra la vida de la comandante- inmediatamente Lincoln apretó sus dientes -¡No puede ser Clarke! ¡No fue ella!- asenti -Lo hizo delante de toda la aldea, si lo fué- el chico no sabía que hacer -No la mates Clarke, por favor, sé que se lo merece pero no la mates...- me agarró de ambos brazos, quedándose frente a mi. Suavemente hice que me soltara -Lincoln, no voy a matarla, eso sería suficiente fácil para ella... Vivirá, pero la comandante sentenciará en que situación- Lincoln me miró y asintió - La chantajearon con la vida de Eskol... No creo que debamos hacerle pagar a ella, si no al verdadero culpable- dijo Lexa, Lincoln y yo nos miramos -La nación del hielo- susurró el moreno, la comandante y yo asentimos a la par.

\- ¿Se me permite hablar con ella?- asentí -Si, pero no quiero que le quiteís el ojo de encima, ni Octavia ni tú, al menos hasta que decidamos algo, se hará un referéndum en la aldea- Lincoln nos miró por última vez y salió de la tienda.

Me acerqué a Lexa -¿Cómo estás?-le pregunté a la vez que me agachaba para quedarme a su lado, cogió mi mano, apoyada en la cama -Ahora bien, estás aquí- no pude evitar sonreír -¿Cuanto tiempo más debo estar aqui?Tengo que hacer cosas, atender a mis deberes como comandante, planificar la emboscada a la nación del hielo... -me acerqué a ella, haciendo que dejara de hablar, y le di un lento beso en los labios -Deja que esta vez me encargue yo, tengo fama de conquistadora y no solo de corazones...- Lexa me miró extrañada, yo me dediqué una ronrisa a mi cruel chiste, no podía creer que acabara de hacer un comentario cómico de lo que paso en , pero era verdad, lo hice, Bellamy y yo lo hicimos. Lo conseguimos.


	15. Capítulo 15 Heda

Capítulo 15. Heda.

-Lexa-

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Indra confesó la razón del ataque, hoy haríamos el referendum de la aldea para decidir sobre su futuro. Mi herida estaba sanando ya que Clarke la limpiaba y desinfectaba, poco a poco pude ir moviendome, con ayuda, pero lo hacía. Ya no aguantaba más postrada en una cama, aunque me doliera necesitaba moverme, y como guerrera aguantaba muy bien el dolor físico.

-Clarke- dije entrando en la tienda de mando -En unas horas reuniré al pueblo, he pensado en unas alternativas bastante factibles- la rubia asintió, pero no estaba prestándome atención, miraba el mapa de las civilizaciones. Por su mirada pude deducir que se centraba en Azgeda, me acerqué a la rubia por detrás -Clarke, no quiero que esto te afecte, estoy bien, estamos bien, somos duras- le dije intentando calmarla -y esto lo haremos juntas- coloqué un mechón de su dorada melena detrás de la oreja, ella asintió.

-Bien, ¿Por dónde vamos?- le pregunté después de unos segundo de quedarme observándola -Llevará tiempo -suspiró- podríamos bordear sus límites, hacernos aliados de las naciones que rodean Azgeda, y recorriendo las fronteras podríamos atacar desde todos los puntos... Una emboscada a lo grande... Pero para ello nos tenemos que poner en contacto con el resto de aldeas y ciudades sin que la nación del hielo sepa de ello... -Dió un golpe a la mesa- Eso va a ser más difícil, cualquiera podría ser un infiltrado... -Clarke me miró abriendo los ojos totalmente, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo... Y así fué.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Indra-hizo una pausa -Ahora, ¿Vienes?- asentí, inmediatamente Clarke salió de la tienda y yo con paso moderado, hice lo mismo.

Entramos en la tienda de Indra, en la cual estaban Lincoln y Octavia, vigilándola.

\- Bien -empezó 'Wanheda'-¿Quién fué, Indra?- le preguntó con un tono indiferente, cómo si nunca hubiera tratado con ella. -La nación del hielo- la mujer parecía nerviosa, pero esa era una información que sabíamos, incluso antes de que fuera desvelada- No qué nación, ¡¿QUIÉN?!- le gritó Clarke, acercándose peligrosamente a la jefa Kom Trikru. Cogí su brazo y le aparté de Indra, acercándola a mi. Al tocarle noté como su cuerpo se relajaba, era reconfortante hacerla sentir así.

\- Yo... - la mujer hizo una pausa, como si le doliera lo que iba a decirnos- Nia- se me paró en seco el corazón -¡NO!- grité. -El objetivo no era Lexa, Clarke, eras tú- le dijo a la rubia, la cual no se explicaba nada. -Entonces, ¿Por qué atacaste a Lexa?- Clarke no paraba de mirarnos intentando buscar una respuesta, pero ninguno, a parte de Indra, la sabíamos. -Por que no podría aguantarlo, no otra vez...- susurró la presionada mujer, no sabíamos de quien estaba hablando, hasta que fijó su mirada en mi- No podía repetirse lo de Costia, no podía, necesitamos una líder -miró a Clarke- o dos, para evitar la guerra que se avecina -hizo una ligera pausa- La nación del hielo, en especial su reina, están deseando sembrar el caos sobre Lexa, otra vez- Clarke le interrumpió- No lo hará- dijo la rubia, a la vez que agarraba mi mano.

-Necesitamos el apoyo de los demás clanes, sin ellos no ganaremos esta guerra- Indra me miró- Ellos no son oficialmente un Clan, Heda- Clarke apretó mi mano -Lo seremos- dijo serena-mente la líder del pueblo celeste. Yo simplemente asentí, mostrándola mi aprobación, intentando reprimir mis emociones al escuchar esas palabras de la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

\- Mientras arregláis esto, Lincoln y yo volveremos a Camp Jaha, para informar a Abby y Kane de los acontecimientos, les traeremos aquí- Octavia sentenció. Clarke y yo asentimos al unísono. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a mi tienda. Al entrar, Clarke se tiró encima de la cama ahogando un grito en las pieles, no pude evitar reírme, me senté en la cama, a los pies de Clarke -Ey, todo va a salir bien, y creéme que si yo digo eso...- la rubia se dió la vuelta y me abrazó -Clarke...- le susurré, ella empezó a sollozar -Es por mi culpa Lexa, casi mueres por mi culpa- dijo en un tono apenas audible -Ya, pero estoy viva, mi sucesor tendrá que esperar un poco más- la separé de mi y limpié sus lágrimas con mis labios, depositando besos a cada lado de su cara.

****Escena subidita de tono, YO OS AVISO, no quiero dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Sé que no lo haré pero aviso por si acaso****

Clarke aprovechó la ocasión para besarme. Hacía unos días que no me besaba así, no podía perder la ocasión. Seguí con el beso, acariciando sus labios con mi lengua-Clarke...- susurré- Te quiero- ella no me respondió, en cambio empezó a besarme profundamente, como si quisiera poseerme. Nuestros labios bailaban en la boca de la otra, mientras nuestras lenguas peleaban por tener el control la una sobre la otra. La tumbé, yo sentada a horcajadas encima de ella, sin dejar de besarnos, sin perder ni un segundo el ritmo que un par de minutos atrás habíamos empezado a marcar.

Clarke se incorporó, quitándose la chaqueta. Me acomodé y quité la parte superior de su vestimenta, dejando libres sus pechos para poder tocarlos y besarlos a mi antojo. Pero sin darme cuenta, se aferró a mis caderas y en un giro yo estaba debajo de ella. Se separó de mi -Yo también te quiero Lexa, te amo- uní mis labios, de nuevo, con los suyos y me incorporé quitándome, con su ayuda, la parte superior de la armadura 'Me la tenía que haber quitado antes' me dije a mi misma 'Aceleraría mucho más todo' seguí. Terminamos de pie al lado de la cama. Clarke me ayudó a quitarme la ropa, lo hicimos mucho más deprisa entre las dos.

Nos metimos bajo las pieles. Besándonos la boca, el cuello, los hombros, algo tierno, pero rudo a la vez. Ambas necesitábamos el contacto de la otra. Ahora era yo la que estaba sobre Clarke. Agarré sus muñecas aprisionándola sobre las pieles -No te vas a escapar...- ella simplemente sonrió -Tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo- soltó una risita que me indicaba que estaba nerviosa. Su respiración me lo decía, a parte de sus temblorosas piernas, quería esto al igual que yo. Besé su boca, hasta quedarme sin aliento, bajé por su cuello, continué por sus hombros, haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de mi nariz, siendo lo más delicada posible, pero sin dejar libres sus muñecas.

Me deslicé con delicadeza a uno de sus pechos, depositando besos en el camino hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo. Jugué con mi lengua mientras Clarke se retorcía debajo de mi cuerpo, jadeaba como nunca la había oído- Lexa...- susurró, buscó mi mirada y mordió su labio. Me incorporé y la besé, dejando ya sus manos danzar libres. Agarró mi cabeza, acercándola a la suya, queriendo que nuestros profundos besos lo fueran aún más. Con mi mano derecha masajeé su pecho, pellizcándole en la zona más sensible, haciendo que dejara de besarme y me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Acariciaba mi espalda y mis senos mientras yo descendía a su centro más codiciado por mis dedos. Rocé su muslo, provocando un gemido en Clarke. Pegó su cabeza en mi pecho. Las dos estábamos sentadas, yo encima de ella. Tenía aprisionada mi cara con ambas manos, mientras estimulaba su sexo. Fui recostándome lentamente para dejarla tumbada y relajada, mientras me ponía a su lado para poder seguir besándola y estimulándola a la vez.

Poco a poco su respiración fue siendo más irregular, sus gemidos habían elevado notablemente su volumen, pero me daba igual que nos oyeran. Quería que disfrutara, quería darle todo el placer que pudiera. Agarró mi mano y me guió lentamente a su interior, soltó el aire que había retenido durante este gesto en un sonoro pero ahogado gemido, abrió los ojos completamente, tropezándose con mi embriagada mirada sobre su cuerpo. Clarke marcaba el ritmo sobre mi mano, sus caderas no paraban de moverse y yo con ella. -Abre tus piernas- le susurré en el oído mientras me ponía encima de ella, no dijo nada, agarró mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y las separo levemente -Más Clarke...- solté mis manos y las pase por debajo de sus muslos, volviendo a unirlas con las de ella, quedándome delante de su sexo. -Lexa yo...-hundí mi lengua lentamente- ¡Joder!- grito ella, no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, fue breve. Seguí con mi tarea.

Mi lengua, lentamente, hacía caricias sobre el centro de aquella increíble mujer, depositaba besos en sus ingles y en la parte interior de sus muslos, a veces, incluso mordiéndola. La mano izquierda de Clarke dejo libre la mía, para agarrarme del pelo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, se curvaba, sus caderas se movían y se elevaban. Aligeré los movimientos de mi lengua sobre ella, haciendo que definitivamente soltara mi otra mano para retirarme el pelo de la cara, sus piernas se abrazaron a mi espalda.

Introduje uno de mis dedos en su interior, Clarke gimió inaudiblemente, proseguí con el siguiente y ella misma fue quien marcó el ritmo con sus caderas. -Ven- logró decir entre una exhalación de aire, trepé por su cuerpo, sin dejar de moverme en su interior, me agarró del cuello y me llevó hasta su boca, besándome. Atrapó mi labio inferior con sus dientes haciéndome soltar un gemido.

Clarke se tensó, dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. Nuestras bocas estaban a escasos milímetros, sus ojos estaban en blanco. Gimió. No una ni dos veces. No me lo tomé como una pausa, seguí con mi objetivo -Ey ya...- me susurró delicadamente- Deja que me recupere de esto... Y verás- reí ante la idea de que pudiera recuperarse en los momentos próximos -Ay hod yu in Klark kom trikru- me abracé a ella- Ai hod you in seintaim Lexa- besó mi frente.

En unos momentos Clarke estaba durmiéndose. Nos tapé y me acomodé en su pecho, escuchando como los latidos de su corazón volvían, poco a poco, a la normalidad.

La amaba. Verdaderamente lo hacía. A NADIE había amado de esta forma.


	16. Capítulo 16 Kru

Capítulo 16. Kru.

-Clarke-

Aún no había anochecido. Lexa me había agotado, por lo que este descanso había estado muy aprovechado. Al despertar, la comandante estaba sentada a mi lado en la cama. Con su ropa puesta y con un mapa extendido. -¿Que haces?- le pregunté con una voz ronca. Volteó su cabeza para mirarme y depositó un suave beso en mi frente -Estoy trazando las fronteras a las que atacaremos, en caso de que los otros 11 clanes se unan a nosotros...- no me daban las cuentas -¿11?- pregunté extrañada, ella asintió -Vosotros también seréis un clan, lo que no asegura que queráis uniros a la coalición-la interrumpí -Cuenta con nosotros Lexa, deberías hacerlo sin yo decírtelo- ella suspiró, apretando su mandíbula -Lo sé, pero ya no estás allí con ellos. Cuando venga tu madre y Kane lo hablaremos. Pero no aquí- la miré extrañada -¿Dónde?- 'Polis' pensé nada más formular la pregunta- En Polis, Clarke- asentí levantándome de la cama y comenzando a asearme.

-Nos nombrarás alli el decimotercer Clan, ¿No?- la miré, seguía en la cama. Simplemente asintió. Se la veía concentrada. Puse mi ropa y me senté con ella en la cama. -¿Has pensado lo de Indra?- sin apartar la vista del mapa asintió -Yo también. Ahora nos es muy útil, no podemos desterrarla ya que la nación del hielo se ocuparía de ella...- se hizo el silencio. -No será la jefa kon trikru más... Lo entenderá -asentí '¿Quién lo será?- Lexa... ¿Quien...?- antes de terminar la pregunta ella ya estaba respondiéndome -Necesito unos días para pensarlo. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de un Clan exclusivamente, si no lo haría, necesito a alguien que sepa liderar un pueblo- le miré 'Yo podría'- tu no puedes Clarke, quieren matarte, quizás en un futuro, pero no ahora... Debo consultar al pueblo- Lexa se levantó dando la vuelta a la cama, situándose delante mío -¿Vienes?- asentí y la seguí fuera de la tienda.

Nos situamos en el centro de la aldea, donde Lexa anunció nuestro inesperado compromiso, que por desgracia aún no tenía fecha, muchas cosas debían completarse y arreglarse antes. - Trikru! -gritó ella. En unos minutos, la mayoría de la gente de la aldea, unas 40 personas, estaba concentradas a nuestro al rededor. -Como sabréis, la gente del pueblo celeste lleva tiempo con nosotros, en unos días se unirán a nosotros como el decimotercer Clan, formando así una coalición- miro detenidamente las caras de las personas, la gente no parecía disgustada -Y como sabréis, la líder de este pueblo me atacó- enseguida se empezaron a formar murmullos - Shof Op!- grité, intentando recobrar mi compostura. No necesitábamos especulaciones, necesitábamos escuchar al pueblo, no que hablaran entre ellos.

Miré a Lexa intentando disculparme con la mirada, a lo que ella apretó su mandíbula y retirandome la vista, sabía que no le había hecho mucha gracia -Bien, Indra será destituida de su cargo, seguirá en el hasta que encuentre a alguien que sepa manejar la aldea -Hizo una pausa recorriendo el rostro de los habitantes -Si alguien tiene alguna objeción será bienvenido en la tienda de control, tenéis tres días- dicho esto Lexa me miró y se dirigió a la tienda anteriormente nombrada. La seguí.

Cuando estábamos dentro, ella se sentó en su trono -Lo siento- dije firmemente caminando hacia ella -Clarke, en privado puedes interrumpirme lo que quieras, pero ante mi pueblo yo soy la autoridad, nadie me interrumpe mientras hablo, ni siquiera para mandar callar a quien lo está haciendo. Ya se lo ordenaré yo si lo veo necesario- no me esperaba esta respuesta de Lexa. Caminé hacia ella, no mantenía el contacto visual conmigo -¿Que te pasa?- le pregunté sentándome en uno de los brazos del trono, ella suspiró -Todo esto Clarke... Quieren acabar con vosotros, contigo y eso me mata- cogí su mano entre las mías- Clarke, tu me das fuerzas, pero desde que nacemos hemos sido entrenados para defender a nuestro pueblo, a nuestra comandante, en este caso soy yo- alcé su barbilla para que me mirara, sus ojos estaban vidriosos -Lexa, sé que me quieres, y que harás lo posible para mantener a tu gente, a la mía y a los demás clanes en paz, juntas formaremos esta coalición, no estamos solas- ella asintió -Y ahora mientras esperamos a que los ciudadanos nos den sus opiniones, ¿Por que no redactamos los comunicados para las demás naciones? Cuanto antes se envíen mejor- la comandante asintió.

A veces, me recordaba a una niña débil e indefensa, luego recordaba que era la mujer más poderosa ante los clanes. Recordaba que era una guerrera, tanto física como emocional, recordaba que era una líder.

Tras una horas redactando los comunicados, se los entregamos a los 11 jinetes, para que se los entregaran a las naciones, en cuestión de unas semanas sabríamos la respuesta. El comunicado decía lo siguiente:

'Clanes Terrestres,

La comandante de la sangre os propone formar una coalición en defensa contra la nación del hielo, la cual ha rebelado recientemente actos bélicos en contra de la nación del bosque, raptando a su jefa y chantajeándola con la vida de su propio hijo. Por lo cual será destituida de su puesto, pero no será desterrada.

Acudimos a vosotros como naciones unidas que somos. Vuestra unión os protegerá de las decisiones de la reina de la nación del hielo en caso de que ésta desee iniciar una guerra. En caso de que no aceptéis la coalición, seréis considerados el enemigo, dando por hecho que apoyáis la causa de Nia, la reina.

Debido a esta coalición, los llegados recientemente, 'El pueblo celeste' serán nombrados decimotercer clan. Invitamos a los embajadores y representantes de los clanes a la ceremonia que se celebrará en Polis en las próximas semanas. Como siempre la entrada con armas será totalmente restringida. Y quien sea intervenido con algún objeto letal será sentenciado a muerte.

Aprovecho el comunicado para informarles, de nuevo, de la unión de Lexa 'Comandante de sangre, con Clarke 'Comandante de la muerte'. Se realizará tras la reunión con los clanes, la unión del 'Pueblo celeste' como decimotercer Clan y la discusión del futuro de las Naciones sobre la Nación del Hielo.

HEDA.'

(TRIGESDASLENG)

KRU,

Heda 'Gon jus' proposes kom form a coalition kom defend from Azgeda, which has recently rebelled acts gon wan gon the nation gon the trikru, kidnapping en blackmailing his boss kom the sonraun gon her son. Therefore em shall be removed kom his post, ba will nou be banished.

Osir come kom yu as osir laik united nations. Your union will protect yu kom the decisions gon the kwin gon Azgeda taim em wants kom begin a wor. In case yu nou accept the coalition, yu will be considered the baga, assuming chon support the cause gon Nia, the kwin.

Gon disha coalition, recently arrived, 'the skaikru' shall be appointed thirteenth clan. Osir invite ambassadors en representatives gon the clans the ceremony kom be held in polis in the coming weeks. As always entry ste completely restricted weapons. En chon ste involved kom a lethal object yu will be sentenced kom wamplei.

Ai teik the statement kom inform again the union gon Leksa 'commander gon jus' et Klark' Wanheda '. Will be held pas the meeting kom the clans, the union gon 'skykru' as thirteenth clan en discussion gon the future gon the nation gon Azgeda.

Heda.'

La noche había caído, nos retirábamos a nuestra tienda cuando Indra, ya libre por la aldea se acercó a nosotras, lentamente, levantando las manos en gesto de paz. No iba a atacarnos. -Heda...- comenzó- creo justa su decisión, gracias por no desterrarme, se que es lo que se debería haber hecho- Lexa asintió como aprobación y aceptación de gratitud. Indra siguió su camino a su nueva tienda, mucho mas humilde que la anterior.

Entramos en nuestro refugio, donde la comandante era Lexa y donde yo era una simple chica de 19 años. -Clarke, ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo en un tono triste, se acercó a mi y me abrazó. -No quiero perderte...- le respondí con un susurro en el oído, ella negó -No lo harás... Sólo que necesito desahogarme- levanté una ceja y lentamente le mostré una sonrisa pícara -Se me ocurren muchas formas...- Lexa rió- Luego veremos, pero de veras que quiero contarte como me siento.

Nos sentamos en la cama. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.


	17. Capítulo 17 Somos

Capítulo 17. Somos.

-LEXA-

\- Sé como te sentiste sola ante el Monte Weather, indefensa y presionada, todo el mundo esperaba lo mejor de ti, tanto los de dentro como los de fuera- Clarke bajó su cabeza, no quería recordar nada de lo que hizo- Sé que tuviste que tomar decisiones muy duras, quitaste vidas que no querrías haber quitado, pero eso es lo que vamos a tener que hacer -mis ojos empezaban a empañarse -Nunca quise convertirte en esto, Clarke- las lágrimas atentaban en caer sobre mis mejillas -Yo, lo siento tanto- y comencé a sollozar. Ella me rodeó con sus brazos. Era la única persona que conocía me verdadero yo, mi verdadera forma, la que estaba debajo de la comandante, la joven asustada de 21 años.

-Ambas tuvimos que hacer lo que hicimos por nuestro pueblo, Lexa- Clarke acariciaba mi espalda- Yo abandoné allí a amigos, a gente que nos había ayudado, los maté... Y bueno tu, lo mismo prácticamente. Pero lo hicimos en el pasado y ahora estamos en el presente y debemos hacer lo que se dicte... Así que Lexa- me separé de ella y la miré a sus ojos, vidriosos -Estamos juntas en esto, yo voy a intentar no fallarte, espero que tampoco me falles tú a mi- asentí depositando un suave beso en sus labios -Puedes confiar plenamente en mi Clarke, estamos juntas- le dediqué una tímida sonrisa. -¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?-me preguntó. Yo secándome las lágrimas e incorporándome para sentarme en la cama, asentí -Tu madre y Kane llegarán mañana a TonDc para que partamos hacia Polis, ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán todo esto?- suspiró- No lo sé, prefiero no pensarlo hasta que mañana ellos sean los que me digan 'Si aceptamos ser el decimotercer clan' -dijo intentando imitar la voz de Kane, a lo que respondí con una carcajada, ella continuó- o'No, son terrestres Clarke, no somos como ellos'- imitando la voz de su madre. Justo cuando terminó la frase atrapé su cara con mis manos y acerqué nuestros rostros -Juntas-.

La besé y la seguí besando. Necesitaba su calor, sus abrazos y sus caricias. Necesitaba de ella. -Clarke- le llamé sin a penas separar nuestros labios- Quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que he perdido sin estar a tu lado- ella simplemente sonrió, la respuesta perfecta -Deja de hablar y bésame- tenía que obedecerla, era Wanheda.

Esta vez nos adelantamos. Bueno, me adelanté a los acontecimientos y me levanté de la cama mientras me quitaba la armadura y la ropa quedándome con una ligera túnica que llegaba hasta los muslos, bajo la atenta mirada de Clarke, que estaba sentada en la cama con una sonrisa muy amplia, como una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de regalar su primer stik para el entrenamiento (Stik= Palo alargado de madera lijada destinado al entrenamiento del combate cuerpo a cuerpo)- Ven- dijo sensualmente. Me acerqué a ella y extendió la mano. La tomé y me tumbé encima de ella -Sé que te lo digo poco, pero te amo- en mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa, una verdadera. -Yo a ti también y deberíamos decírnoslo más a menudo, para que no se nos olvide- le susurré mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. Ella negó a la vez que reía -Creo que no se me va a olvidar- unimos nuestros labios una vez más. Como si se tratara de una guerra por territorios, nuestras lenguas chocaban la una con la otra, queriendo colonizarnos mutuamente.

Clarke atrapó mis caderas entre sus piernas, inesperadamente me volcó con ella, situándome debajo, sin despegar su boca de la mía. Me incorporé para quitar su ropa. Tarde un mínimo en hacerlo. Tanta era la necesidad de sentir nuestras pieles unidas...

Finalmente ambas quedamos desnudas, acariciando cada centímetro de nuestra piel, besando cada poro y cada lunar. En unos instantes Clarke me abrazaba, sujetaba mis brazos, mis caderas, mi cuello... mientras nos besábamos. Despegué nuestras bocas unos milímetros-No me vas a perder jamás- dije jadeando, uniendo nuestros labios ya hinchados del roce. -No por favor- contestó ella segundos después.

Comenzó a bajar el nivel de sus besos hacia mi cuello, y sus caricias cada vez eran mas lentas y cuidadas. Estaba jugando conmigo. Recogí el cabello rubio de Clarke con una mano, mientras nos dábamos las manos de la otra. Siguió descendiendo, dejando un surco de besos hasta mi pecho. Se centro en mis pezones, solté un gemido. Con su mano masajeaba mis pechos y volvía hasta mi boca -Me alegra que te guste...- me susurró al oído antes de que retirara su cabeza, para seguir besando mi cuerpo. Atrapé el lóbulo de su oreja con mis dientes, a lo que ella respondió con un gruñido. Su mano danzaba por mi cuerpo, acariciando mis curvas, mientras la otra se colaba por mi espalda y la erguía. Clarke quedó sentada sobre mí. Duró poco.

-Quieta- me dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama, no daba crédito, '¿Que pensaba hacer?'. Inmediatamente volvió a subirse a la cama, pero esta vez a mis espaldas, rodeándome desde atrás con sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, haciendo que tumbara mi cuello, dejando libre mi clavícula, en la cual cautelosa-mente depositaba pequeños besos húmedos. Su manos vagaban sin rumbo sobre mi torso, atrapando mis pechos entre sus dedos, los cuales sutilmente se deslizaban hacia el eje de mi ser.

Danzábamos rítmica-mente, sin despegar nuestros cuerpos, escuchando nuestras respiraciones, no sabiendo donde tocar o donde poner las manos en el cuerpo de la otra. Yo me aferraba a las piernas de Clarke, para no perder el equilibrio y acabar con la cara en las mantas. Giré mi cuello para dejar nuestras bocas a la altura para un perfecto beso. Un beso entre gemidos. Ella empezó a deslizar su mano derecha hacia mi centro, húmedo de deseo y necesidad. Con paciencia y cuidado me tocaba, haciéndome sentir mil maravillas en un sólo segundo -Te...te necesito- conseguí articular antes de que Clarke introdujera uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Éramos una.

Entre jadeos, gemidos y nuestros nombres gritados al azar, Clarke y yo caímos rendidas la una ante la otra en la cama, comiéndonos a besos. -Eres lo que merezco- me dijo Clarke respirando entrecortada mente. Cerré mis ojos y recordé nuestro primer beso, en como esperé a que me correspondiera después de besarle yo a ella. '¿No merecemos algo más que la supervivencia?' esta frase fue la que hizo que me diera cuenta de que los sentimientos no tienen por qué esconderse.


	18. Capítulo 18 Consecuencias

Capítulo 18. Consecuencias.

-Lexa-

Al día siguiente Abby y Kane llegaron. No les había vuelto a ver desde que Clarke y yo fuimos a Camp Jaha para anunciar nuestra unión, la cual aún no se había realizado.

Estaba entrenando a los niños cuando me notificaron que estaban ya en TonDc. Fui a buscar a Clarke. -Clarke- dije asomándome a nuestra tienda- Abby y Kane acaban de llegar- entré, la rubia estaba dormida en la cama- me voy a asear y a cambiarme la ropa, prepárate antes de que termine- se removió entre las sábanas -Ya voy...- gruño frotándose la cara y estirándose.

Cuando estuvimos listas fuimos a la tienda de mando, dónde nos esperaban Indra, Kane, Abby y... -Bellamy ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Clarke en cuanto se dió cuenta de que estaba ahí. El chico fué en dirección a Clarke para abrazarla, pero ella se apartó y yo me puse entre los dos -¿Que haces?- le pregunté en tono desafiante. Si las miradas matasen en ese momento, Clarke y yo estaríamos muertas. Bellamy retrocedió un paso y yo me aparté de ellos. -Gracias- susurró Clarke a mis espaldas. -Kane, Abby...Bellamy- dije caminando hasta mi trono, Clarke me siguió y se situó a mi lado '¿Cómo he podido pasarlo? ¡Ella necesita un trono!' - ...Comandante...- volví la vista hacia Clarke, y me senté cruzando mis piernas. -¿Y bien?- dijo Bellamy con desprecio - Nadie te ha invitado a estar aquí, puedes irte si lo deseas -dijo Indra desde el fondo de la tienda. Bellamy se giró para mirarla -Me quedaré... No me fio- susurró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo, ya que todos los presentes en la sala pudimos escuchar lo que dijo. Kane carraspeó -Nos ha hecho llamar Comandante- dijo él mirando a Clarke, asentí -La gente del pueblo celeste se unirá a los clanes ¿Están de acuerdo?- Abby miró a Kane, sus caras estaban descompuestas. Clarke bajó las escaleras y se situó delante de ambos, pero manteniendo una ligera distancia con Bellamy, el cual cargaba su fusil a la espalda 'Que raro que Indra no se lo haya quitado...'. -Loghi -llamé a uno de mis guardias para que se acercara, mientras Clarke hablaba sobre la coalición- Come hir- se acercó a mi, agachando la cabeza en forma de saludo- Ai want yu kom teik Belomi's gon out gon hir, quietly beja- el guarda fue hasta Bellamy y con señas le dijo que dejara el arma en el suelo, ningún grounder tocaría jamás un arma moderna, ni siquiera en caso de vida o muerte.

Bellamy me miró y se fué de la tienda. A todo esto Clarke, Abby y Kane observaban lo ocurrido -¿Pasa algo comandante?- preguntó Clarke -No se puede entrar a la tienda de mando con un arma de fuego- dije secamente. Kane asintió, Abby a penas podía quitar la mirada de su hija. -Sigamos- Clarke acercó a ambos líderes hasta el final de las escaleras que estaban ante mí. -Heda, creemos que la unión no sería bien recibida por los miembros del consejo ya existente, tampoco creo que sea bien vista por nuestra gente- dijo Clarke como portavoz del pueblo celeste que era. Yo asentí indiferentemente. No me esperaba esa respuesta, pero tampoco me esperaba una confirmación, me levanté del trono dispuesta a bajar las escaleras cuando Kane me miró -Pero lo haremos- no entendía, pero más tarde lo hablaría con Clarke. -Más tarde hablaremos de los detalles, no se vayan del pueblo me gustaría hacer una cena en honor a su visita y en celebración de los acontecimientos- agarré mis manos por detrás de la espalda, retiré la mirada de los ojos de Kane y Abby y miré a Clarke -Acompáñame.

-Clarke-

Miré a Kane y a mi madre, rogándoles con la mirada de que se quedaran esa noche. Seguí a Lexa fuera de la tienda. Lo que vi no me lo esperaba. Dos guardas tenían a Bellamy arrestado. -Chit don happened hir?!- gritó Lexa alterada. Yo no podía quitar la mirada de Bellamy, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a la cara. Los guardas zarandearon a Bellamy y calló al suelo de rodillas. Miré a Lexa, negué con la cabeza. No sabía que había pasado. Ella se acercó al chico y se agachó ante el, cogió su cara y le miró con cara de asco. Él ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con ella. 'Dios Bel ¿Que has hecho?' pensé. Lexa se levantó y giró mi cabeza para mirarme. Noté su mirada sobre mi, pero yo no podía retirarla de él.

\- Come hir- indicó a uno de los guardas mientras venía hacia mi -¿Que ha pasado?- el guarda me miró -A atentado contra tres hombres de la aldea, dos están muertos y uno gravemente herido Heda- notaba que me faltaba la respiración. Miré a Bellamy, no me lo podía creer. -¡¿Cómo has podido?!- me abrí paso entre Lexa y el guarda. Cogí su cara y le volví a gritar -¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Contestame!- sentí una mano en mi hombro, me giré era mi madre. -¿Que ha pasado Clarke?- preguntó sorprendida -Habla con vuestro 'Rey- dije con desprecio, me alejé casi corriendo y me metí en nuestra tienda.

Me tiré en la cama y comencé a llorar y a chillar -¡Eres un idiota!¡IDIOTA!- las pieles ahogaban mis lágrimas y mis gritos. Escuché unos pasos a mi espalda, era Lexa -Clarke, tenemos que hablar- esta no era la chica normal, esta era la comandante.


	19. Capítulo 19 Em Honon

Capítulo 19. Em honon.

-BELLAMY-

Salí de la tienda donde se encontraba la estúpida comandante.. La odiaba. nos había quitado todo, nos había abandonado y estas personas seguían de su lado. no lo podía entender, iban a hacer lo que quisiera ella sin pensar en el pueblo, por miedo. Pero yo no le tenía miedo, simplemente era una chica, que estaba en el mando, como yo o Clarke.

-Clarke...- susurré para mi mismo mientras me alejaba atravesando la aldea. Los habitantes me miraban y dirigían su mirada a mi fusil. Unos de ellos que estaban recolectando las verduras se me quedaron mirando -¡NO VOY A SOLTARLO!¡NO ME FÍO DE VOSOTROS!- les grité, en unos segundos los dos hombres vinieron hacia mi- ¡NO ME TOQUÉIS ASQUEROSOS TERRESTRES!- todo el mundo me miraba, me estaba volviendo loco. Uno de los hombres toco mi brazo y lo empuje bastante fuerte, calló sobre un pico de una valla, lo atravesó. El otro hombre vino a atacarme, sin pensarlo le di con la culata del fusil en la cara, tan fuerte que el 'crack' de su cuello sonó bastante alto.

Al oír los gritos tres hombres se acercaron, les apunté con el fusil, de cara a ellos -¡NO OS ACERQUÉIS!- tenían una mirada desafiante y llena de odio. Estaban a unos metros de mí y no lo pensé, apreté el gatillo y uno de ellos calló. Inmediatamente noté que me agarraban del cuello y de los brazos por detrás -¡SUÉLTAME PUTO GROUNDER!- sentí la tierra en mi cara, de una patada de deshicieron del fusil y arrastrándome me llevaban por la aldea. Todo el mundo estaba mirándome. Se habían acercado a ver que pasaba, al ver los cadáveres varios hombres y mujeres se acercaron a cargarlos y llevarlos para preparar una ceremonia 'Una ceremonia... ¡Finn!'. Intenté zafarme de los guardias, pero estos me agarraban cada vez con más fuerza. El hombre al que disparé se levantó, no estaba muerto. Se lo llevaron dentro de una tienda.

En unos minutos tenía delante a Clarke, con la cara desfigurada por lo que estaba viendo, y a la comandante como nunca la había visto. Clarke se acercó. -¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?!- no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, ni siquiera a la cara. No dije nada, enfoqué mi mirada en el suelo. Clarke se fué. 'La he perdido para siempre'.

-LEXA

\- Clarke, tenemos que hablar- no sabía como Bellamy había podido hacer eso sabiendo que su propia hermana se identificaba como uno de nosotros. Clarke estaba llorando y ahogando sus gritos en la cama, estaba destrozada. Ahora mismo yo necesitaba ser fuerte, por ella, por mi gente, por los fallecidos y finalmente, por mi.

Clarke, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Yo me puse a unos metros de ella, de pie, mirándola fijamente. -Es idiota... Es idiota...- no paraba de repetirlo. -Clarke, sabes lo que hacemos en estos casos- no dejé de mirarla. Ella se secó las lágrimas, se levantó de la cama y me miró -Octavia ¿Lo sabe?- negué no sé donde estaba o si lo sabía -Debería poder despedirse de su hermano- asentí -Eso si está permitido- le dije. Se acercó a mi, yo mantenía mi firme postura. -Se lo merece- sentenció Clarke antes de salir de la tienda.

En cuanto lo hizo me relajé y ocupé el lugar que ella había dejado libre en la cama -Ai want kom ge ai gonplei odon- susurré, no podía soportar ver así a Clarke, derrotada por uno de los suyos, supuesta-mente suyos.

-ABBY-

Estábamos fuera de la tienda del trono de la comandante. Kane estaba a mi lado, petrificado al igual que yo al ver y saber lo que Bellamy había hecho. Lexa y Clarke se retiraron. -¿Por qué le dejaste venir Marcus?-le pregunté, habría alguna razón. Me miró con la mirada vidriosa y perdida, él tampoco sabía que había pasado, no se lo creía -No sé Abby... Yo...Yo solo...- suspiró, no quitaba su mirada del chico -No entraba en los planes- negué y le hice mirarme - No entraba en los suyos, ni en los nuestros Marcus... Sabes lo que le van a hacer... Lo sabes- él asintió cerrando suavemente los ojos -Lo sé Abby, lo sé.

Dejé a Marcus en la entrada de la tienda del trono y me dirigí a la tienda de la comandante, donde mi hija y ella misma se habían metido. No creí oportuno pedir permiso de entrada detrás de ellas así que esperé. Pasaron unos minutos y Clarke salió de la tienda -¿Que quieres mamá?- tragué saliva -Clarke yo no lo sabía, Kane tampoco- había estado llorando -Lo sé, pero tiene que hacerse justicia, la sangre llama a la sangre, lo sabes- asentí. Sabíamos de sobra lo que le iban a hacer, pero el sólo se había buscado esto.

Fui a buscar a Marcus, que estaba donde le había dejado, solo que Bellamy y los guardas ya no estaban ahí -¿Dónde se lo han llevado?- pregunté, no me respondió estaba en una especie de trance -¡MARCUS!- me miró sin sobresaltarse -Paseemos Abby- me dijo en voz de tono completamente normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Comenzamos a andar por la aldea, soportando miradas de todo tipo -¿Ves como nos miran?- me dijo cerca del oído, simplemente asentí -Ellos no son nuestro enemigo, en cambio nosotros si somos el suyo. Somos unos parásitos Abby- negué- No, nosotros queremos una coalición con ellos, nosotros queremos la paz con ellos, la necesitamos. Pero luego traes a jóvenes problemáticos con nosotros y pasa esto- Marcus se paró-Lo sé Abby, pero estamos todos en esto, sé que no fue la mejor decisión, pero era mejor que viniera con nosotros, que que hiciera esto aún peor prohibiéndoselo.

Marcus tenía razón, podría haber sido peor, pero el destino de Bellamy ya estaba marcado, no había marcha atrás.

-CLARKE

-Lincoln ¿Dónde está Octavia?- le pregunté, estaba sentado en un tronco afilando sus puñales. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando dentro de la tienda. Me adentré estaba sentada en una silla con un vaso en la mano. -¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?- le pregunté acercándome a ella, asintió sin quitarle la mirada al vaso. Éste reventó entre sus manos. Octavia se puso a llorar -¿Por qué Clarke?- preguntó mirándome y limpiándose las manos, recogiendo los cristales del suelo. -¿Sabes donde está?- me preguntó -Creo que se lo han llevado abajo...-Octavia pasó a mi lado, salió de la tienda y yo la seguí, se dirigía donde estaba su hermano.

Lincoln nos miró -¿Va donde Bellamy?- preguntó el sin mirarme -Si- él levantó la cabeza -Vigilala, no está bien -asentí- No es difícil saberlo... ¿Crees que podría hacerle algo?- Lincoln se levantó y se puso a mi lado -Estoy seguro de que sí- me tendió el cuchillo -Dáselo a Heda, me lo encargó ella- tomé el cuchillo y lo guardé en mi chaqueta.

-OCTAVIA

-Bellamy...- le llamé desde la entrada a la mazmorra. Levantó la cabeza-¡Octavia! Lo siento...Te jur- me acerqué corriendo a el, y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase uno de mis puños había impactado sobre su cara, no respondía, a pesar de estar liberado de esposas o cuerdas no respondía. Comencé a pegarle, como nunca -¡Me has traicionado!- le pegaba puñetazos sin parar -¡Les has traicionado!¡Has traicionado a Clarke, a mi y a todas las personas!-no pude evitar que mis lágrimas comenzaran a salir sin control de mis ojos, el no era capaz de mirarme, tenía la mirada perdida mientras le destrozaba la cara.

los guardias que estaban en la puerta miraban el espectáculo, no se movía, ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran respirando. Me alejé de el -¡Estás muerto para mi!- salí corriendo de la habitación, dejándolo de rodillas y tambaleándose. Había traicionado a todo el mundo al hacer lo que hizo. ¡Era mi familia! Pero la verdadera familia es la que no te falla, y para mí eran los terrestres.

Nunca pensé que podría hacerle eso a mi hermano, por mucha rabia que pudiera llegar a sentir, pero ese que estaba ahí abajo ya no era mi hermano, ya no era mi familia.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con Clarke, miró mi mano hinchada y ensangrentada -¿Que ha pasado?- me abrazó, no pude responder y le devolví el abrazo a la vez que me deshacía en lágrimas sobre su hombro. -Lo van a matar Clarke...-sollocé. Ella apretó más fuerte. -No puedo hacer nada Octavia, dijo acariciando mi espalda -No quiero que hagas nada, tiene que pagar por lo que hizo- dije separándome de ella y limpiándome las lágrimas -Tengo que hablar con la comandante ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme?- Clarke asintió y le seguí a la tienda donde se encontraba Heda.


	20. Capítulo 20 Jus Drein Jus Daun

Capítulo 20. Jus drein jus daun.

-LEXA-

Estaba en mi tienda, sentada en la cama pensando en cómo iba a ser todo a partir de ahora con los Skaikru, mi gente no los querría después de esto, o podían comprender que solo era el pensamiento de Bellamy, el cual recibirá su merecido.

Clarke entró en la tienda, me levanté rápidamente. Se acercó a mi -¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó, le miré a los ojos, ella los tenía vidriosos, ninguna estábamos bien -Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- tomó mis manos -Es lo que se debe hacer, no te odiarán por esto- intentó relajarme -no me preocupa que me odien Clarke, me preocupa que te separen de mi, que seas vulnerable ante las naciones...- tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me depositó un suave y gentil beso en los labios -Jus drein jus daun, Lexa- asentí -¿De quien se trata?- Clarke se apartó un poco de mi -Es octavia- me sorprendió - Hazla pasar- Clarke salió de la tienda y en unos segundos volvió a entrar con la chica tras ella. -Yo me vo...- Octavia no dejó terminar la clase a la rubia -No te vayas, por favor- Clarke asintió y se quedó, la morena me miró -No es que desconfíe de ti Heda, solo que quiero hablarlo con las dos- Asentí.

-Bien- comenzó Octavia- Sé que mi hermano merece morir por lo que ha hecho, al igual que Finn- Clarke me miró, no estoy segura de que algún día pudiera perdonármelo -Me gustaría ser la primera- dijo Octavia -¿La primera?- pregunto la rubia, me miró- Si, después sé que irán los familiares de los fallecidos, pero me gustaría ser la primera. Creo que es lo más 'justo'- la última palabra la dijo con aspereza. -La ceremonia será mañana, hablaremos hoy con los familiares, también debemos saber su opinión- Octavia asintió- Mochof- nos miró a Clarke y a mi y se fué.

En cuanto salió de la tienda Clarke se acercó a mi, volvió a tomar mis manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas -Lexa...- levanté la mirada, la cual tenía clavada en el punto donde Octavia había abandonado la tienda -Nos odian ¿Verdad?- me quedé pensativa, mirando a nada, mientras unas lágrimas atentaban con salir de mis ojos -Saben que no sois asesinos, sois como nosotros, os defendeís. Pero esto ha sido un ataque por uno de los vuestros- la rubia asintió -Lo entiendo perfectamente Lexa, ¿Crees que podría hablar con el pueblo?- '¿Clarke hablando con el pueblo?'- Prometo no desprestigiar tu labor como comandante- hizo un amago de sonrisa, recordando la riña que le eché cuando me interrumpió en la anterior reunión con los habitantes de TonDC- Bien, pero estaré presente- ella asintió, se acercó a mi y como anteriormente había hecho, llevó mi cara hacia la suya y nos fundimos en un beso reconfortante, después de esto me abrazó -Todo va a salir'bien'-susurró y se fue de la tienda dejándome una sonrisa como posdata.

La seguí a fuera, y nos situamos donde siempre. - Kru kom TonDC, Klarke en ai don kom talk kom yu- bajé del alto y subió Clarke, debía hacerlo bien si no quería una guerra entre dos clanes. Una vez subida, bajó su mirada a mi, buscaba apoyo. Le dediqué una leve sonrisa, en modo de aprobación y volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente. -Kru kom TonDC- 'Está hablando en nuestro idioma' seguí mirándola, observando continuamente las caras de los habitantes, para ver sus reacciones y si tenía que sacar a Clarke corriendo de ahí- As a leader gon ai kru ai want kom apologize gon osir did nou don nothing about chit Belomy did today -Hizo una pausa y, notablemente, miró a las personas que la escuchaban, cada vez se acercaba más gente -Osir want yu kom see osir as osir see yu, like partners en friends. Bilaik feat was wrong, osis did nou wanted bilaik kom happen, so as yu osir thing bilaik em has do kof- lo siguiente no me lo esperaba -Jus drein jus daun!- no me lo esperaba yo ni mi gente, repitieron todos a coro tres veces- JUS DREIN JUS DAUN! JUS DREIN JUS DAUN! JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!- Clarke paró, la gente con ella- Ba first ai don something kom consult kom yu. Okteivia, as yu know em's a grounder gon osir. Em ste Belomi's sis, en em wanted kom ask yu taim yu would teik her be the first in the ceremony (TRADUCCIÓN: Gente de TonDC, como líder de mi gente quiero disculparme por que lo que Bellamy ha hecho hoy no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Queremos que nos veaís como nosotros os vemos, como compañeros y vecinos. Esa hazaña estuvo mal, no queríamos que eso pasara, como vosotros, pensamos que debe pagar. La sangre pide más sangre. Pero antes tengo algo que consultaros. Octavia, la reconocemos como una terrestre. Ella es la hermana de Bellamy y quería pediros ser la primera en la ceremonia.)

Clarke bajó del alto, dirigiéndome la mirada, se colocó a mi izquierda y miramos al pueblo, esperando a alguien que dijera algo. Se acercó una mujer, tenía los ojos vidriosos. Miraba a Clarke, no a mi. Las miraba a ambas, sin quitar la vista de la mujer. '¿Que pasa?' Se acercó a Clarke, quedando a centímetros de ella y la abrazó. Clarke me miró no sabiendo que hacer, yo tampoco sabía que pasaba, así que ella le devolvió el abrazo. -Ai'm their nomon- dijo despegándose de Clarke, a la que se le quedó agarrando por los brazos -Osir know bilaik yu came in peace, ba bilaik man. . . Destroyed tu families, his en ai- (Soy su madre -los fallecidos eran hermanos- sabemos que vinisteis en paz, pero ese chico ha destrozado dos familias, la suya y la mia)- Deja que su hermana sea la primera- dijo la mujer en el idioma de Clarke. La mujer se retiró temblando. Acompañada de algunas personas que se habían quedado viendo la escena.

La rubia se quedó en el sitio, sin moverse, viendo como la mujer y los demás se alejaban -No deberíamos haber bajado- dijo de repente -¿Qué?- alcancé a decir- Que quizás jamás deberíamos haber bajado, nosotros habríamos muerto, pero el hecho de que nosotros hayamos sobrevivido ha hecho que haya muerto mucha gente Comandante- miré al suelo, en parte tenía razón, habíamos asesinado a muchas personas desde que esto comenzó. Pero la guerra y la incertidumbre siempre había estado ahí, no se produjo cuando llegaron -¿Me acompañas?- le dije, ella asintió y comencé a caminar por el poblado. -¿Ves esos niños?- señale a unos chiquillos que estaban entrenando- Ellos son aspirantes a Heda, vendrán con nosotros a Polis, para quedarse- me paré a unos metros de ellos y no pude evitar sonreír al acordarme de todos los años que estuve entrenándome para llegar a ser comandante. Clarke también los miraba, pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos -¿En que piensas?- le pregunté. Continuamos la marcha. -Cuando bajamos, Bellamy llevaba un traje de guardia puesto, el no debería de haber bajado lo hizo por su hermana, trató de matar al canciller del arca para poder bajar a la tierra y cuidar de ella. Se comportó como un gilipollas los primeros meses pero cambió, o eso creía, pero no, la gente no cambia Lexa- se paró y me miró, apreté los labios -Algunas personas tienen que vivir distintas situaciones en su vida para poder darse cuenta de como son realmente, deben ponerse al límite para sacar su verdadera persona- le dije -Tú eres una líder, has nacido para velar y cuidar por los tuyos, al igual que yo- recordé todas las veces que pensé en presentar a Clarke como aspirante a Heda, pero no podía permitírmelo ya que no estaría bien visto y seguramente atentarían contra ella antes de que llegara al poder.

Seguimos andando, ya en la otra dirección hacia nuestra tienda, la oscuridad caía sobre nosotros y debíamos descansar, el siguiente día iba a ser muy duro. Esta noche la familia de los fallecidos prepararían sus cadáveres con las ofrendas para su reencarnación. Entramos a la tienda y me quité la armadura, me la había puesto dados los acontecimientos. Nadie debía olvidar quien era la comandante. Clarke se quitó tambien su ropa, vistiéndose con una sábana que usaba ella.

El siguente día iba ser duro.


	21. Capítulo 21 Keryon

Capítulo 21. Keryon.

-CLARKE-

\- Clarke, despierta tenemos cosas que hacer- esa voz, con la que quería despertarme todos los días de mi vida -Voy...- logré decir. Desde que estoy en TonDc he de decir que descanso más que en Camp Jaha, es todo más tranquilo y si, sé que es difícil de creer dado que nada nunca es tranquilo. Echaba de menos a Raven, Jasper, Monty y mi madre, pero no echaba de menos estar ahí.

Me levanté, no sin antes dar un rápido y corto beso a Lexa, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama poniéndose sus botas. -¿Estás lista?- me preguntó cuando pasé delante de ella para vestirme, asentí -La cena ayer... Lo siento- Lexa negó -Se hará hoy, espero que Kane y tu madre sigan por aquí- le dediqué media sonrisa.

Ayudé a Lexa a ponerse la armadura, sabía que podía hacerlo sola, pero se dejaba ayudar, cosa que agradecía. Salimos de la tienda -¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté -A ver a Bellamy, tenemos que explicarle lo que va a pasarle, aunque ya lo sepa, es un ritual- me paré en seco -Lexa, yo, no puedo...- se giró- Clarke, tienes que ser fuerte, debes hacerlo, lo haremos juntas- agarró mi mano, cosa que nos pilló por sorpresa a ambas, nunca lo había vuelta hacer desde que anunció nuestro inesperado matrimonio ante el pueblo. Sin soltarnos la una a la otra bajamos hasta la mazmorra, antes de entrar ella me preguntó -¿Estás bien?- asentí, debía hacerlo.

Bellamy estaba sentado contra la pared, a penas podía verle por la ausencia de luz y la suciedad que tenía -Clarke...- dijo el, ni siquiera respondí, sólo le miré, él hizo un amago de levantarse pero entendió que mi mirada no era especialmente cordial -Clarke...- me dijo Lexa '¿¡Lo tenía que hacer yo?!' '¡MIERDA!' grité para mis adentros. Apreté la mandíbula y miré a Lexa, ella sabía que no era plato de buen gusto pero aún así me hizo hacerlo, debía ser fuerte. -Sabes que va a pasar- comencé- Los familiares de las personas a las que...asesinaste...-no pensé que pronunciar unas palabras pudieran doler tanto- irán haciendo cortes sobre tu cuerpo, finalmente la comandante te quitará la vida si los cortes no lo han hecho- Bellamy, quien tenía la mirada perdida en otro punto que no éramos nosotras mientras le hablaba me miró fijamente a los ojos -¿Y vas a dejar que lo haga Clarke? ¿Después de todo vas a dejar que esta PUTA se salga con la suya?- '¡¿Que le ha llamado?!' me acerqué a el con toda la ira que podría albergar en mi interior y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara - ¡TU HAS BUSCADO TU PROPIA MUERTE!- seguía pegándole -Clarke...- oí detrás mío, no le hice caso- CLARKE- seguía pegándole- ¡CLARKE, BASTA!- sentí unos brazos que me apartaban de Bellamy -¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- le grité mientras me llevaban escaleras arriba, Bellamy quedó tirado en el suelo -¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?- era Lexa, junto a los guardias me habían llevado arriba.

Salí corriendo hacia la tienda, Lexa me siguió pero andando. Cuando llegué grité, no podía guardármelo más -¡JODER!¡JODER!-repetía una y otra vez. Mis piernas perdieron las fuerzas y caí al suelo, mis lágrimas no paraban de caer sobre mis mejillas. Lexa entró en la tienda, cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba en el suelo se arrodilló a mi lado- Clarke, levanta...vamos- con su ayuda logré ponerme en pie, agarrándome de los brazos y apoyándome en ella logró llevarme a la cama, donde me tumbé ella se sentó a mi lado. Acariciaba mi pelo. Se levantó, sirvió en un vaso agua y me la acercó -Voy a tener que enseñarte a canalizar mejor las emociones Clarke...- la miré -Ahora mismo, eso es lo que menos necesito Lexa- me sequé las lágrimas y me senté a su lado. Incliné mi cabeza sobre su hombro y ella me respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía. -Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?- me preguntó, me aparté de ella -¿Por qué Finn por una veintena de personas?- no creía lo que estaba haciendo -¡¿Por que Bellamy por dos personas?! ¡¿Por qué no yo por 300 personas?!- me levanté y me la quedé mirando. Seguía sentada en la cama, mirándome. Sus ojos, al igual que los míos, comenzaros a humedecerse, retiró la mirada y apretó sus labios -Creí que te había quedado claro- dijo ella -¿El que Lexa? Sé que me querías, sé que me quieres, pero no puedes elegir quien debe morir o quien no por la misma causa, ¡Tu misma dices que la sangre llama a la sangre!- no pude contener las lágrimas en mis ojos y de nuevo estaban saliendo descontroladas sobre mis mejillas. Lexa se levantó y vino hacia mi, quiso coger mi mano pero la aparté -No me toques- salí de la tienda sin mirar atrás, dejé a Lexa sola, de pie en medio de la tienda, mirando como me iba.

-LEXA-

-Clarke...- acerté a decir antes de que saliera de la tienda. Finalmente, las lagrimas que trataba de reprimir delante de la rubia. Pensé que nunca volveríamos a tener esta conversación, pensaba que el tema ya estaba zanjado. No creía que Clarke me hubiera echado nada en cara, simplemente todo esto se le estaba viniendo encima y solo me tenía a mi para apoyarse. Salí de la tienda, me topé con mis guardias -Wer did em go?- les pregunté, debía encontrar a Clarke- Right der- señaló la dirección de las mazmorras, asentí y corrí hasta llegar allí.

Alcancé a Clarke antes de que entrara -¿A dónde vas? ¡Esto no funciona así!- se giró, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, se echó a mis brazos, por suerte no había nadie a nuestro al rededor -Entremos- le dije señalando la entrada a las mazmorras. Sin despegarme de ella entramos, pero no del todo, no bajamos, simplemente nos ocultamos de las miradas ajenas. -Lexa...Yo...Lo siento- a penas podía articular más de una palabra sin ahogarse ella sola -Shhhh...- intenté calmarla entre mis brazos, no se me daba muy bien esto, nunca lo había tenido que hacer con nadie. -No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, viendo como le matamos... Sé que se lo merece pero no puedo... No puedo... Es...Ah sido como un hermano para mi Lexa- dijo una vez calmada. Separó su cabeza de mi pecho y una de sus manos subió hasta mi mejilla, me besó. Necesitaba mi calor, mis labios para desahogarse y yo no iba a ser quien se negara.

El besó comenzó siendo muy intenso, nuestros labios ya se complementaban, pero nos fuimos relajando poco a poco. Acaricié su nariz con la mía, dándole un último beso. Nuestras frentes quedaron unidas -¿Quieres despedirte de el?- le pregunté, ella asintió -¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- se quedó pensando -Si, pero quédate atrás, en la puerta- asentí. Bajamos las escaleras, Clarke primero y como ella me pidió yo me quedé en la puerta con los guardias. Avanzó hasta encontrarse con Bellamy el cual estaba dormido en el suelo.

-CLARKE-

-Bell...¡Bellamy!- le desperté, cuando alzó su cara vi como se la había dejado, cubrí mi boca -Oh dios Bellamy... Lo siento... Lo siento tanto- fui a abrazarle pero se apartó. Era la reacción que me esperaba. -¿Que quieres Clarke?- dijo el enfadado -Quería despedirme como es debido, pero puedo irme...- me levanté -No, no por favor...- dijo el. Volví a ponerme a su altura, se sentó en el suelo, fui a abrazarle y esta vez se dejó -Lo siento Clarke -susurró en mi oreja -Es tarde Bellamy- mis ojos atentaban con dejar salir a la luz unas lágrimas, pero resistí -Gracias por todo- logré decir -Ha sido un placer- un intento de sonrisa pareció salir de su boca magullada. Tenía la cara totalmente hinchada y ensangrentada -¿Podéis traerme unos paños y agua?- uno de los guardias al lado de Lexa asintió, ella estaba mirando lo que hacía, me estaba observando, le dediqué una mirada llena de compasión.

Cuando el guardia volvió con lo que le había pedido me levanté sin dejar que se acercara a nosotros, Lexa no me miraba a mi, miraba a Bellamy o a la persona que parecía que era el. Fui hacia Bellamy y dejé en el suelo el cuenco con agua. Mojé el paño y comencé a limpiarle la sangre de la cara y del cuello -¿Por que lo haces?- me preguntó y miró en la dirección de Lexa -No creo que a ella le guste- aparté el paño de su cuello -Simplemente estoy limpiándole la sangre a un amigo Bellamy, ella lo entiende- el parpadeó en tono de aprobación -¿La amas?-me preguntó, tiré el paño en el cuenco -Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido, sabes la respuesta- el asintió y una humilde sonrisa salió de su boca, era real -Ya lo sé Princesa... Espero que siempre sea así y que no os perdáis mutuamente ni a vosotras mismas como me ha pasado a mi- tragué saliva -¿A que te refieres?- escurrí el paño y limpié su ceja, donde tenía un corte -Que nunca dejes de ser tú por ella y que no deje de ser ella misma por tí- giré para mirarla, estaba mirándonos fijamente, pero lo suficientemente lejos para oírnos -Daría mi vida por ella Bellamy... Lo haría sin pensarlo- volví la cabeza hacia el, sus ojos estaban vidriosos -Ahora sabes como me siento- sentenció, le abracé por ultima vez. Recogí el cuenco y el paño y me levanté. No sabía que decirle a una persona que estaba a punto de ser ejecutada, así que le miré. En ocasiones una mirada hace más que cientos de palabras.

Lexa y yo salimos de ahí en silencio. En unas horas la ceremonia estaba lista. Los tambores y cuernos sonaban. Algunas personas del pueblo, la familia de los fallecidos, Octavia, Lincoln, Kane, Raven, mi madre, Lexa y algunas personas mas nos dirigíamos en procesión siguiendo a dos guardas que llevaban a Bellamy. Lexa y yo encabezábamos el grupo.

Llegamos al centro de la aldea. Había un poste al lado de una cama de maderas con los cadáveres de los chicos envueltos en lino en lo alto. La gente se situó al rededor del poste mientras los guardas quitaban la chaqueta a Bellamy y lo ataban a él. Miré a Lexa, iba a necesitarla más que nunca hasta ahora. Ella correspondió mi mirada rozando con su pierna la mía. Sabía que no podíamos tener mucho contacto en público, pero eso bastaba para saber que contaba con ella, me relajaba.

Lexa se puso delante de Bellamy, a unos metros, dándole la espalda y mirando a la gente que se encontraba y a la gente que se acercaba -Este asesino pagará por las vidas que ha quitado, ¡Jus drein jus daun!- la familia de los chicos y Octavia repitieron- ¡Jus drein jus daun!- la comandante se dirigió a Octavia que estaba a unos metros de nosotras y le tendió un cuchillo, ella lo tomó apenas sin mirarla. Miré a Bellamy, estaba sorprendido de que ella fuera la primera. Octavia se acercó, y retirando su mirada de el, hizo un profundo corte en su pecho, Bellamy no emitió un solo sonido. Lo mismo sucedió con las siguientes 9 personas integrantes de la familia del chico.

-LEXA-

Era el último turno, mi turno. Miré a Clarke, y suspiré, ella cerró los ojos no queriendo que esto se alargara más. Me situé en medio de la multitud, con un agonizante y desangrado Bellamy ante mí. A penas se tendía en pié. Desenvainé la espada y la cogí con ambas manos, situándola a la altura del estómago de Bellamy, estaba a punto de empezar a hundirla en su cuerpo cuando me interrumpieron- ¡Espera!- Clarke se situó a mi lado -Juntas- todo el mundo se miró confundido, quise sonreírle pero no era el mejor momento, nos miramos y dirigimos la vista hacia Bellamy el cual estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

Volví a situar la espada a la altura del estómago del chico. Clarke puso sus manos junto a las mías desde un lateral y hundimos la espada en el torso del chico. En unos segundos todo había acabado.

El cuerpo sin vida de Bellamy calló al suelo, sus piernas no los sostuvieron más. Los guardias le desataron y lo llevaron a una tienda junto a unos integrantes de la familia de los fallecidos a preparar su cadáver para la ceremonia.

La familia de los fallecidos volvieron a sus casas, nos quedamos la gente del cielo, Clarke y yo. Octavia se acercó a Clarke y la abrazó, juntas rompieron en llanto. Miré a Abby, estaba junto a Kane apoyada en su hombro, lamentándose también por la muerte del chico. Lincoln, que estaba junto a Octavia se dirigió a mi -Heda, ha hecho lo correcto- asentí -Lo sé- solo conseguí decir. El chico agarró de los hombros a Octavia y se la llevó a su tienda. Raven, que no nos había quitado el ojo de encima los siguió.

Finalmente se acercó Abby, seguida por Kane -Comandante, sentimos todo lo ocurrido, espero que esas familias hayan encontrado la justicia que buscaban- volví a asentir en modo de agradecimiento y miré a Clarke. Ella miró a su madre y se le acercó, la abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro y llorando notablemente. Miré a Kane, él solamente observaba la escena.

Cuando Clarke se apartó de su madre ella la besó en la mejilla y se alejó en mi dirección. Me despedí de Kane y Abby con una ligera reverencia. Y me dirigí a mi tienda, Clarke me seguía. Entré a la tienda e inmediatamente sentí unas manos en mis caderas -Lexa...- escuché un susurro en mi espalda. -Clarke no es el momento- le dije cortante, realmente no lo era, ¿En que estaba pensando? - Créeme que lo necesitamos...- dijo la rubia dándome la vuelta, caminaba hacia mi y yo retrocedía -No...no...es un buen mo...momento Clarke- tragué saliva, ¿Que si quería? Claro que si. Choqué con la mesa detrás de mi, la rubia puso sus manos en mis laterales, evitando que pudiera moverme de ahí. Sin darme cuenta nuestros labios ya estaban juntos, nuestras lenguas danzando en nuestras bocas, lamí su labio superior, cogí sus caderas y de un movimiento le di la vuelta y la subí a la mesa.

-Heda, en unos minu...¡PERDON!- me giré, era Octavia, se había quedado paralizada en la entrada de la tienda, me aparté de Clarke, esta saltó de la mesa colocándose el pelo -¿Que querías?- le preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada - Em...yo... En unos minutos- soltó aire- estará lista la ceremonia- una vez dicho esto salió de la tienda -Te dije que no era un buen momento- besé su mejilla y salimos de la tienda.


	22. Capítulo 22 May we meet again

Capítulo 22. May we meet again.

-CLARKE-

Al igual que cuando murió Finn, todo el mundo estaba rodeando la pila de madera. El asesino y los cadáveres se quemarían juntos. A un lado, la gente del cielo, al otro, la gente del bosque. Lexa y yo ante la construcción del ritual. Lexa me miró, cogió la antorcha y la prendió. Hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que la tomara, pero esta vez no me la cedió. Lo hicimos juntas, como la ejecución.

No había nadie en su casa. Toda la aldea se encontraba en la ceremonia, honrando a los fallecidos. Al terminar, ambos grupos de personas se saludaron cordialmente. Ellos entendían que no fue cosa nuestra, entendían que no habíamos planeado el asesinato de esos chicos, que fue solamente cosa de Bellamy. Cosa que seguramente nuestra gente, no habría comprendido.

Lexa y yo nos quedamos hasta que sólo quedaron cenizas y pequeñas brasas -Cuando murió Gustus...- dijo Lexa- No le hicimos ninguna ceremonia, en realidad no mató a nadie, pero traicionó la alianza que teníamos... No somos tan diferentes, Clarke- la miré, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida en las cenizas -Somos líderes de nuestra gente, tenemos que cargar con sus problemas, con sus penas, escucharlos y aliviarlos para hacer bien nuestro trabajo- siguió, yo la escuchaba atentamente -Mañana partiremos a Polis, espero que estés lista, por que estos valores se te inculcarán formalmente- Lexa giró la cabeza para mirarme. -¿Quieres un trago?-me preguntó de repente, asentí. Antes de girarme e irme tras ella eché un último vistazo a las cenizas -Adió amigo- susurré casi inaudible-mente.

Entré en la tienda tras Lexa -Puedo pedir que preparen algo de comer si quieres- sonreí -La verdad es que me muero de hambre...- ella dibujó media sonrisa en su cara -Ahora vuelvo- salió de la tienda. Me puse cómoda. Me quité la chaqueta, recogí mi pelo con una cuerda que había encima de la mesa y serví dos vasos de un lícor que tenía Lexa. Me senté en una silla y esperé a que viniera.

En unos minutos Lexa estaba entrando por la tienda con dos bandejas de comida, en una frutos cortados y en la otra carne ahumada -Huele fantástico- le dije inhalando el olor y el humo que desprendía la carne -Mejor sabrá- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado. Le acerqué su vaso y ella lo tomó, alcé el mío y ella hizo lo mismo -Por nosotras- dijo Lexa, sonreí -Por nosotras- le contesté. Seguido damos un trago -Que aproveche, Heda- asintió.

Cuando terminamos de comer apartamos los platos en la mesa, no nos molestamos en limpiarlos, los dejamos ahí. Lexa se quitó las botas y se tumbó en la cama, yo la miraba sentada en el silla donde había comido -¿Sabes que pasa mañana?- me preguntó mirando al techo de la tienda, ya sabía lo que pasaba pero me iba a hacer la tonta -¿Que pasa?- pregunté seria -¿Lo has olvidado?- se incorporó mirándome seriamente -Puede que si...- me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia ella- o puede que no...- me paré en el borde de la cama. Ella medio sonrió. -¿Tienes ganas?- preguntó ella tendiéndome la mano para tomarla. La ignoré -Lexa yo...- saltó de la cama y se puso de pies- Quiero casarme contigo- soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando -No me vuelvas a hacer eso- sólo había sido una broma- Vamos, necesito divertirme, digamos que los últimos días han sido un desastre. -Yo sé una forma muy buena de divertirnos- no me lo esperé, se tiró encima mío haciendo que cayera tumbada en la cama, quedó encima mío - Te quiero- susurró- No voy a dejar que nadie te toque, ni siquiera que te mire mal, no quiero que te pase nada- hizo una pausa, yo acariciaba su espalda- Si te pasa algo, Clarke yo... No podría- terminó y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía -No me va a pasar nada, te recuerdo que me he cuidado bastante bien sola durante un año...- le dediqué una sonrisa, quería tranquilizarla. -Estarán organizando la cena de esta noche con tu gente- asentí- Es la primera vez que conseguimos comer juntos desde que pensasteis que os habíamos envenenado-le dije arañando un poco su espalda -Ya era hora- me respondió.

Nos quedamos así hasta que creímos que ya era hora de levantarnos y hacer algo productivo. -¿Tienes algo para llevar mañana a Polis?- miré al rededor, no tenía nada, solo lo que llevaba puesto y la pistola que ya no llevaba nunca encima, negué -No tengo nada, solo una camiseta a parte- Lexa asintió -Puedes guardarla en ese baúl- señaló un cofre en la entrada de la tienda, cogí la camiseta que estaba en una esquina de una de las mesas de la tienda, abrí el cofre y la metí. Dentro había unas telas, parecían un vestido...- Creo que ya has visto suficiente-Lexa estaba en frente mío, cerró el baúl y sonrió -Es una sorpresa- caminó tras de mi y se puso su capa- ¿Vamos a la cena?- me puse mi chaqueta y salimos de la tienda. Bajamos las escaleras de la habitación en la que discutimos el ataque de Mount Weather con los guerreros, donde casi nos matan por atentado a la vida de la comandante. Tantos recuerdos... Parecía que hubiésemos vuelto a ese día, pero esta vez, en vez de estar la una frente a la otra, estábamos al lado. Cuando entramos todo el mundo ocupó su posición, se mantuvieron de pie. Nosotras ocupamos nuestros sitios sin sentarnos -Hoy, es el día en que la alianza entre Trikru y Skaikru se forma legítimamente- Lexa alzó su copa y la dirigió a mi, yo hice lo mismo con la mía, esta vez nadie probó la copa de la comandante antes de beberla, no era necesario, la confianza era estable, si eliminábamos acontecimientos recientes y aislados. Al final de la mesa alguien aclaró su voz, era Indra -¡Por la alianza!- gritó, Lexa giró su cabeza y alzó un poco más su copa -¡Por la alianza!- repetimos todos. A continuación bebimos.

Kane y mi madre estaban justo en frente de nosotras, mi madre frente a mi y Marcus frente a Lexa -Deberíamos haber hecho esto antes...- le susurré a Lexa en el oído sin que nadie lo notara -Lo sé- se lamentó, kane empezó una charla -Esta noche volveremos a Camp Jaha, cogeremos material y provisiones para Polis- Lexa alzó la vista para mirarle -No hará falta, allí tendreís todo lo que necesitáis-Marcus insistió -No queremos aprovecharnos de su hospitalidad Comandante- me reí para mis adentros -Lexa estará encantada- extendí mi mano por debajo de la mesa y la puse encima de su muslo, inmediatamente se tensó y se movió en su sitio. -No...no hay problema-dijo moviéndo la pierna, quité mi mano de ahí, no quería que estuviera excesivamente incómoda. Pinché un trozo de carne con frutos rojos, estas personas cocinaban exquisitamente. -¿Tu cocinas así?- le pregunté a Lexa -No es que haya cocinado mucho pero no se me da mal- miró hacia su plato y se llevó un poco de pescado a su boca, yo la estaba mirando, ¿Cómo una acción tan cotidiana y natural podía convertirse en algo digno de admirar?Masticaba lentamente, con delicadeza.

-¡Clarke!- miré a mi madre -¿Si, mama?- puso una cara de desesperación- Te he llamado tres veces...- tragué saliva -Perdón, estaba...distraida- asintió- Ya, ya lo sé- dibujó una sonrisa en su cara -¿Estás bien aquí?- pinchó un trozo de alga que había en una bandeja entre las dos, sonreí -Bien es poco mamá, era feliz en el Arca, pero aquí... He encontrado a mi sitio y la persona con la que pasar el resto de mi vida- Lexa estaba hablando con Marcus y las personas de al rededor, no me oía aunque habría sido fabuloso ver su cara al oírme decir estas palabras -Clarke yo quiero contarte algo- noté que tocaba a Marcus en la pierna por debajo de la mesa, él miró a Abby y me miró a mi -¿Pasa algo?- mi madre sonrió -Ah vale, ya sé lo que pasa- giró un poco su cuerpo hacia mi y tomó la mano de mi madre sobre la mesa, se me desencajó la mandíbula -¿Estaís juntos?- pregunté seriamente, un mar de emociones se cernía sobre mí -¡Oh Dios mío!- me levanté de la mesa y la rodeé, bajo la mirada de los comensales y abracé a mi madre, más tarde a Marcus -¡Me alegro tanto por vosotros!- bajé la cabeza -Nosotros también nos alegramos por tí cariño, pero no es que nos haga mucha gracia que te hayas enamorado de una líder cuyo ideal es la venganza y menos después de lo que hizo -chasqueé los dientes -Eso es el pasado mamá- me acerqué al oído de ambos- Lexa está cambiando favorablemente -me separé -No dejará de ser ella, y seguirá queriendo venganza, pero es más cabal- les dediqué una sonrisa antes de volver a mi sitio.

A pesar de los acontecimientos recientes, no podía sentirme más realizada.


	23. Capítulo 23 El viaje

Capítulo 23. Viaje.

-LEXA-

Estábamos camino de Polis. Clarke y yo íbamos por detrás de los guardias, pero aún así encabezando la fila de gente. De vez en cuando nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, otras veces simplemente teníamos la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pensando en nuestras cosas. Las demás personas nos seguían, eramos pocos; Kane, Abby, Octavia, Lincoln, Indra y su hijo, Raven, Niko, Astrid, Ingrid, Clarke y yo. A parte iban cuatro guardias, dos en retaguardia y dos en vanguardia.

\- ¿Nerviosa?- me preguntó Clarke con una sonrisa que resucitaría, asentí y bajé la mirada. Aún me seguía dando vergüenza mostrarle mis sentimientos. Todo esto era algo nuevo para mi. -¿Te quedarás en Polis conmigo?- giró la cabeza para mirarme de nuevo-¿En Polis?- aclaré mi garganta -Yo vivo en Polis, normalmente no estoy en TonDc, mi deber de Heda es quedarme en la capital. -¿Y por qué estabas aquí?- medio sonreí -Pues por que una rubia quemó a mis soldados, eliminó a los enemigos de los terrestres desde hace años y liberó a mi pueblo, luego por que estaba buscándote y estaba segura de que no te habrías ido muy lejos...- me encojí de hombros. - Creo que podría acostumbrarme- sonreí sin miedo a mostrarme -Bien- volví mi mirada al frente.

Tras horas de viaje, mirar el paisaje y preguntas de Clarke sobre que era cada cosa que veíamos llegamos a las puertas de Polis.

-CLARKE-

Estábamos llegando a Polis, había arboles pero también edificios, algunos mejor cuidados que otros. Había gente por todas partes. Los guardias de Lexa se bajaron del caballo, yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Lexa me lo impidió -Las líderes sobre los caballos- giré la cabeza y miré a mi madre haciéndole un gesto para que bajara, todos la imitaron. Cogieron las riendas de sus caballos y nos siguieron. Avanzábamos por Polis y la gente nos miraba - ¡Heda ste hir!- gritaban unos a otros (¡La comandante está aquí!) Lexa los miraba pero su cara no mostraba ningún signo de emoción, la comandante fría y estratégica de siempre. Llegamos hasta un edificio, el más alto y grande de la ciudad, tendría cientos de metros de alto, se notaba la erosión del tiempo pero tendría buen mantenimiento para seguir estando en pié. Lexa se bajó del caballo y yo hice lo mismo. Unas personas que estaban a la entrada haciendo un pasillo se llevaron todos los caballos.

Ahora nosotras presidíamos la cola. Mi gente tras de mi, y la gente kom trikru detrás de Lexa. Abrieron las puertas del edificio y entramos, Lexa me miró pero no hizo ningún gesto con su cara, estoy segura de que quería sonreírme. Subimos Lexa y yo a un ascensor, me asusté por los ruidos, era de metal, pero no era un ascensor normal, era descubierto, una plataforma sujeta por unos cables por la parte superior y una placa en la que estábamos de pie -¿Cómo funciona ésto?- le pregunté a Lexa -Unas personas tiran de una rueda que nos eleva y para bajar la suelta lentamente- esto era mucho más rudimentario de lo que me esperaba, tampoco sabía que esperarme, no pensaba que fueran a tener ascensores -¿Cómo subirán los demás?- Lexa me miró, el ascensor se puso en marcha -Hay más ascensores, este es el que va directamente a mi planta -¿Tu planta?- ella asintió. Yo asentí aprobando lo que me había dicho. Fue un trayecto un poco movido ya que a veces se paraba ya que se intercambiaban los hombres que tiraban de la rueda.

Cuando llegamos Lexa tomó mi mano, yo la apreté, salimos. No había nadie. Estaba lleno de pasillos. Lexa comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí, me llevó hasta una habitación donde estaba un trono, unas escaleras lo situaban más alto que otros tronos que había al rededor. Me fijé en cada uno de ellos, tenían diferentes símbolos -¿Que son?- dije señalando a uno -Son los símbolos de los clanes, éste es el tuyo, dirigí mi vista a uno que estaba cerca del suyo, pero abajo -Solo hay una Heda...-susurré con una media sonrisa -¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Lexa la cual me observaba, negué -¿Dónde se quedará mi gente y yo?- Lexa comenzó a pasear por la habitación fijándose en cada detalle -Ellos estarán en la planta inferior hacia el oeste, la mía en el este, nosotros estamos en la más alta y es nuestra- hizo una pause y se dirigió a su trono en el cual se sentó -Te queda bien- sonrió -Soy la comandante, es mío- yo me senté en mi trono, más pequeño y sencillo que el suyo -¿Quieres que te enseñe las vistas?- en el momento en el que iba a responder a Lexa alguien llamó a la puerta, Lexa se levantó y bajó las escaleras, yo me puse a su lado pero a una distancia prudente. -Adelante- elevó la voz. Un hombre con una túnica marrón, como de antiguo monje, parecido a los dibujos de los libros de historia que había en el arca, tenía la cabeza afeitada y tatuajes circulares sobre ella, no sabía que podrían significar -Si, ¿Titus?- se refirió Lexa al hombre -Heda, es un honor que haya decidido volver- ella asintió y me miro -Quería presentarte a alguien- él me miró -Esta es Clarke Griffin- creo que era laprimera vez que Lexa pronunciaba mi apellido, ni siquiera sabía que lo conocía- Ella es la conocida Wanheda, todo lo que pida se le dará, lo que desee se le concederá- Titus asintió y me sonrió -Encantado, eres toda una leyenda- le devolví la sonrisa-Gracias- miré a Lexa -¿Algo más Titus?- la volvió a mirar, se veía que el hombre la admiraba -No Heda, cualquier cosa hágame llamar, estaré preparando todo para esta noche- ella asintió -Dejadnos- se giró para mirarme, Titus hizo una reverencia y se fué, los guardias que le acompañaron salieron tras él cerrando la puerta.

-¿Las vistas?- pregunté a Lexa, subió las escaleras del trono y pasó al lado de él, abrió una puerta que había detrás en la cual no me había fijado. Cuando salimos una ráfaga de aire agitó mi cabello -¡Polis!- exclamé, se veía toda la ciudad, todos los rincones, la gente parecían pequeños insectos -¿Que te parece?- preguntó Lexa -Esto es precioso, cuando estaba en el arca a veces me imaginaba la vida en la tierra, cómo sería. Por fotos y revistas me había imaginado cosas de todo tipo, pero esto lo supera con creces- le sonreí, no podía evitar esconder la emoción en mi rostro, ella apartó la vista del paisaje y me miró -Podríamos gobernar juntas Clarke...-se me cambió la cara por completo- Lexa, esa no es la tradición, podría ser tu consejera y tu esposa, pero sólo ha de haber un comandante- ella sonrió- Bueno, desde que llegasteis me habeís hecho cambiar muchas veces de pensar y parecer, a lo mejor lo conseguís con las demás personas...- suspiré -Primero tenemos que ser aceptados esta noche como decimotercer Clan, después ya hablaremos- volví a meterme en la sala de los tronos. -¿Pasa algo, Clarke?- suspiré -Lexa...-dije- Todo esto me viene muy grande, me quieren matar, te quieren matar, nos quieren matar. Pero aquí estamos, desafiándoles, estamos totalmente expuestas... ¿Por cierto quién es Titus?- se me cruzó la pregunta por la cabeza y se lo pregunté- ella cerró la puerta de la cual me estaba escuchando -Titus es, a parte de mi consejero y persona de más confianza en Polis -eso dolió, ahora yo también estaba en Polis- Él es el que se encarga de las ceremonias, es un sacerdote- me quedé pensativa- ¿El será el que lleve a cabo la unión del 13er Clan y nuestra boda?- Lexa asintió- ¿Confías plenamente en él?- Lexa volvió a asentir-No tienes que preocuparte Clarke, estamos seguras, tengo a todos mis guardias alerta, estás segura ¿Vale?- ser acercó a mi y puso una de sus manos en mi cadera, acercándome a ella, depositó un suave beso en mis labios. -Ahora te enseñaré mis aposentos- se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, como una niña pequeña cuando le haces un juguete nuevo con piezas que sobran del taller.

\- Te quiero- me dijo parándose y mirándome, sonrió -Yo a ti también- me acerqué a besarla, y cuando me aparté de ella sonreí.


	24. Capítulo 24 Alarma

Capítulo 24. Alarma.

-LEXA-

Le enseñé a Clarke mis aposentos, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no estaba en ellos que a penas lo recordaba. Al entrar inhalé el olor a quemado de las velas que se repartían por la habitación. -Que cama más bonita...- miré a Clarke, estaba tocando la madera del cabecero -La mandé fabricar para mí- serví vino en dos copas, las cogí y le entregué una a Clarke -Comandante ¿Quiere emborracharme?- negué con una sonrisa -No me hace falta, ¡Salud!- ambas bebimos un poco de nuestra copa.

-Tengo algo para ti- le dije a Clarke, mientras estábamos en la sala de los tronos habían subido mis pertenencias a mi habitación. Me dirigí al baúl, estaba a los pies de la cama. Dejé la camiseta de Clarke encima de ésta y saqué un vestido. -Lo mandé que lo hicieran para tí- tenía retales de ropa que usaba la gente de Clarke, lavada y arreglada, también tenía detalles de los terrestres -Lexa...- Clarke miró al vestido -Es precioso- se abalanzó hacia mi y me abrazo, dejé como pude el vestido sobre la cama y le devolví el abrazo.

Un abrazo muy cálido, como nunca me habían dado. La apreté contra mí -No quiero perderte- ella hizo lo mismo -No lo harás- en unos segundos nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes. -Clarke- le cogí las manos -Aquí no es como en TonDC, aqui soy la COMANDANTE- resalté la última palabra -Aqui no pueden verme débil, no pueden notar que soy como ellos, aunque en parte lo sea- ella asintió - Lo sé Lexa, nada de afecto en público -suspiré -No es que yo no quiera, es que tengo que protegernos- Clarke volvió a asentir, le di un beso en la mejilla -Aqui eres la representante del decimotercer Clan, a parte de mi futura esposa, pero ante todo la embajadora- acarició mis manos y me sonrió- Lo sé, a veces se me puede olvidar pero lo sé- incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado para observarla mejor.

La luz que entraba por las rendijas impactaban sobre su piel haciendo formas sobre ella, y sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían dependiendo de donde le daba la sombra. -Voy a ver a mi madre, por si necesita algo- asentí -Yo hablaré con Titus sobre la unión de esta noche- se acercó a mi y me dió un tierno beso en los labios -Luego nos vemos...Heda- me soltó las manos y se fué.

Me asomé al balcón que había en un lateral, y miré hacia abajo, todo el mundo estaba como siempre, los mercaderes con sus productos y sus carros, la gente comprando, los niños corriendo y jugando, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención. A lo lejos una masa de gente se acercaba, no parecía un ejército pero llamó mi atención. Salí corriendo de mis aposentos y llamé a los guardias -Quiero que se refuercen considerablemente las entradas y pasadizos a Polis, solo entrarán embajadores, registrarlos, ¡SIN ARMAS!- salieron ambos corriendo, otros dos se quedaron protegiendo mis aposentos.

Bajé por las escaleras a la planta inferior donde estaba la rubia -¡Clarke!- grité, ella salió de una de las habitaciones -¿Pasa algo?- asentí y la agarré del brazo para apartarnos a una esquina- ¡¿Que pasa?!- notaba en su cara que estaba aterrorizada y preocupada -No estoy segura de que sea una ejército, pero algo viene hacia aquí, he mandado reforzar las entradas posibles a la ciudad, hasta que no te de un nuevo aviso quiero que permanezcas con tu familia, no te quedes sola con quien no conozcas Clarke- asintió, me dí la vuelta para irme pero me agarró de la mano -Vuelve por favor- asentí y acaricié su mano, volví a subir las escaleras. Necesitaba mis armas y mi capa. Heda a vuelto.

-CLARKE-

-¿Quien era Clarke?- preguntó mi madre desde su habitación -Era Lexa... -entré y mi madre notó mi preocupación -¿Que ha pasado? ¿Está bien?- se me saltaron las lágrimas, mi madre me abrazo -¿Pero le ha pasado algo a Lexa?- negué -Puede que estemos siendo atacados, pero no es seguro- Marcus se acercó, nos había estado escuchando- Ha mandado reforzar la seguridad en Polis y en las posibles entradas y salidas de Polis, me ha mandado que no nos movamos de aqui hasta que no lo diga ella- mi madre asintió- Iré a decírselo a Raven y Octavia- dijo Marcus, asentí. Mi madre miró como Marcus se iba -¿Crees que el pueblo lo entenderá?- le pregunté a mi madre, ella suspiró y puso su mano en su boca, pensativa -Habrá gente que no, personas que vean a los terrestres como los asesinos que les quitaron a sus hijos, como acechadores y salvajes- hizo una pausa y puso sus manos en sus caderas- Por otro lado habrá personas como Kane, Raven, Octavia... y yo que si lo entenderán, que entenderán que es lo mejor que podemos hacer...-Agarré de los hombros a mi madre -Esperemos que se así- le dije intentando tranquilizarla, Octavia y Lincoln llegaron por detrás de Abby -¿Que ha pasado?- Octavia me miraba confundida -Parece ser que Lexa ha visto tropas acercándose a Polis-dijo mi madre, Octavia miró a Lincoln -No esperábamos a nadie más, los demás embajadores ya están en Polis- Lincoln miró a Octavia- Iré a hablar con la comandante- se giró y le agarré del brazo, me miró -Dijo que nos quedásemos aquí hasta que nos diera nuevas órdenes- Octavia me miró -¿Desde cuando haces caso a Lexa?- suspiré- Desde que tiene razón, no quiero tener que deciros 'Os lo dije' así que lo mejor que podéis hacer ahora es esperar a que se arregle todo- dirigí a Lincoln una mirada de comprensión. Este se quedó.

Pasaron un par de horas.

-Clarke, tenemos que hablar- Lexa entró por la habitación. Me quería arrojar a sus brazos, lo necesitaba, pero estábamos ante toda mi gente y aunque ellos sabían nuestra relación no quería dejarla en evidencia ni nada por el estilo -¿En privado?- pregunté mirando a Marcus y mi madre que estaban en una esquina, Lexa asintió.

Salimos de la habitación principal, que era dónde estábamos y seguí a Lexa hasta un cuartito que había varias puertas más adelante. Sin darme cuenta Lexa me había cogido la cara y besó mis labios salvajemente, yo seguí el juego aunque no entendía nada, cuando necesitábamos ya respirar nos separamos suavemente -¿Y esto?- pregunté confusa -Solo quería verte...- '¿Que narices?'- Lexa, ¡¿Que ha pasado?! ¡¿Quienes eran esas personas?!- estaba confusa -Lexa sonrió -Ah- paró- Son invitados- ¿¡Cómo que invitados!? mi cara debía ser un poema -No recordaba que antes de que pasara lo de Indra le mandé invitar a familiares de los embajadores y a los líderes de cada Clan, exceptuando a la Reina del Hielo, aunque por desgracia también le llegó invitación- suspiró -Cómo no...- sonreí, pero seguía enfadada -¿Cómo no te acordaste de eso?- ella torció la cabeza, buscando mi compasión en mis ojos -Tengo muchas cosas en mente, Clarke... A ti por ejemplo, se acercó más a mi- le aparté suavemente- Lexa, nos acabas de dar un susto de muerte a mi gente, a la tuya y a mi por que me tienes en mente ¿No crees que es hora de asentarte un poco? Se te está yendo de las manos- Lexa asintió y se apartó más de mi- ¿Me dices eso cuando nos casamos esta noche?- estaba enfadada, lo notaba en su tono de voz -No es mi intención que te lo tomes negativamente, me quiero casar contigo y lo haré, pero como tú dijiste, aquí eres la comandante -asintió y cogió mi mano entre las suyas, mi cuerpo se relajó y el suyo hizo lo mismo -Tienes razón ¿Un último beso antes de que vuelva a ser la dura y fría Heda Lexa?- preguntó acercándose a mi boca, hasta quedarse a centímetros, le di un beso corto y salí del cuarto. Ella tardó un poco más, pero en unos segundos la tenía a mi lado.

Entramos en la habitación donde estaban Abby y Marcus, también estaban Octavia y Lincoln -¿Dónde está Raven?- pregunté -En su cuarto- contesto Octavia, fue a por ella, tras unos minutos en los que la tensión se podía cortar, aparecieron las dos chicas. -Bien, comencemos- Dijo mi madre mirando a Lexa-No son tropas invasoras, son invitados al compromiso- todos soltaron un suspiro y empezaron a moverse por la sala sin quitarnos la vista a Lexa y a mi -¿No se os había ocurrido contárnoslo?- carraspeé- Yo me he enterado hace unos minutos- Lexa me miró- Así es, no me acordaba, disculpen- miré a Lexa sorprendida, todos lo hicimos. Nos miró, con esa mirada se despidió de nosotros y salió de la habitación, la seguí.

-¡Lexa! Espera- ella se giró -Me gustaría hablar contigo- ahora era ella quien hacía las preguntas -¿En privado?- sonrió y arqueó la ceja, asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa. Subimos el piso a los aposentos de Lexa, entramos en los aposentos y Lexa cerró la puerta -¿Y bien?- preguntó ella -Te has disculpado- afirmé- Lo sé- se rió -Nunca te habías disculpado- rió y comenzó a andar por la habitación -Sólo me disculpo en público cuando creo que debo hacerlo, y es pocas veces, soy la comandante ¿Lo recuerdas?- asentí y me acerqué a ella -Heda Lexa...¿Griffin?- reí y me apartó lentamente.

-Siéntate- me dijo mientras ella se sentaba en el borde de la cama, yo hice lo mismo- Cuando nos casemos, Titus será nuestro consejero, nuestro sacerdote, será como un guardián personal, estará en momentos difíciles en los que a lo mejor no quieres que esté, pero debe hacerlo por el bien de nuestra gente Clarke- asentí. -Cuando muera- alcé la vista para mirarla, no quería si quiera pensar en ese hecho -Tu serás la Comandante- se me paró el corazón- Solo si mueres, y no vas a hacerlo- sonreí y la besé lentamente en los labios.

Estaba oscurenciendo, y la luz de las antorchas cada vez era más notable a nuestro alrededor. Lexa me besaba y yo la respondía con un beso que parecía no tener final, tampoco quería que lo tuviera. Me recostó sobre la cama, quedándose encima mío y comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo se lo facilitaba moviendo mi cabeza. Llamaron a la puerta-No puedo estar cinco minutos tranquila...-susurró Lexa. Se levantó de la cama y yo me senté en el borde. Fué a abrir la puerta -Si...Si... En unos momentos estaremos listas, gracias por avisar Titus.

Cerró la puerta y pasaron unos segundos hasta que se giró para mirarme -¿Pasa algo?- pregunté -Hay que empezar a prepararse, esta todo listo para el nombramiento del decimotercer clan- sonreí -¿Juntas?- le dije acercándome a ella -Juntas- afirmó rodeándome con sus brazos y depositando un suave beso en mis labios.


	25. Capítulo 25 Seidjus

Capítulo 25. Seidjus.

-LEXA-

-Voy a reunirme con los demás embajadores, Titus te guiará- le dije a Clarke -¿Dónde vas?- preguntó la rubia -A prepararme- se sorprendió -Mi preparación es un ritual, no es ponerme un vestido y pintura ceremonial- Clarke asintió -Luego nos vemos- le dediqué una sonrisa, ella hizo lo mismo y bajó la cabeza -En unos minutos vendrán Ingrid e Astrid para ayudarte a preparar- levantó la cabeza -¿Puede venir mi madre?- asentí -Claro, la mandaré subir- asentí -Ai hod yu in- le dije en un tono moderado -Y yo a ti- contestó tristemente.

Salí de la habitación y bajé dos pisos, donde estaban los baños. Usábamos contenedores de agua como baños, pero con los años los hemos ido decorando cada vez con más gusto. Me di un baño rápido, tampoco había mucho tiempo. En cuanto terminé, mande venir a que me trenzaran y ayudaran a vestirme. -¿Desea algo más Heda?- preguntó una de las dos mujeres que me ayudaron -No- les sonreí tímidamente -Pueden retirarse- ambas hicieron una reverencia y abandonaron los baños.

Cogí el carbón y pinté alrededor de mis ojos, pero no era una pintura de guerra, simplemente me puse sombra en los párpados y agudicé la línea de mis ojos. Una vez lista salí a la sala de los tronos.

Recorrí los pasillos, los guardias me seguían con la mirada. Llegué a la puerta y la abrieron, al entrar todos los embajadores de los clanes dirigieron su mirada hacia mi. El silencio que se hizo fue sepulcral. Subí los escalones hasta mi trono y me quedé de pie, vi que Abby y Kane también estaban. Habían retirado los demás tronos para hacer más espacio en la sala. -Deyon, osir laik hir kom teik in the skai kru as moun geda, like osir.(Estamos aquí hoy para aceptar a la gente del cielo como un clan, como nosotros)- empecé a oir murmullos -¡Em pleni!- grité. Todo el mundo me miró y volvieron a guardar silencio -Hacedla entrar- ordené a los guardias.

Abrieron la puerta y en ese momento empezó a sonar nuestro himno.

Clarke entró por la puerta, tuve que luchar conmigo misma para no dibujar una sonrisa en la boca o ponerme a temblar. Estaba preciosa. Habían recogido su pelo en unas trenzas a los laterales de su cabeza. Su maquillaje se basaba en una franja azul con trazos negros que cruzaba su cara de sien a sien, bajo sus ojos. Desde que entró no paro de hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Se paró ante los escalones. El himno seguía sonando. Todo el mundo la miraba, yo la miraba y ella no apartaba la vista de mi. Asentí, las mujeres que le habían preparado le habrían dicho lo que tenía que hacer. Primero se inclinó, estiré mi mano y esta la cogió. Bajé dos escalones, quedándome a un palmo por encima de ella. Se agachó sobre su rodilla con mi mano cogida. Habría deseado acariciarla en ese momento, pero no era lo correcto.

Cuando Clarke estaba arrodillada, los demás embajadores y líderes que estaban en la habitación hicieron lo mismo. Era un ritual. A cada comandante se le debía respeto y lealtad, hasta que otra comandante ocupara su puesto. Levanté la cabeza para mirar a la gente arrodillada ante mí. Era una sensación difícil de describir, saber que todas esas personas habían jurado un día ser leal a tus decisiones y opiniones. Aunque ese voto de lealtad se podría romper en cualquier momento.

\- Heda souda wan op!- gritó alguien desde detrás de la gente, alguien vino hacia mí, aparté a Clarke de en medio con un empujón y saqué una daga de mi muslo, la tenía escondida debajo del vestido, nunca me fiaba de estos evento y hacía bien. Cuando la persona vino hacía mi, extendí el brazo y le clavé la daga en el estómago. Cayó ante mí. -¡Heda!- sentí un calor en mi vientre, llevé mis manos a la zona y las miré, estaban llenas de Sangre, caí de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-CLARKE-

-¡Lexa!- tenía que mantenerla despierta- ¡Lexa!- abofeteaba su cara. Su cabeza estaba sobre mis rodillas y mi madre presionaba la herida. -Debemos llevarla fuera de aquí- miré a Titus, el cual estaba tremenda-mente afectado, no se creía lo que acababa de pasar -¡Quiero saber quien ha sido!- le dije entre dientes, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos -¡LEXA!- se iba y no podía hacer nada -Clarke su pulso está disminuyendo, está perdiendo mucha sangre- miré a mi madre -¡Lo que haga falta!- le grité a mi madre -Pero mira su sangre Clarke- me fijé detenidamente, no era roja, su sangre era negra -¿¡Que?!- negué- ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!- no veía soluciones.

En ese momento Lincoln se acercó por mi lateral, venía corriendo y se agachó a mi lado, venía con alguien más no era Octavia. Era otra chica. -Ella tiene la misma sangre que Lexa- miré a mi madre, ella sonrió- Bien, que venga- llevamos a Lexa entre cuatro personas a su habitación. -Raven ¿Trajiste el instrumental?- la morena dolorida por su pierna debido a las prisas contestó, sontenía un maletín que no sabía de dónde habían sacado.

Tumbamos a Lexa sobre la cama, era extraño por que su sangre era negra. Jamás lo había visto. Mi madre comenzó a preparar rápidamente todo el material, yo me aseguraba de que Lexa no dejara de respirar. Lincoln le estaba explicando en trigesdasleng a la chica lo que le iban a hacer, por los gestos que hacían no habría problema.

Mi madre me dió un hilo y agujas, la herida no parecía muy profunda, pero emanaba mucha sangre, era un corte horizontal. Rasgué el vestido de Lexa y limpié la sangre de al rededor, tras escasos minutos a penas sangraba, ya que quedaba poca sangre en su organismo, debía darme prisa. Limpiaba mis lágrimas a menudo, manchando mi rostro con su sangre. Cosí la herida lo mejor que pude, pero sé que a Lexa no le importaría tener una cicatriz, asi que me centré más en que quedara cerrada bien y rápido que que no quedara cicatriz. No había tiempo.

Cuando terminé, limpié el resto de sangre de su cuerpo y de mis manos. Me levanté y deposité un suave beso en sus labios. Noté como todo el mundo nos miró. Lincoln y la chica se acercaron a mi madre, parecía que ella había aceptado la transfusión de sangre. La chica se sentó en una silla al lado de Lexa y mi madre les colocó dos vías bastante anchas a cada una. con un aparato un tanto extraño y manual, comenzó a fluir la sangre por el cable de plástico.

En unos minutos Lexa pareció recobrar algo de color en su piel, la cual se había quedado totalmente pálida. La otra chica parecía que no estaba afectada. Salí de la habitación al pasillo, me quedé tranquila, mi madre estaba supervisando la transfusión, todo saldría bien -Ey Clarke- era Octavia- se acercó a mi y me abrazó, hundí mi cabeza en sus hombros y comencé a llorar. Octavia acariciaba mi espalda, tratando de calmarme, pero me era imposible regular la respiración -Estará bien- repetía una y otra vez. Pasamos así unos minutos. -Wanheda- escuché detrás nuestro, me limpié las lágrimas, era Titus -Si, ¿Titus?- le miré, quería que fuera breve -¿Cómo está?- el hombre estaba realmente preocupado -Pasemos- abrí la puerta y el hombre entró tras de mi.

En cuanto la vio, de mejor aspecto, suspiró y volvió su cabeza para mirarme -Jamás nadie encontrará la manera de agradecerles esto- miró a todas las personas que estábamos ahí. El habitáculo era lo suficientemente grande para no agobiarnos mutuamente, lo cual se agradecía.

Le ordené varias veces a Titus que trajera comida para la chica, de la cual aún no sabía su nombre, no podía desfallecer, su cuerpo necesitaba estar bien para continuar con la transfusión. Tras unas horas, la operación terminó. Octavia, llevó a la chica a otra planta para que descansara -Luego quiero hablar con ella- le dije a Lincoln, el asintió y se fue donde ella a decírselo. Me senté donde había estado la donante, justo al lado de Lexa. Mi madre estaba limpiando y guardando todo. Estiré el brazo para acariciar su mejilla. -Si todo va bien- miré a mi madre -Todo va a ir bien- ella asintió, volví a dirigir la mirada a Lexa- En unas horas estará despierta- asentí sin apartar la vista de ella. -¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó mi madre antes de salir -Saber quién ha sido y por qué...- se me quedó mirando -¿Algo más?- negué -Gracias por todo- ella me dedicó una humilde sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Marcus estaba al otro lado de la puerta esperándola. Cuando cerraron la puerta me relajé. Me levanté de la silla y retiré las pieles de la cama que se habían manchado de sangre. Le quité el vestido, que había destrozado, con cuidado de no moverla mucho, y la cubrí con otras pieles. No podía quedarse fría. Me cambié de ropa, poniéndome uno de los vestidos que tenía Lexa, cogí uno ligero con el que podía estar cómoda. Fuí apagando las velas y antorchas que iluminaban la habitación, menos las que se encontraban cerca de Lexa, debía estar alerta de cualquier gesto que hiciera la comandante.

Me metí en la cama con ella y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, el cual iba rápido cuando tocaba su brazo con mi mano, sonreí ante el hecho. Debíamos descansar, todo esto había sido un caos y mañana sabríamos quien sería el causante.

En unos minutos me dormí. Tuve pesadillas de todo tipo. Decapitaciones, sangre por todos los lados, cadáveres y Lexa. Se hizo la luz y aparecía Lexa, me rescataba de ese infierno. Era mi ángel guardián.

-LEXA-

A penas podía moverme, me intenté incorporar y noté un terrible dolor en el abdomen. Recordé lo que paso en el nombramiento del decimotercer Clan. Pero al menos ya era oficial, sonreí al recordarlo. Abrí los ojos y era de noche, unas velas seguían encendidas a mi al rededor, permitiendo observar la sangre de mi al redor, algunas pieles estaban sobre un baúl, estaban negras completamente. Abrí completamente los ojos. '¡La transición!' Cuando Clarke me quitó el cuchillo mi sangre era roja, ahora era negra. Tenía que consultárselo a Titus. La hora había llegado.

Giré mi cabeza y encontré a Clarke durmiendo, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, su mano estaba sobre mi pierna. Con cuidado me quise incorporar pero los puntos me lo impedían -¡Ah!- se me escapó, Clarke se levantó rápidamente y se me quedó mirando -¡Estas despierta!- se llevó la mano a los ojos y empezó a llorar, no pude evitar hacerlo yo también. Sufría viéndola así por mí. Extendí el brazo y lentamente la acerqué a mi, se acurrucó en mi pecho-Estoy bien, siempre voy a estarlo- ella negó -No Lexa- limpió sus lágrimas- Has estado a punto de morir desangrada- me froté los ojos -Ya, pero no lo estoy- me miró y le dediqué una sonrisa tímida.

-Me gustaría quitarme el maquillaje- le dije a Clarke. Esta sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó y empapó un paño en la fuente que utilizaba para asearme por las mañanas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, a mi lado. Su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz de las velas. Con cuidado puso el paño en mi cara y suavemente empezó a desmaquillarme. Cuando terminó depositó un beso en mi frente. Dejó el paño al lado de la fuente y volvió a tumbarse a mi lado. -¿Te duele?- preguntó la rubia -Un poco, tira bastante- carraspeé- habría sido mejor quemarla- Clarke alzó la vista- Se me pasó, se nos pasó a todos... Estaba centrada en cerrártela a nuestra manera...- coloqué mi mano bajo la barbilla de Clarke -Lo hicisteis genial- pero me extrañé -¿De donde sacasteís la sangre?- Clarke abrió los ojos -Hablando de sangre, me tienes que explicar algo- asentí.

Parece ser que las noches no eran para dormir.


	26. Capítulo 26 Natblida

Capítulo 26. Natblida.

-LEXA-

\- Es complicado Clarke- le dije mientras ella se recostaba sobre la cama, deseando que le explicara por que mi sangre se había tornado negra. Ella negó -Lo entenderé- se movió sobre sus piernas, yo suspiré. -Los comandantes somos elegidos ante todo por ser Natblida- ella me miró intensamente- Los Natblida somos los que tenemos la sangre negra-Clarke asintió -Es debido a un tratamiento al que nos sometemos de pequeños, si sobrevives al tratamiento es que tu cuerpo y tu mente son lo suficientemente fuertes e inmunes como para poder ser comandante- la rubia se recostó sobre mi brazo -¿Cómo la selección natural de Darwin?- la miré confundida -¿Quien es Darwin?- Clarke rió -Fue una persona que enseñó mucho a la humanidad anterior a nosotros, ya te contaré más- volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre mi hombro -Prosigue- me ordenó -Bueno- hice una ligera pausa- Ese tratamiento es el que siguió la primera comandante, por eso no hay mujeres Natblida, un hombre puede ser comandante si, pero no con el prestigio suficiente por lo que muchas veces su vida acaba antes de ser nombrado como tal- la miré arqueando una ceja -Lo he entendido- me dijo ella -Bien, hay más Natblida a parte de mí. Mi sangre ha cambiado debido a que se ha terminado de convertir, estoy en mi plenitud como comandante, dado que he seguido con el tratamiento. Por eso quiero saber de quién es la sangre que llevo ahora en mi cuerpo, sólo yo debería ser una completa Natblida- Clarke se sentó en la cama -Yo no sé el nombre de la chica, simplemente lo hizo, supongo que estará en alguna parte del edificio, mañana hablaremos Lincoln y yo con ella y le haremos saber que quieres información- carraspeé -Dudo que ella quiera hablar conmigo, se supone que es igual a mi, y nadie debería ser igual a mi, al menos hasta la siguiente Comandante- Clarke suspiró- Disfruta del momento, aunque estés dolorida, duérmete- le sonreí. Me acomodé junto a Clarke, ella hizo lo mismo. Momentos después, estábamos las dos profundamente dormidas. Había sido un día muy duro.

Abrí los ojos, Clarke no estaba -¡Clarke!- grité intentando incorporarme sin éxito, dado que mi abdomen dolía a horrores. -¡Clarke!- grité a un más alto. Segundos después se abrió la puerta, sin pedir permiso ni llamar y apareció la rubia, corriendo hacia la cama -¡¿Que pasa?!- preguntó preocupada mirándome de arriba a abajo -Pensé que te habías ido...- comencé a sollozar- Clarke miró a los guardias que estaban en la puerta, habían entrado tras ella- Dejadnos- ellos cerraron la puerta tras salir -¿Que te hizo pensar queme había ido?- limpié mis lágrimas sutilmente -N...No...es...tabas- me abracé a ella, me daba igual que me doliera el abdomen, lo necesitaba -No me voy a ir Lexa, y si algún día lo hago, ten por seguro que te avisaré- me separé de ella para mirarle a los ojos -Más te vale- le dije seriamente.

Se apartó de mi -Deja que te cure la herida- me recosté sobre la cama, Clarke se levantó y cogió un trapo y un cuenco con agua, se volvió a sentar a mi lado. Sin decir nada levantó mi vestido hasta que mi abdomen estaba libre para sanarme. Con cuidado depositó el paño húmedo osbre la herida, haciendo que me sobresaltara debido al escozor. -No tardaré mucho- dijo Clarke mirándome a los ojos, asentí para que continuara. Repitió la acción dos veces más, hasta que la herida quedó totalmente limpia. La zona tenía hematomas debido a los pinchazos de la sutura. -Eres preciosa- dijo Clarke dejando el paño en el cuenco y mirándome, sonoreí- ¿Y eso?- bajó su mirada hasta mis labios, y sin decir nada me besó suavemente. Pasé mi mano por su nuca y la acerqué más a mi, profundizando nuestro beso.

Noté que una lágrima caía por su rostro, me separé de ella y la miré -¿Que pasa?- abrió los ojos -He estado a punto de perderte dos veces Lexa, no sé cuando será la próxima o si lo habrá, quiero protegerte, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, que te apoyo, que... Que te quiero y te necesito a mi lado- con mi pulgar limpié una lágrima que caía sobre su mejilla derecha- Shhh no llores, me tienes, te quiero y te necesito, y te tengo- sin importarme la herida hice que me abrazara, la apreté con todas mis fuerzas, no quería dejarla marchar jamás.

Llamaron a la puerta. Solté a Clarke y esta recogió el cuenco y el paño y se levantó de la cama -¡Adelante!- grité, la puerta se abrió era Titus -¿Que quieres Titus?- le pregunté -Siento interrumpirla Heda, pero la necesito al mando- hizo una pausa y Clarke me miró- Es urgente- me incorporé aguantándome el dolor, Clarke me ayudó -Aún esta débil- le dijo a Titus- Lo sé, pero es su deber responder como Comandante- miré a Clarke -Titus tiene razón, en unos minutos estoy lista- el sacerdote me miró y asintió, salió de la sala sin mediar mas palabras. -Pero Lexa, no estás bien, debes descansar- veía a Clarke muy preocupada- Si no quieres que me desangre, tendrás que cauterizarme la herida- le dije mirándola seriamente- ella suspiró -Tendría que quitarte los puntos de sutura...- me acomodé en la cama -Hazlo, tengo cosas que hacer- No era la primera vez que me cauterizaban una herida, mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Con cuidado quitó los puntos, la herida sangró, pero no mucho, hizo que los guardas trajeran un hierro y lo hizo. Fue doloroso, más de lo que recordaba, pero debía sufrirlo para poder cumplir con mi deber. Una vez la herida estaba cerrada, Clarke me ayudó a vestirme. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala de los tronos, Titus estaba en su posición, junto a mi trono. Dos guardias a cada lado del trono, tras de mi. Clarke entró por el lateral y se quedó en las sombras, quería que ella estuviese, pero sin que nadie supiera nada.

-CLARKE-

-Heda- Titus bajó ante el trono en el que ella estaba sentada, hizo una reverencia y la miró -Hemos recibido amenazas de muerte de diferentes clanes- Lexa se tensó -¿Hacía quien?- miró fijamente a Titus, éste se frotó las manos -Hacia ti, Heda y hacia Clarke- Lexa se puso en pie, y bajó hasta dónde se encontraba el hombre -¿Sabemos quien las envía?- él negó -Sólo firman con el nombre de los Clanes- ella sintió -Quiero una reunión con cada uno de los embajadores, Clarke estará escoltada a no ser que esté conmigo, en ese caso se mantendrá una distancia de seguridad en la protección- Titus asintió y se giró para irse -Espera- le dijo Lexa- Quiero que me hagas una promesa- él la miró confundido, se acercó a ella y Lexa le susurró algo al oído a lo que él volvió a asentir diciendo -Por supuesto Heda, lo haré- dicho esto Titus abandonó la sala y Lexa se quedó sentada en el trono, custodiada por los dos guardias tras ella.

Tras unos minutos observándola salí por la puerta lateral, para entrar otra vez por la principal, nadie sabía que yo estaba ahí. Me situé delante de la puerta de la sala, y uno de los guardias llamó por mi, entré -Heda- ella se levantó y bajó las escaleras -Si ¿Clarke kom skaikru?- intenté que una pequeña sonrisa no me saliera, pero no pude reprimir una mueca aunque la situación era muy delicada -Debemos hablar- miré descaradamente a los guardias -En privado- Lexa los miró- Dejadnos- éstos abandonaron la sala.

-Lo has oído, ¿Verdad?- me preguntó la comandante, asentí -¿Que se supone que pretendes hacer al reunirnos Lexa? ¡Les pondrás nuestras vidas en bandeja!- intenté buscar su mirada, pero la tenía en un punto fijo de la habitación- ¡Nos quieren muertas por querer la paz!¿No lo entiendes?- veía como Lexa apretaba sus dientes- ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA POR EVITARLO CLARKE! ¡NO PUEDO METERME EN SUS CABEZAS Y DECIRLES LO QUE DEBEN O NO PENSAR!- miró fijamente a mis ojos los cuales comenzaron a empañarse, estaba desesperada por mantenernos a salvo. Me giré y salí de la habitación, necesitaba tiempo a solas. Deje a Lexa en medio del salón, de pie, viéndome marchar.

Los guardias cerraron la puerta trás de mi. Me dirigí hacia la planta donde estaba mi madre. Llamé a la puerta, ella abrió -Clarke... ¿Pasa algo?- la miré -¿Puedo pasar?- ella asintió y se echó a un lado para dejarme paso, cerró la puerta. Me senté en un sillón que había en la habitación.-Cuéntame- dijo mirándome mientras se sentaba en el sillón continuo al mío -Los demás clanes han enviado amenazas de muerte a Lexa- la cara de mi madre se descompuso- Después de lo de ayer...- la miré -Debemos hacer algo mamá, también van a por mí- Abby suspiró -No sé en que estábamos pensando al enviaros aquí abajo- puse mi mano sobre su brazo -Estabais haciendo lo mejor para nuestra gente- la intenté calmar. Ella se levantó -Quiero hablar con Lexa, debemos trazar un plan de contingencia para evitar un ataque a vuestra persona- me levanté y me situé a su lado -Lo haré contigo- sonreímos mutuamente.

Salimos de la habitación de mi madre, subimos al siguiente piso y entramos en la sala de los tronos. Lexa estaba hablando con unos guardias. -La doctora Griffin nos honran con su presencia- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme, ¿Iba a hacer como si no existiera?- Queremos hablar sobre un plan de contingencia- explicó mi madre, definitivamente Lexa me miró- Si, yo también quería- admitió, subió a su trono y se sentó. Los guardias con los que estaba hablando se quedaron a un lado -Ellos dijo la morena señalándoles -Serán tus guardianes- me miró -Su hija estará protegida las 24 horas del día, irá acompañada de uno o dos guardias a cualquier lugar mientras yo no esté con ella, en ese caso yo seré su guardiana- miré a los guerreros -A mi nadie me ha preguntado lo que quiero- la miré, desafiándola -No tienes opción, tengo que mantenerte a salvo Clarke- mi madre nos miraba atónita -Clarke me han contado lo de las amenazas, la regla de no armas en Polis seguirá en vigor ¿Supongo?- la mirada de Lexa se centró en mi madre -Así es doctora- ella asintió.

\- Bien, patrullas de nuestra gente, junto a las tuyas vigilarán todas las entradas a Polis, tú y Clarke seréis las únicas que legalmente podréis llevar un puñal ¿Alguna objeción Comandante?-Lexa negó y me miró -Clarke, quisiera que me acompañaras un momento- dijo levantándose del trono. Miré a mi madre, entendió -Luego nos vemos- dijo mirándonos a las dos y salió de la sala.

En cuanto dejamos la sala de los tronos por la salida lateral que había usado para entrar antes, me agarró la mano -¿Pasa algo?- miré a Lexa y acaricié su mano con mi pulgar -Tengo una sorpresa para tí- se me desencajó la mandíbula, me paré en seco- Lexa, no puede ser posible que estés pensando en sorpresas cuando nos acaban de amenazar de muerte- ella me miró, y trazó una leve sonrisa en su rostro -Shhh, sé que te va a gustar- tiró de mi para seguir andando. Entramos a una sala en la que nunca había estado.

Era pequeña pero no agobiante, estaba repleta de velas. Un ligero olor a quemado invadía la habitación. Nos situamos ante un pequeño tipo de altar. Detrás de este había una pared con dibujos, parecía un tipo de historia. Aparté mi mirada de la pared, centrándome en Lexa, la cual parecía nerviosa -Lista, ¿Heda?- escuché una voz tras de mi, giré mi cabeza, era Titus -¿Que es esto Lexa?- le susurré acercándome a ella, sin soltarnos la mano. No me respondió, fijó su mirada en Titus, el cual se posicionó delante del muro, dándonos la espalda. Hizo una reverencia y se giró hacia nosotras. -A pesar de que ninguna comandante lo ha hecho, Lexa -Ella miró a Titus- Heda de los 12 Clanes, deberá jurar lealtad oficialmente ante Clarke, legendaria Wanheda- miré a Lexa, esta me miraba mientras sonreia. ¡No entiendo nada! -Así como Clarke, deberá jurar lealtad oficialmente ante Lexa, Comandante de Sangre -volví a mirar a Titus- Así hasta el fin de sus días- Miré a Lexa, no entendía absolutamente nada. Sacó dos anillos de su túnica y los sostuvo ante nosotras, mostrándonoslos. En ese momento entendí todo. -Lexa, ¿Juras lealtad por el resto de tus días a Clarke?- tomó uno de los anillos que Titus sostenía ante nosotras, cogió mi -Lo juro- me miró, su sonrisa alumbraba toda la estancia. Puso el anillo en mi dedo. -Clarke- aparté la mirada de Lexa y la centré en el sacerdote -¿Juras lealtad por el resto de tus días a Lexa?- sonreí, una lágrima corría por mi mejilla, cogí el anillo y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Lexa pronuncié las palabras -Lo juro-.


	27. Capítulo 27 Límites

Capítulo 27. Límites.

-LEXA-

Ya era oficial, Clarke había aceptado. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando en este momento era feliz por que estaba con ella. En cuanto pronunció las palabras la acerqué a mi y la besé intensamente. Al darme cuenta de que Titus seguía ahí me separé de ella suavemente sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Los ojos de Clarke estaban vidriosos y los míos empezaban a estarlo. Ambas estábamos emocionadas. -¿Eres feliz?- le pregunté a Clarke, ella rompió a llorar y asintió, éramos felices. Titus salió de la sala, dejándonos a mi y a Clarke a solas ante el altar.

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó Clarke curiosa, señalando al mural. La miré sonriendo -Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías- le dije emocionada- Es la profecía en la que creemos- Clarke estaba expectante, la cogí de la mano y nos acercamos al muro -La profecía cuenta que una mujer, cuya mirada paralizaría al hombre más fiero, traería la paz al mundo- Clarke retiró la mirada del mundo y me miró directamente a los ojos, sonrió tímidamente -La muerte, el dolor y el sufrimiento cesarían- pasé mi mano izquierda por los relieves de la pared, ya que la derecha estaba atrapada junto a la de Clarke -Eres tú- la miré extrañada por la afirmación -Lexa, esa mujer, eres tú- sonreí -También podrías ser tú- le respondí con una sonrisa -¿Yo?- rió la rubia, asentí. -Siempre has querido la paz Clarke, y junto a ti lo estoy consiguiendo, pero si tu no hubieras llegado... Esto seguiría siendo un baño de sangre- afirmé. La rubia apretó nuestras manos y redujo la distancia entre nosotras, fundiéndonos en un abrazo -Me alegra haberte ayudado en esto- hice mas intenso el abrazo -Jamás lo hubiera logrado sin tí- me separé de ella y besé suavemente su frente.

Me puse seria. Por un momento se me había olvidado el asunto de las amenazas de muerte -Clarke...- me miró preocupada-Tenemos que irnos unos días de polis- suspiré -¿Crees que esa es la solución Lexa? ¿Huir?- le miré, no lo consideraba huir -Consideralo como unos días de vacaciones- Clarke negó- No Lexa, es huir, como cuando Mount Weather lanzó el misil ¿Eso quieres Lexa?¿Ver morir a más personas por que huyes? Sabés lo que pasará si dejas polis unos días, y más ahora...- me giré, dándole la espalda a Clarke, apreté mi mandíbula, necesitaba liberar tensión -Tenemos que irnos, me da igual que me destronen, me da igual que muera alguien si no es leal a mi, me da igual Clarke... Lo unico que me importa es que tu estés bien- Clarke se puso a mi lado y acarició mi hombro -Lexa, estaré bien si nos quedamos y afrontamos esto, no estás sola- me giré y quedamos cara a cara, cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente contra la suya, ambas cogimos aire -Espero que no te estés equivocando Clarke- ella asintió -Si lo hago, pagaré yo misma las consecuencias- abrí los ojos de par en par-No Clarke, yo seré quien hable, yo soy la comandante, tu quedarás al margen a los ojos de las personas sobre cualquier decisión que tome- Clarke me miró confundida-¿Lo has entendido?- ella asintió aún con la expresión confusa.

Salí de la habitación, Clarke me seguía. Entré a la sala de los tronos, Titus estaba allí -Nos quedamos- le dije sentándome en mi trono -Lexa, es un tremendo error- le miré fijamente- ¡He dicho que nos quedamos!- Titus asintió -Lo que diga Heda- Titus bajó los escalones, se dirigía a la puerta -Titus, una cosa más- se giró -Refuerza la seguridad aún más, quiero saber de cualquier rumor, quiero saber de cada persona que llegue a Polis, de cada una que salga, quiero saberlo todo- Titus asintió- ¿Algo más Heda?- asentí - Que Clarke no salga de esta planta en los siguientes días a no ser que esté en mi compañia- hice una pausa de unos segundos-Y también quiero espías por las calles, quiero información de Azgeda- le indiqué con la mano que se podía ir, me hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta. Clarke entró.

Me levanté del trono y me situé en medio de la sala, esperando a que ella llegara a mi. Guardó unos metros de distancia -Iré a hablar con mi madre y contarle lo que hemos hecho- sonrió -¿Quieres venir?- me preguntó la rubia, asentí con una sonrisa. Me aseguré de que mi puñal seguía en mi muslo derecho, y salimos de la sala de los tronos. Bajamos el piso, donde estaban alojados Abby, Kane, Octavia, Lincoln y Raven.

Clarke llamó a la puerta de la alcoba de su madre -Mamá, soy yo- dijo desde fuera -Dame cinco minutos- se oían risillas en el interior, me acerqué a Clarke por la espalda -Creo que les hemos pillado en mal momento...- me reí, Clarke giró la cabeza y me miró escandalizada -¡Lexa, por favor!- reí aún más.

Abby abrió la puerta y volví a ser la fría y distante comandante, quité mi sonrisa de la cara y miré a Clarke -¡Que sorpresa!- dijo Abby mirando a su hija -Comandante- dijo mirándome seriamente, le dediqué media sonrisa -Creo que ya hay demasiada confianza Abby, puedes llamarme Lexa- Clarke se giró y me sonrió, luego miró a su madre -Tenemos que contaros algo- la emoción en Clarke era más que evidente -Pasad, pasad- dijo Abby apartándose a un lado de la puerta, Clarke pasó dentro de la estancia y yo la seguí.

Marcus apareció por el aseo, peinándose -Que grata visita- nos sonrió. Clarke se sentó en un sillón de la sala y yo me quedé de pie junto a ella, Abby y Marcus se sentaron en el sofá enfrente del sillón -¿Y bien?- preguntó Abby- ¡Nos hemos casado!- dijo Clarke emocionada enseñándole la alianza a su madre, esta se llevó las manos a la boca, miró a Kane y volvió a mirar a Clarke, luego me miró a mi. Clarke se levantó, ella y su madre se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, Marcus tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me miró y me tendió la mano. Se la acepté -Os deseo lo mejor, Comandante- suspiré, le devolví la sonrisa -Llámame Lexa, por favor- éste asintió. Abby no se pudo aguantar las ganas y sin esperármelo. Me abrazó. No sabía muy bien que hacer. La única persona que me había abrazado después de Costia era Clarke. Miré a la rubia y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Debía hacerlo, y en el fondo también quería.

Abracé a Abby y ella me apretó aún más -Cuida de mi hija, por favor- me dijo al oído. Se separó de mi y me agarró de los hombros -La protegeré con mi vida, pero creo que su hija es bastante capaz de hacerlo por si misma- sonreí y miré a Clarke, la cual observaba la escena a un metro escaso. -Siento interrumpir este momento, pero debemos hablar del plan de seguridad, he incrementado el personal en las calles- dije, mirando a Abby y Kane. - ¿En que ayudará eso?- preguntó Marcus -Son espías, me informarán de cualquier rumor, de cualquier acontecimiento fuera de lo normal, serán mis ojos y mis oídos ahí fuera mientras yo me ocupo de la seguridad aquí dentro- Marcus miró a Abby, esta también fijó su mirada en él. Ambos asintieron. -Bien, podemos decirle a algunas personas que vengan...- negué- Todo esto ha pasado por haber hecho al pueblo celeste un clan más- será mejor que os quedéis aquí, o en su defecto volváis a vuestro asentamiento- miré a ambos -Si decidís quedaros estaréis bajo mi protección- les aseguré- ¿Y la gente del campamento?- preguntó Clarke- Indra se ocupará de ello,Clarke, quédate aquí con tu madre, tus guardias están fuera, cualquier cosa que necesites pídela- me miró extrañada -¿Dónde vas?- la miré -Ha hablar con Inda- salí de la habitación y me dirigí a mi habitación a ponerme la armadura. Debía encontrar a Indra y hablar con ella.


	28. Capítulo 28 Hablemos

Capítulo 28. Hablemos.

-LEXA-

Salí de la habitación. Clarke se quedó dentro con Abby y Marcus. Debía encontrar a Indra y hablar con ella. El pasado sería el pasado, la necesitaba. -¿Habéis visto a Octavia?- pregunté a uno de mis guardias -Si, Heda- asentí -Traédmela a la sala del trono. He de hablar con ella- el guarda asintió y se digirió escaleras abajo a buscar a la chica. Yo me dirigí a mis aposentos a colocarme la armadura.

En unos minutos estaba en la sala del trono, esperando a que Octavia llegase. Rato después la chica entró por la puerta, con su atuendo habitual, estaba acompañada por dos guardias. Por protocolo, sabía de sobra que podría zafarse de ellos en cualquier situación. -Comandante, quería verme ¿No es así?- me acerqué a ella, en medio de la habitación, asentí -Así es Octavia, necesito tu ayuda- ella se acercó un poco más -La ayudaré, Heda- dijo sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de decirle para que la requería -Necesito encontrar a Indra. Los tuyos serán enviados de vuelta a casa, no os quieren aquí en Arcadia estaréis mucho más seguros- Octavia sonrió irónicamente -¿Sabe Clarke de esto?- asentí -De hecho fue su idea... Digamos que la mía era mucho más...Cobarde- la sonrisa de la chica se borró de inmediato de su cara - Sé dónde está- dijo.

Inmediatamente Octavia se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Yo la seguí. Bajamos todos los pisos por el ascensor y llegamos a la planta baja. Dos guardias estaban esperándonos. Habrían bajado andando, era más rápido.

Éstos nos abrieron las puertas. Una vez en las calles de Polis nos escoltaron a Octavia y a mi... Era intimidante, necesitaba serlo. -Por aquí- dijo Octavia, escabulléndose entre unas casas. Los tres la seguimos hasta una chabola. -Esperad aquí- dijo la morena. Ella pasó a la tienda, delante de mí. Tras unos segundos salió -Podéis entrar- dijo. Me apresuré a entrar en el habitáculo. Indra estaba de pie en medio de este -Heda, que grata sorpresa- estiró su mano para saludarme, la acepté con cordialidad. -Necesito tu ayuda- le dije sin miramientos -¿En que puedo ayudarla Heda?- paseé por la habitación observando dónde estaba residiendo Indra -Necesito que vuelvas a tu puesto, Skaikru necesita nuestra protección -hice una pausa- Sé que esto es difícil para ti Indra, pero es necesario si no queremos entrar en una guerra imposible de ganar para mi- Indra se giró para mirarme, estaba a sus espaldas -¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó alarmada -Las amenazas de muerte ya no las recibimos solo por parte de Azgeda, también por el resto de los clanes- respondí con total sinceridad.

\- ¿Y para qué me necesita a mi, Heda?- preguntó la mujer, aclaré mi garganta -Necesito que despliegues un ejercito de guerreros que proteja Arcadia de cualquier ataque- esperaba algún tipo de reproche por parte de Indra, aunque ésta no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Simplemente aceptó -Lo haré, Heda- Indra se colocó su espada y su puñal. Sonreí -Vamos- miré a Octavia -Tú irás con ella, irás a Arcadia junto a Marcus, Abby y Raven, Lincoln te acompañará- Octavia me miró confusa -¿Clarke no vendrá?- apreté mi mandíbula y volví a mirar a la chica, negué -Clarke estará bajo mi propia protección en todo momento, no saldrá de Polis- aparté la vista de Octavia e Indra y salí del habitáculo, si se le podía llamar así.

Me paré ante la chabola -Coged un caballo cada una, quiero informe diario. Todos los hombres que solicites estarán a tu disposición, sin contar con los que ya han sido asignados en Polis- Indra asintió -Gracias por la oportunidad, Heda. Será bien aprovechada- asentí seriamente -Eso espero- emprendieron su camino hacia el establo, los guardas se quedaron conmigo -Octavia- la llamé antes de que se alejara lo suficiente -Confío en ella, pero vigila su comportamiento- manda a alguien de total confianza a informarme si no eres tú personalmente- Octavia asintió- Lexa...- dijo tímidamente -Cuida de Clarke por favor- en un mismo día dos personas me había dicho que la cuidara, ¿A caso no se notaba que ya lo hacía lo mejor que podía?- Lo haré con mi vida Octavia, puedes estar segura de ello- asintió con media sonrisa y corrió para alcanzar a Indra.

-CLARKE-

-Lexa te quiere, hija- mi madre se sentó en el sillón, Marcus a su lado. Asentí sonriendo -Si, pero tengo miedo- ellos rieron -Siempre se tiene miedo en el amor, Clarke ¿A caso no lo tuviste con Finn?- eso dolió pero tenía razón, lo tuve. Ella lo tuvo con mi padre, Marcus con su madre, Thelonius con Wells... En el amor había partes... Y una de ellas era el sufrimiento. -Todo está yendo bien entre nosotras... ¿Hace cuanto Lexa no tenía eso?- les miré -Lexa jamás lo ha tenido... Temo por ella- dije sini poderme aguantar una lágrima.

Mi madre se levantó y se acercó a mi. -Es una gran guerrera, sabe defenderse- dijio Marcus desde el sofá. Le miré -Todo guerrero tiene su punto débil y yo soy el suyo, los clanes lo saben... Todo el mundo lo sabe- estaba empezando a enfadarme. -Pero la amas y estás con ella, eso la hace fuerte Clarke... Lo sabes- dijo Abby, volví a mirarla, una leve sonrisa salió de mi boca y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, la sequé con la palma de mi mano. -Ey ven- mi madre se acercó a mi y me abrazó -Todo va a estar bien, es Lexa- se apartó de mi. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Entró Titus -Clarke, Heda quiere verte- dijo seriamente, asentí. Miré a Marcus y mi madre y me dirigí a la puerta. -¿Dónde está?- le pregunté a Titus al salir de la habitación -Sus aposentos- agradecí con una sonrisa. Entré al cuarto, Lexa no estaba -¿Hola?- dije un poco más alto, salió de la parte del aseo, secándose el pelo -Hola preciosa- me dijo tirando a un lado la tela con la que se secaba el cabello -Hola...- le dije sensualmente acercándome a ella, tomó mis manos entre las suyas -Tenemos una cena...- dijo susurrándome -¿Cómo?- pregunté sorprendida -Privada- hizo una pausa alzando su ceja, gesto del cual me había enamorado- Solo nosotras dos, tras los recientes acontecimientos no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo de estar juntas en los próximos días, o meses y esto es una forma de...de... mostrarte- me acerqué a ella, los nervios podían con ella, me encantaba. Puse mi dedo índice en sus labios, ella cerró los ojos -¿Cuando es la cena?- le pregunté, separé el dedo de su boca- en unos minutos -Bien...Tengo algo para tí... Te lo daré después de la cena- bajé mi dedo por su cuello, a lo que ella suspiró intensamente sin abrir los ojos.

Me acerqué lentamente a su boca y besé suavemente sus labios, puse mi mano en su mejilla y profundicé el beso. Ella me agarró de las caderas, apretándome más hacia ella. -Dios...- susurró- ¿Que pasa?- pregunté separando mis labios de los suyos -Que estoy enamorada de ti, eso pasa- sonreí y volvimos a fundirnos en un beso. Nuestras lenguas invadían la boca de la otra, nuestras manos acariciaban cada poro descubierto de su piel. -Ai hod...- no dejé que terminara -Yo a ti también- hice que retrocediera y cayera sobre la cama -Ups, que descuido- dije riéndome, me apretó contra su cuerpo. Llamaron a la puerta. -Adelante- dijo Lexa levantándose de la cama suavemente -La cena esta lista, Heda- asintió, ambas sonreímos.


	29. Capítulo 29 Intento

Capítulo 29. Intento.

-CLARKE-

Lexa y yo salimos de la habitación. Nos dirigimos a una sala en la que había una mesa redonda, llena de fruta y diferentes tipos de platos preparados -Que buena pinta- dije mirando a la mesa y luego a Lexa. Ésta me dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra, pero no cerca. Vino un hombre, supongo que fuera sirviente -En unos minutos les traerán los platos y cubiertos para que puedan empezar con su comida -Lexa lo miró extrañada y me volvió a mirar a mi. -Permítame servirle la copa, Heda- dijo el chico extendiendo la mano para servir la copa de Lexa. Lo hizo y Lexa cogió la copa. -Pruébalo- le ordenó al chico -¿Perdone?- recriminó el chico a Lexa - ¡Que lo pruebes!- repitió levantándose y extendiéndole la copa al chico. El chico no se movió. Me miró a mi, luego a ella.

-Eh dicho ¡Que lo pruebes!- repitió Lexa. La vena de su cuello empezaba a hacerse notar. Lexa le tiró la copa al chico encima -¡Arrestadlo!- dijo calmadamente. Los guardas intentaron coger al chico por los brazos, éste se resistió -¡No! ¡No!- Lexa lo miraba sin pestañear. Lo dejaron inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza. Yo no sabía que hacer, no dejaba de mirar a Lexa y como se llevaban al chico.

-¿Veneno?- pregunté. Cogí el vino y lo olisqueé, nada. Pero su color... Era extraño. Titus entró corriendo en la habitación -Heda, no sé como ha podido pasar- Lexa giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió al hombre. -¿No, Titus? ¿Seguro que no lo sabes?- preguntó irónica caminando hacia el. Éste bajó la mirada. "¿Que has hecho Titus?" pensé. Lexa se paró a escasos centímetros de él, frente a frente. -Alza tu rostro- le ordenó Lexa. No vaciló. La miró fijamente a los ojos. -¿Después de todos estos años?- preguntó Lexa seriamente. Él solo se limitó a mirarla.

-¡Guardias!- en unos segundos, otra pareja de guardias entró por la puerta. Yo me resignaba a observar todo desde mi posición. -Lleváoslo- éstos se miraron entre sí -Una celda aislada- continuó Lexa. Los guardias asintieron, cogieron del brazo al sacerdote, el se zafó -Iré por mi propio pie...- giró y salió por la puerta, acompañado por los guardias. La puerta se cerró.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté. Lexa seguía en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando se llevaron a Titus. No se movió. Fui a dónde ella. Puse la mano sobre su hombro -No me toques- dijo entre dientes. No entendía nada. Retiré mi mano suavemente. -Lexa, por favor- susurré a sus espaldas. -Vete a Arcadia- "¿Que narices está pasando?" -¡¿Que?!- sólo pude decir eso. Me puse delante de ella, tenía la mirada perdida. -No me pienso ir- alzó su vista, sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas -Que te vayas...- susurró sin a penas abrir la boca. Negué -No me pienso ir- ni siquiera pestañeaba -¿Eres una espía?-comenzó a preguntarme, negué violentamente -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de todo?- no sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza -Lexa, yo no soy ninguna espía- le dije calmadamente, intenté tomar una de sus manos, pero ella la apartó -¿Desde cuando llevas dándoles información Clarke?- volvió a preguntar -No me lo puedo creer- me alejaba lentamente de ella, negaba con mi cabeza. Paré. Nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. -Quiero que te vayas Clarke, no puedes quedarte aqui... No puedes seguir pasándoles información, no puedo permitirlo-reí -¿Y por qué no me encarcelas Lexa? ¿Por qué no me matas?- retiró la mirada de la mia y cogió aire -Por que te quiero... Y yo no sé que pensar de nadie... No puedo fiarme de nadie, Clarke- el gesto de mi cara cambió, sentía pena de ella.

-¿Y en quien vas a confiar?- pregunté con un hilo de voz -¿Por qué ahora piensas que yo soy la espía? ¡Titus lo era! Pero yo... yo no Lexa. ¡Échame si quieres! ¡Encarcélame! Pero te darás cuenta de que estás equivocada... - di media vuelta, salía de la habitación cuando Lexa por fin habló -No lo sé Clarke...- se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar. Volví para mirarla, su cara estaba hundida en sus manos, estaba temblando. Me acerqué a ella. Acaricié sus brazos suavemente. -Yo... JAMÁS te traicionaría Lexa- le dije enfatizando la palabra, nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. -¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- negó lentamente con la cabeza. -Hagamos justicia con esto Lexa- suspiró -¿Cómo sé que realmente hay espías a mi favor en las calles? ¿Cómo puedo saber que mis guardias no han sido sobornados para matarme mientras duermo?- ahora negaba yo -No lo sé, pero no puedes matarlos a todos...- tomé una de sus manos y la acaricié con mi pulgar. -Debo ejecutarlos... no sin antes interrogarles- dijo Lexa. Asentí -Te acompañaré en eso- media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero su mirada seguía triste. Debía matar a su maestro, a su mentor, la persona que la había visto y enseñado a crecer.

-LEXA-

No sabía muy bien que hacer, era algo que jamás habría imaginado que podría llegar a suceder. En cuanto vi a ese chico sabía que algo no iba bien. No lo había visto jamás, y con todo el ajetreo de los días anteriores con las amenazas de muerte dejé claro que nadie entraba o salía... ¿Por qué cambiar el personal que yo misma había empleado? Mi intuición me decía que algo no iba bien. Por eso le ordené que probara el vino... Ni siquiera se lo acercó a la boca. Primero Gustus, ahora Titus junto al chico. Sabía que la alianza, ya no sólo política, con Skaikru no era bien recibida por la mayoría de Clanes. Pero yo era la comandante, yo debía hacer lo que creía mejor para mi pueblo, aunque ellos no lo valoraran debidamente.

Clarke estaba mirándome, tratando de hacerme razonar un idea tonta que había tenido, ¿Clarke, espía? Todo empezó cuando la conocí, cuando ellos bajaron del cielo. Era ilógico que ella fuera una espía, pero debía ponerlo en duda. Debía hacerlo. Pero no quería. Quería estar con ella, querría que todo fuera diferente, poder llevar una vida de gente corriente... Desearía no ser comandante. Pero eso lo eligió mi sangre, no yo. Me entrenaron desde pequeña, pensé que era lo único para lo que servía. Desearía poder irme lejos con ella, y que todo me diera igual. Pero eso era imposible... ¿O no? Cogí las manos de Clarke -¿Y si reniego de ser comandante? ¿Y si abdico?- los ojos de Clarke se abrieron como platos -¿Está permitido hacer eso?- torcí mi cabeza -No del todo. Es complicado...- la rubia suspiró. -Ellos pasarán la noche en el calabozo, mañana serán interrogados y torturados. Pasado serán ejecutados ante el pueblo de Polis- dije fríamente.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a mis aposentos. Me puse el camisón y me metí en la cama. Tras unos minutos Clarke apareció e hizo lo mismo. Pero no era como todas las noches. Esta vez el espacio que había entre las dos era abismal. Estaba pensando en "traicionar" a mi pueblo por amor. Estaba pensando en dejarles tirados por amor. Una comandante jamás haría eso. Pero yo no era una comandante cualquiera, yo era Heda Lexa.


	30. Capítulo 30 Abismo

Capítulo 30. Abismo.

-LEXA-

Pasaron un par de días. Mis prisioneros habían sido, como yo había ordenado, recluidos en las mazmorras de la torre. Yo sería quien los interrogaría, aunque sabía perfectamente quien había sido, Nia. Pero no podía dejar impunes a los traidores, no me lo permitía. Habían intentado atentar contra mí, la comandante. Habñia permitido que mi mentor, mi sacerdote me traicionara y permitiera a alguien ajeno entrar en los muros de la torre sin mi supervisión. Todo se desmoronaba poco a poco en mi interior. Sentía que no era capaz de sobrellevar nada, ya nada era como antes, yo no era como antes.

Llamé a la puerta del cuarto de Clarke, aunque ella dormía conmigo seguía teniendo su habitación de embajadora, ella también necesitaba su espacio. Abrió la puerta, sonrió -¿Que pasa?- todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios. -Voy a bajar a interrogar a Titus y al chico, era por si querías venir...- sabía la respuesta de Clarke, pero quería informarle. Ella negó suavemente. -No voy a ir, y sabes por qué. Haz lo que tengas que hacer Lexa, han atentado contra ti, eres la comandante- asentí, cogí su mano que estaba apoyada en la puerta -Volveré lo antes posible- asintió y besó mi mano, hice lo mismo con la suya.

Me di media vuelta, y la puerta se cerró. Tomé el ascensor. "Soy la comandante, debo imponerme" me repetía una y otra vez a mi misma mientras bajaba a los rincones más oscuros de Polis. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, pero a parte de Gustus era la siguiente vez que lo hacía. El resto de los comandantes había muerto a manos de una persona cercana, de confianza... Yo quería romper esa cadena. Quería una muerte natural, de anciana, con Clarke a mi lado. No quería una muerte sangrienta, fruto de una traición. Yo cambiaría eso, desde que me nombraron comandante he cambiado todo.

Llegué. Era un pasillo largo, con varias puertas a ambos lados, reforzadas con placas de metal y chapa. Cada 10 metros una antorcha alumbraba el camino. Al final del pasillo se encontraban los traidores, en diferentes celdas. Cuatro guardias, dos a cada lado de las puertas, estaban hablando. Cuando vieron que me acercaban se callaron y se irguieron. Me paré delante de la celda del chico, sin mediar palabra a los guardias, uno de ellos abrió la puerta y entró delante mío, el otro me siguió por la retaguardia.

El chico estaba encadenado a la pared, sin fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. Llevaba dos días sin alimento, solo agua para evitar que muriera sin confesar antes. Me acerqué a el, me quedé a un metro. Olía a orina y heces. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco. En medio de la sala había una mesa donde atar los grilletes -Siéntalo- le ordené a uno de los guardas. Desató las esposas y lo cargó hasta la silla. Lo volvió a maniatar aunque sería bastante improbable que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, estaba muy débil. Apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa, delante suyo. -¿Quien eres?- levantó la cabeza y me miró, fijé mi mirada en él.

-¿Quien eres?- repetí con un tono más rudo, seguía mirándome sin responder -¡Maldita sea!- golpeé la mesa, el chico se asustó -¡He dicho que me digas quien eres!- acerqué mi cara a la suya. No obtuve respuesta, me estaba hartando. Cogí una de sus manos y la puse abierta sobre la mesa -¿No me vas a decir quien eres?- me volvió a mirar, esta vez con cara de asco, las cicatrices en su rostro lo acentuaban aún más. Sin soltarle la mano saqué mi cuchillo de mi muslo, se iba a enterar.

Acerqué el cuchillo a su mano, intentó zafarse, pero la falta de alimento estaba haciendo su trabajo, yo era más fuerte que él. -¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres por las malas?- gruñía pero no me decía nada. Le miré, tenía el miedo reflejado en su rostro, pero aún así seguía sin confesar... Le tendrían amenazado. Pero no quería hablar. En ese momento estaba furiosa, no quería calmarme, he aguantado calmada siempre que he podido, pero tengo mis límites.

Acerqué el puñal a su dedo meñique -Dicen que no sirve para nada- volvió a intentar apartar la mano, la agarré con más fuerza -¡No te va a servir de nada!- grité cerca de su rostro, sin pensarlo hundí el puñal en su dedo, la mesa se lleno de sangre. El chico gritó, mordió su labio hasta hacerse una herida. No estaba orgullosa, pero no me había dejado alternativa. Su cara empezaba a empaparse por las lágrimas. Solté su mano ,el chico estaba temblando. -¡Me vas a decir quien eres!- no se lo preguntaba, se lo estaba ordenando, el chico murmuró algo -Repite- ordené acercándome a el.

Volvió a murmurar algo, agarré su mano y apreté la parte dónde le había amputado, volvió a gritar, esta vez no se mordió el labio, del cual bajaba un hilo de sangre. -No...lo se- consiguió decir, estaba confundida ¿Cómo que no sabe quien es?- Yo...- el hombre estaba llorando, no era una situación agradable, definitivamente no lo era. Me acerqué más a el, cambiando el gesto de mi cara. -Yo sirvo a la nación del hielo- dijo entre sollozos -Nunca he tenido nombre, siempre fui el sirviente- bajé la cabeza, no podía seguir mirándole.

-Heda... Mi familia... Está en peligro- lo entendí todo- Nia los tiene prisioneros y yo...- le volví a mirar, se me cayó el alma a los pies, pero no podía dejar que esto pasara. -No quedarás impune. Se te culpará con el delito de traición, al igual que tu cómplice- dije firmemente -Mañana al atardecer serás ejecutado- lo dejé ahí sentado- me giré y salí por la puerta. Vi al guarda levantarle y encadenarlo otra vez a la pared.

Era el turno de Titus.

Los guardias siguieron el mismo protocolo, uno abrió la puerta por delante de mi. Titus no estaba encadenado, como el otro, estaba ya en la mesa. -Con privilegios- dije irónicamente mirándole y situándome a un lado de la mesa. -¿Por qué Titus?-le pregunté - ¿A caso no tuviste suficiente con abandonarme ante la muerte de Costia?¿A caso no tuviste suficiente?- unas lágrimas atentaban con salir corriendo de mis ojos, las contuve, no podía ser débil, ahora no.

El hombre cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa y relajó su cuerpo -No podía dejar que enfrentaras a los 12 clanes de nuevo, costó que los juntaras, esto solo iba a hacer que se olvidaran de su alianza contigo para atacarte... - no estaba entendiendo nada -Prefería matarte yo, o por mis medios antes de que lo hicieran ellos -esto era totalmente ilógico, lo miré, apoyé mis manos sobre la mesa y bajé la cabeza. Conecté mis ojos con los suyos -¿Por eso ayudaste a ese chico a entrar en la torre para envenenarme?- reí irónicamente -Pensé que me respetabas, al menos como Lexa- le dije fríamente, el negó -Lo sigo haciendo, siempre lo hecho, pero no podía dejar que crearas una guerra... La cual ya es inevi- le corte -¡SOY CAPAZ DE CUIDARME SOLA!- grité a escasos milímetros de su cara, este bajó la mirada y giró levemente la cara.

Estaba furiosa, había confiado mis secretos a mi mentor, había aprendido de un traidor. De una persona que a pesar de haber estado conmigo y con el anterior comandante durante años me había traicionado. Con todas mis fuerzas golpeé su cara con mi puño derecho, haciendo que cayera de la silla.

Me recompuse, mirándole. -Mañana al atardecer serás ejecutado junto al chico. Salí de la sala dejándolo ahí tirado, no se merecía nada de mi, sólo merecía la muerte.

Subí a mis aposentos, necesitaba pensar. Cogí una pieza de fruta, no sin antes lavarla. Estaba hambrienta. El día anterior no había cenado y hasta este momento mi estómago estaba pidiendo ser saciado. Me dirigí a la habitación de Clarke. Llamé a la puerta. Esperé pero no se oía nada en el interior. Volví a llamar -Clarke...- la llamé, nada -¡Clarke, soy Lexa!- grité desde el exterior. Seguía sin oír nada. Abrí la puerta alarmada. No había rastro de la rubia por ninguna parte. Fui al aseo, tampoco. ¿Dónde se había metido?, seguí llamándola unos minutos. Me senté en la cama mirando hacia todos los lados de la habitación.

Vi algo tras la puerta, me levanté y me agaché. El reloj del padre de Clarke ¿Que hacía ahí? Jamás se lo quitaba, a no ser... -Clarke-. Estaba en peligro, necesitaba encontrarla. ¿Cómo nadie había oído nada?. Salí corriendo de la habitación, busqué a los guardias de Clarke -¿Dónde esta Clarke?- les pregunté, se miraron mutuamente -En su habitación, Heda- contestó uno tímidamente -¡No está en su habitación!- les enseñé el reloj, captaron lo que estaba pensando -La buscaremos Heda -retiré la vista de ellos -Me uno a vosotros.

-Te voy a encontrar Clarke- susurré para mi misma.


	31. Capítulo 31 InPeaceMayYouLeaveThisShore

Capítulo 31. In peace you may leave this shore.

-LEXA-

Bajé rápidamente a la planta donde se alojaba la familia de Clarke, llamé energicamente a la puerta de Abby y Marcus -Hola Lexa- dijo Abby con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo su cara cambió al verme hecha un mar de lágrimas. -¿Que ha pasado?- su cara era de tremendo horror, ¿Cómo podía decirle a una madre que a su hija la habían raptado?-Clarke... Yo estaba en las mazmorras, interrogando a los traidores y yo...- rompí a llorar, ella me abrazó, también comenzó a llorar -Se la han llevado Abby- nos abrazábamos fuerte. Era el primer abrazo con esa mujer, ambas lo necesitábamos.

No duramos mucho así, me separé enseguida, no podía derrumbarme, era la comandante. Tenía que estar firme, no dejar que las emociones me sobrepasaran. Pero tratando de Clarke se me hacía casi imposible. -¿Que haremos?- preguntó Abby limpiándose las lágrimas, apareció Marcus por detrás -¿Que ha pasado?- Abby se giró y le abrazó, éste acarició su pelo, me miró pidiéndome explicaciones -Han secuestrado a Clarke... Sé quien ha sido- los dos me miraron -¿Quien?- preguntó Abby confundida -La nación del hielo- sentencié. -Volved a vuestro asentamiento, comunicadlo. Necesitamos estar juntos por esto, necesitamos estarlo por Clarke ¿Bien?- al terminar la frase comenzaron a recoger sus cosas -Encontrad a los demás y comunicárselo- les dije antes de salir por la puerta.

Me dirigí a la sala de los tronos, me encontré con Indra por el camino -Heda, ¿Estás bien?- seguí caminando -Acompáñame- la mujer me siguió hasta la sala. Una vez allí me senté en mi trono. -Clarke, la han secuestrado necesito un despliegue masivo de nuestro ejército, contactar con nuestros verdaderos aliados... Esto es una guerra Indra- la mujer no dába crédito -¿Cuando ha pasado?- suspiré, clavé mis ojos en ella y apreté mi mandíbula, me estaba constando horrores no llorar delante de ella -No tengo tiempo de explicaciones- me levanté dirigiéndome a la puerta -Quiero noticias, en cuestión de horas estaré de vuelta- Indra asintió -¿A donde va?- preguntó la mujer preocupada, apreté mis puños -Ha hacer algo que debí haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás- cerré la puerta de la sala y me dirigí a mis aposentos.

Me coloqué la armadura, la espada, comprobé el puñal... Cogí mi maquillaje, base de carbón y agua. Fui al aseo, en el trozo de espejo comencé a maquillarme. Paré y me miré a mi misma. ¿En que me había convertido con los años? ¿Quien comenzó esto? ¿Quien me obligó a ser Heda? ¿Realmente quería sufrir esto? Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar, haciendo que mi maquillaje se corriera, recordándo el inicio de éste.

La primera vez que lo usé fue en la muerte de Costia. Fueron mis lágrimas resbalando por mi cara quienes lo sentenciaron. Y esta vez volvía a ser por la misma razón. Por otra mujer cuyo nombre también empezaba por la misma letra. Una y otra vez. Pero esta vez no pasaría lo mismo, no lo podía permitir. Me daban igual las consecuencias, si habría guerra o no, me daba igual todo. Solo pensaba en recuperar a Clarke. Retoqué mi maquillaje y salí apresurada de mi habitación.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegué abajo me dirigí a la cuadra y cogí mi caballo. Me encontré con Indra -¿Que haces aquí?- ella también estaba sobre su caballo -Iré contigo- me dijo secamente -No- la desafié con la mirada -Sabes que sí iré, no dejaré que vayas SOLA- recalcó la palabra- a ver a Nia, podría matarte- apreté las bridas -Te he dado órdenes, limítate a cumplirlas-la mujer dirigió su caballo hacia al mío, situándose a mi lado -Está todo arreglado, Octavia se ha encargado, ahora ella es la jefa de guerra, al menos por hoy- la mueca de una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se la veía orgullosa de ella.  
Asentí, me rendí ante la oferta de Indra. Sabía que si no se lo permitía, lo haría a escondidas. Salimos por la puerta del establo, rodeamos Polis, no queríamos alarmar a los habitantes.  
A lo lejos podía divisar la torre en la que me había criado. Me trajeron a Polis cuando cumpli los 11 años, al cónclave del anterior comandante. Su llama me elegió después de estar entrenando desde que dí mis primeros pasos. Me crié junto Anya, era como mi hermana mayor y no tuve tiempo si quiera en poder pensar en su muerte. El deber me reclamaba. Indra me sacó de mis pensamientos -Heda, ¿Que tiene pensado hacer?- volví a tomar el camino, pensé ¿Que quería hacer realmente? No podía entrar en su fortaleza y matarla sin más, necesitaba a alguien dentro.

Continuamos el camino en silencio. Comenzó a hacer frío, podía ver mi aliento y el de la yegua, pero gracias a la capa de mi armadura y al abrigo de comandante no tenía el frío suficiente como para tiritar. Indra en cambio temblaba mucho. Le tendí una manta que llevaba siempre en la parte trasera de la silla. La cogió e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza en signo de agradecimiento.

Volví la vista al frente y acaricié la crin de mi yegua. Alcé de nuevo la vista, ya se podía apreciar un pequeño poblado a las afueras de Azgeda. El paisaje era blanco y verde. La cima de las montañas estaban cubiertas de nieve. Pequeños bosques se distinguían a lo lejos, entre ellos estaría la ciudad, por lo tanto su reina también.

No podía creer que por fin iba a enfrentarme a Nia. Después de todo este tiempo me vengaría de Costia. Recuperaría a Clarke. Pero no iba a ser fácil. Miré a Indra, estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero no estaba segura de cómo iba a pasar todo, ojalá pudiera saberlo. Tras unos minutos más de camino llegamos al pequeño poblado que había visto antes a lo lejos. La gente se quedaba mirándome, me reconocían. Algunos hacían reverencias, otros se escondían y miraban a través de la puerta, tímidos ante mi presencia. Me reconfortaba saber que seguía siendo respetada. Yo tenía mi vista al frente, Indra vigilaba que nadie hiciera la última tontería de su vida.

Cuando pasamos el poblado oí que me llamaban -¡Heda, Heda!- era una niña de unos 5 años. Tenía el pelo moreno y ondulado, por los hombros. Unos ojos marrones preciosos, su mirada me enterneció. Su cara estaba manchada completamente de barro, al igual que su ropaje. Detuve a Kilie (No lo he puesto antes por que no encontraba la hoja en la que estaba su nombre por ninguna parte, sigo) y me quedé mirando a la niña. Se acercó un poco más, admirando la yegua. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, Indra al percatarse carraspeó su garganta haciendo que volviera a adoptar la expresión habitual. -Heda... When ai grow up ai want kom be like yu (Comandante, cuando crezca me gustaría ser como tú)- bajé la mirada.

Solté las bridas y bajé del caballo. Me acerqué a la niña y me agaché para ponerme a su altura. Ella sonrió, estaba feliz. -Ste bilaik tru? (¿Es eso verdad?)- la cría asintó violentamente, volví a bajar la mirada, negaba con mi cabeza -Yu don kom be happy. When ai was tua (12) ai was named heda. Ai had no childhood, ai had no family, ai had nou happiness. Ai would be happier kom ai family in a stegeda, o kom the gada ai hodnes, ba ai can nou gon ai laik the heda. Disha ste nou chit kru tel yu em ste. Be happy (Debes ser feliz. Cuando tenía 12 años me nombraron comandante. No tuve infancia, no tuve familia, no fui feliz. Sería más feliz con mi familia en una aldea, o con la mujer que amo, pero no puedo por que soy la comandante. No es lo que la gente dice. Sé feliz -me levanté. La pequeña se quedó mirándome, tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, como de confusión -Ai don nou said bilaik ai wanted kom be the Heda. Ai want kom be like Leksa (No dije que quisiera ser la comandante. Dije que quiero ser como Lexa)- dicho esto la niña se fué corriendo. Yo me quedé en el sitio.

"Sabias palabras pequeña" Me había perdido totalmente. Había dado mi vida al completo a gente que me estaba traicionando. No a los habitantes, ellos no tenían ningún poder sobre sus gobernantes, eran ellos los que me preocupaban. Volví a montar a Kilie. Indra me miraba -¿Está bien, Heda?- preguntó acercando su caballo al mío. Caminábamos lentamente. Asentí. Pero estaba mintiendo. Necesitaba encontrar a Clarke, recuperarla. Necesitaba hacerle ver a Nia que por mucho que ella fuera Reina, lo era solo en Azgeda, no sobre todos los clanes. No podía salirse con la suya otra vez. No lo permitiría.

Tras un par de kilómetros más llegamos al centro de Azgeda. La torre principal. Estaba destruida por el tiempo y la guerra que hubo, conservaba menos de la mitad de altura que tenía.

La gente nos miraba. Algunos, como anteriormente había ocurrido, se escondían, hacían la reverencia o se quedaban petrificados. No estaba para pedir pasividad al pueblo. Estaba allí porque iba a matar a Nía. Iba a recuperar al amor de mi vida.


	32. Capítulo 32 InLoveMayYouFindTheNext

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9be33a24d258b9f7ae2fe0f45282b22d"-CLARKE-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91267d1df5360e3fb20f3d275fefd265"Llevaba un sólo día recluida en las mazmorras del castillo de la Reina del Hielo. Esto era insufrible. Recordaba la prisión del arca, comparado con esto, aquello era el paraíso. Olor a heces y putrefacción por todos los rincones, el hedor no se separaba ni un solo momento de mis fosas nasales, no conseguía acostumbrarme a ello. Mi celda era pequeña, la piedra no guardaba para nada el calor que conseguía emanar, a pesar de que hacía un frío terrible. No tenía ventanas, no había cama o algo parecido, hierba seca lo único. Un agujero como retrete y nada más. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd844c55c5e540ff46bf3f605d7192be"La única luz que lograba ver era de la rendija de la puerta, la que emanaban las antorchas de los demás calabozos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65fccbabe8ae60c50f256516e91ae565"Se escuchan gritos. No tenía claro si eran o no de tortura. Las personas que los emitían estaban sufriendo, ahí recluidos durante años, décadas incluso... Era totalmente inhumano. -Lexa, ojalá supieras donde estoy- suspiré. Me llevé la mano a la muñeca, en busca del único alivio que podría obtener ahí -Mierda ¿Dónde está?- comencé a moverme por el cubículo, no podía haberlo perdido. Pero lo había hecho. Comencé a llorar, sabía que no podía hundirme, que necesitaba, que debía ser fuerte. Por mi, por Lexa y por mi gente. Tras unos minutos en los que comprendí que eso no ayudaría para nada, me levanté. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f60bd15f9c8e6fc0199963aaebfd1599"Comencé a dar vueltas... tan solo dos pasos en cada dirección de la celda. Necesitaba salir de ahí, no era útil. nia no podría recluirme mucho más, mi gente y Lexa... vendrían por mí. Eso esperaba. Me acerqué a la puerta y miré por la rendija, veía un cuerpo ir y venir, un guardia. -¡Eh, tú!- grité, este dio un golpe a mi puerta, no me lo esperaba y los reflejos me hicieron caer hacia atrás, manchándome el trasero de porquería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8b8e7d4b706d2f273d4a02c0d070751"Volví a intentarlo -¡Eh, tengo que hablar con Nia!¡Soy la embajadora del decimo-tercer clan!- esperé. En unos segundos vi unos ojos por la rendija -No- dijo secamente. -¡Ah!- empecé a gritar furiosa.- ¡Decidle que baje!¡Tengo que hablar con ella!- empecé a golpear la puerta con las piernas, sentada en el asqueroso suelo, como si fuera una niña pequeña -¡Em pleni!- gritó el guardia desde el otro lado de la puerta, resoplé. Era imposible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="397289a4fda4efada6255eb1fcf69da0"Pasaron unos minutos y empecé a escuchar a lo lejos una voz femenina. Vi como alguien se paraba delante de la puerta de mi celda, privándome de la poca luz que conseguía pasar por la rendija. -Open em!- gritó esa voz. Escuché como abrían mi puerta, me situé en medio del cubiculo. Una silueta alta entró, al tener la luz en mi contra no la pude distinguir hasta que mi vista se acostumbrara a ello. Su ropaje, peinado y maquillaje me hicieron deducir al momento que se trataba de la Reina del hielo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7da59c7b1b708dacb60e6335e461754"-Clarke kom skaikru...-dijo lentamente la mujer -Me comentan que estás alborotando a los demás presos- apreté mi mandíbula y di un paso mirándola directamente a los ojos, ¿Si la tenía miedo? Claro, pero no podía dejar que ella lo supiera. -No los alborotaría si no estuviera aquí- dije firmemente. La miré de arriba a abajo, estaba enfadándola, su cara albergaba una mueca de asco -¿Cual es la razón de mi reclusión...? ¡Perdón! ¡Se-cues-tro!- dije desafiándola. Dio otro paso hacia mi, estábamos muy cerca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b91b7a9bb9804ea8587f11b728989926"De un momento a otro, noté que una de sus manos estaban en mi cuello. no apretaban mucho, me lo tomé como una advertencia. -Sabes de sobra por QUIEN estás aquí- dijo entre dientes, recalcando la palabra. 'Lexa' pensé al instante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc0447919fcfa91d358ad991ea1c1aa2"-¡Eres tan patética que la atacas indirectamente!-cogí el aire que su mano me permitía y repetí- ¡Patética!- su mano seguía en mi garganta, la apretó un poco más, se me empezaba a hacer difícil respirar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3722233e1f9be193bf97a687ffd81019"-¡Estúpida niñata!- dijo de nuevo entre dientes. Me soltó, se dió la vuelta y le susurró algo a uno de los guardias mientras yo, intentaba recuperar mi aliento. El mismo hombre se acercó a mi con un collar de metal y unos grilletes de manos- ¡No, no! ¡No soy un perro!- me estaba resistiendo, moviendo las piernas en el aire intentando zafarme del guardia, Nía estaba a un lado disfrutando de mi sufrimiento. Dos guardas más aparecieron por la puerta, me inmovilizaron. -A los perros los tratamos mejor- susurró ella, con una sonrisa irónica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f62398443a1144c4af77f597cedfeeb7"La sangre me hervía con sólo ver su cara. Había hecho sufrir a Lexa una primera vez, no lo haría una segunda, no lo iba a conseguir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a28471608b58ad3daded617e9d77e1"Los guardias terminaron de ponerme el collar y los grilletes. Me sacaron de ese cubiculo. Era un pasillo no muy largo. A ambas partes del pasillo había celdas. A mi paso, manos totalmente cubiertas de suciedad salían de ellas -Long sonraun Heda!- gritó una voz masculina a mis espaldas, por el final del pasillo. -Long sonraun Heda!- empezaron a corear más voces "Prisioneros de guerra" pensé. La reina se paró y con gesto de la cabeza indicó a los guardias lo que debían hacer. Recorrieron el pasillo golpeando fuerte y repetidamente las puertas de las celdas, haciendo callar aquellas voces que clamaban justicia por su insufrible e injusto encarcelamiento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8698b01a9f571d331ef315d8009c2a5f"Seguimos el camino. Pero antes de salir por completo de las mazmorras cubrieron mi cabeza con un saco, no conseguía ver nada. Tropecé un par de veces. Parece que subí un par de plantas. - Quitárselo- oí ordenar a Nia. Segundos después podía ver claramente dónde estaba, una sala de torturas. El estómago me dio un vuelco totalmente. Era parecido a las películas que veíamos en el arca. Un sitio oscuro, pero con luz suficiente como para distinguir cada rincón de la sala. Olor a sangre, a suciedad. Era una sala de piedra, cuadrada. En medio de esta había un agujero, no alcanzaba a ver la profundidad, de unos soportes en el techo colgaban unas gruesas cadenas que se hundían en la oscuridad del pozo. Algunas antorchas permitían la visibilidad. Había una cruz de madera en forma de X contra una pared, en cada extremos superior unos grilletes. Al lado de esta una mesa con varios instrumentos. Quedé totalmente aterrada, Nia se percató./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61d7943f7e78d353ef3b2aacbd1eb4d6"-Clarke, embajadora del decimotercer clan- dijo burlona -Ese de ahí es el verdugo...- señaló a un hombre que entraba por una puerta al otro lado de la sala, la cerró tras de si -Se encargará de que cualquier penuria que hayas sufrido hasta ahora se quede en simples cosquillas- sonrió y se acercó a mi, me tomó de la barbilla -Hicisteis mal en aliaros a Lexa- me soltó y desapareció a mis espaldas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f595540b588cd7ca8034f168c04e601"Los guardas que aún me sostenían me acercaron al verdugo. Me quitaron los grilletes. Empecé a moverme para intentar zafarme de estos, daba patadas y puñetazos al aire, alguno impacto sobre alguno de los hombres, pero sin éxito. Lo único que conseguí fue cansarme aún más. Me amarraron a la cruz. Los guardas se fueron y sólo nos quedamos en la sala el verdugo y yo. No le veía la cara, ni los ojos. No era un hombre corpulento, pero era grande. Se veía que tenía fuerza. Esto no iba a ser fácil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f87ed280f8bce388ceb9760a8be84e5"-LEXA-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57835a526c4b93789581555eb92bb003"El edificio estaba ante nosotras... Su obsesión con tener mi poder y hacerse con mis dotes llegaban al punto de que parecía la torre de Polis, pero solo podía haber una comandante y era yo. Y lo iba a entender, de buenas o de malas formas. Nos detuvimos ante la puerta con nuestros caballos. Dos guardas nos cerraron el paso con sus lanzas. Reí internamente. Le miré -Abrid la puerta- dije entre dientes. No se movieron, miraban al frente. -¡ABRID LA PUERTA!- grité a pleno pulmón. La gente comenzó a hacer un corro ante la puerta. Sabían quien era yo, sabían que bajo el poder de Nia cualquiera que estuviera de mi parte sería encarcelado, no podían hacer nada. Tampoco abandonar las tierras, ya que Nia les pagaba por labrarlas. Eran presos en la libertad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46fde991571885ef86cbd77d1f13797e"Los guardas miraron a su alrededor, sabían que si me hacían algo toda la gente se echaría sobre ellos, y no eran suficientes. Se miraron mutuamente y abrieron la puerta. Indra y yo entramos, sin separar ni un solo momento la mano de nuestra espada. Ahí dentro no te podías fiar ni de tu propia sombra. Nos bajamos de los caballos y los dejamos amarrados al lado de los portones, en caso de tener que salir deprisa de este lugar. Avanzamos hasta llegar a una puerta aún más grande. Era un sitio frío, independientemente de la temperatura. No había movimiento allí. Nos encontramos con unos guardias -¡No pueden estar aquí!- gritó uno mientras ambos desenfundaban sus espadas. -No queremos problemas, tengo que hablar con Nia- dijo Indra, repetimos el mismo gesto que ellos. -No podrá ser- avanzaron hacia nosotras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ec8e5ed9f811920cfb97ddf184e12bd"Indra se adelantó atacando al de la derecha, yo me ocuparía del de la izquierda. Bloqueé su espada ante mi pecho, le di una patada en la rodilla, rompiéndose la. Calló al suelo gritando de dolor, con mi espada atravesé su traquea. "Mal entrenados para ser guardas, seguramente merodeadores" pensé, volví a centrar mi vista en mi compañera, se le estaba resistiendo el otro hombre. Le ataqué por detrás golpeando su espalda, haciendo que se arrodillara, Indra presionó con su espada el cuello del hombre, lo tenía delante , arrodillado ante ella. -Llevamos a Nia- le dije firmemente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9453097c99150fedf02bab2fb0b5c8e8"Ahora era Indra quien llevaba a su prisionero. El brazo de la mujer tenía atrapado el cuello del hombre, y la espada señalaba directamente la yugular. Nos guió hasta el salón principal. Abrí la puerta de una patada. Nía estaba hablando con una chica, parecía una sirviente. Su cara se me hacía conocida, pero no lograba recordar dónde la había visto. Me las quedé mirando unos segundos. Ésta sin decir nada se fué, Nia se quedó en medio de la sala. -Lexa... Que sorpresa- dijo sin hacer ningún tipo de mueca con su cara. Avancé hacia ella, mi compañera se situó a mi lado, con el rehén entre sus manos. Nia la miró -¿Crees que me importa la vida de ese...ser?- dijo fríamente, el hombre nos miró, luego dirigió la mirada a la reina, comenzó a temblar. -Yo he dado todos los años de mi vida a servirte...- susurró el hombre, la mujer comenzó a reír -¿Crees que a mi eso me importaba?- me miró de nuevo. -¿Dónde esta Clarke?- pregunté sin dudar, suspiró profundamente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f6ae9a80db12a7838794ad40b0acf5a"-No está aquí- dijo sin vacilar, estaba desafiándome. Me acerqué más a ella. -Sé que está aquí ¿Dónde la retienes?- pregunté según avanzaba. Ella rió irónicamente -No está aquí- con sus manos señaló la estancia -No juegues conmigo Nia, puedes perder- susurré entre dientes. Indra estaba a mis espaldas, con el hombre entre sus brazos, se oían los quejidos de este. -Yo no tengo nada que perder, tú si- una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su cara. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="237ba8ed52f20323a5f9761de868fa86"Rápidamente puse mi arma bajo su garganta. Dos guardias rápidamente se acercaron a mi, amenazándome con sus espadas. Me acerqué más a Nia, ellos lo habían visto todo, como ella les había menos preciado -No mereces vivir- susurré en su cara. Nuestras miradas estaban totalmente conectadas, sentía nauseas con solo tocarla. Miré a los guardias. -Y vosotros no merecéis esto- pensé que sería más difícil. Dieron un paso atrás y envainaron sus espadas y se postraron ante mi. Podría haber sonreído ante ese gesto, pero la tensión me lo impedía. Apreté un poco más la espada contra su garganta. La presión hizo que sangre empezara a salir lentamente, no mucha, no era un corte profundo. Pero era una advertencia -Correrás la misma suerte que Costia- susurré. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c4e958155946b24fca42cf59e411d59"Miré a los guardias sin soltar a Nia, yo tenía el control. -Apresarla- les dije firmemente. Uno de ellos cogíó unos grilletes que tenía ¿Por qué? No me importaba saberlo en ese momento. Se acercó y mirándola a la cara se los puso. -Heda, estamos a su servicio- dijo el que le puso los grilletes mientras ambos se arrodillaban ante mi -No tengo tiempo que perder, llevad a Nia a las mazmorras, despojarla de su ropa y darle unos trapos. Soltad a los prisioneros de guerra y encontrar a Clarke...-les describí su físico para que la buscaran. Le miré a Indra -Puedes soltarlo- ésta lo hizo el hombre se levantó dolorido -¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda?- le miré. Asintió sin mediar palabra. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="574e3f8b5af9afc34622242b80fec3f6"-¿Dónde está el principe?- le pregunté al hombre -Salió hace unos días a negociar con Floukru (El clan del mar)- respiré aliviada -Quiero que informes de quien está al mando-éste asintió -En cuanto sepaís de su presencia en Azgeda, que sea entregado en Polis, ante mí. Junto con Nia- volvió a asentir -Si, Heda- dijo firmemente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a723e408e9d710457c53d1d0931364d"Indra se acercó a mi -Es hora de registrar este sitio- media sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, lo había logrado, pero aún no había terminado. Era hora de hacerla sufrir a ella. /p 


	33. Capítulo 33 Safe Passage To Your Travels

-CLARKE-

-¡No puedo más!- grité. Ese hombre no me había dejado descansar. Me fustigaba, me hacía pequeños cortes... -No puedo...- mis piernas fallaron y mi cuerpo cayó, aún con los grilletes en las muñecas. Mi cuerpo no tocaba el suelo, ni siquiera mis rodillas. Todo mi peso estaba tirando de mis muñecas, en las cuales poco a poco se empezaba a abrir una herida por los grilletes.

No tenía fuerzas. El hombre se acercó a mí y como si fuera una pluma me levantó. Me volvió a poner de pies. Pero hizo que me diera la vuelta, enredando las cadenas sobre mi cabeza. Noté como se retiraba a la mesa de herramientas "Que pare esto..." pensaba, no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar... A penas las tenía para respirar.

Escuché sus pasos acercarse. Cogió el cuello de la túnica que llevaba puesta y lo rasgo -No por favor...-susurré, apenas audible incluso para mí misma. Notaba los latidos de mi corazón en cada poro de mi piel, la cabeza me iba a reventar en cualquier momento. Las muñecas me ardían. La prenda calló a mis pies. -Voy a pasármelo bien- susurró aquel ser.

Me inclinó y noté como se acercaba a mí por detrás -No por favor...-respiré hondo, estaba temblando violentamente -¡NO!- conseguí gritar. Con algo golpeó mi espalda, hizo que cayera al suelo, mis rodillas casi lo rozaban y de mis muñecas comenzaba a brotar sangre. Me cogió de las caderas y me volvió a levantar. Noté como su miembro me rozaba. En ese momento me sentí la persona más sucia en este planeta, en el espacio y en la galaxia.

-¡No!- comencé a llorar, apenas podía respirar, temblaba demasiado, el hombre no para de empujar contra mí, dolía demasiado. -Lexa- susurré-Te quiero- seguía llorando, más que antes, no podía seguir con esto. Saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía y comencé a moverme hacia los lados, para zafarme de ese asqueroso cabrón. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-LEXA-

Bajé a las mazmorras. Seguí los pasillos. Dos guardas escoltaban una puerta. Desenfundaron sus espadas al verme. Corrieron hacia mí por el pasillo, yo aceleré mi paso, desenfundando mi espada y mi daga. Eliminé al primero fácilmente, levantó demasiado la espada, le bloqueé y con la daga le rajé el abdomen de abajo hacia arriba. El otro me dio una patada al terminar con el anterior. Caí y perdí mi espada, pero di un impulso con mis brazos y volví a levantarme. Aún con la daga entre mis manos -No quieres hacer esto- le dije, arremetió contra mí una vez más, ensamblando su espada hacia mi centro. Lo esquivé por poco, cogí su brazo bloqueándolo y con un golpe seco se lo partí. Cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor, hundí la daga en su tráquea. Me incorporé y cogí mi espada, lo dejé detrás de mí desangrándose mientras avanzaba corriendo hacia esa puerta.

La abrí de una patada. -¡Clarke!- grité, ella intentaba zafarse de ese monstruo. El hombre que ocultaba su cuerpo se apartó. Estaba desnuda, maniatada. Ese hombre la estaba violando -¡HIJO DE PUTA!- grité, y me abalancé sobre él, tiré la espada. Quería matarlo a golpes. Soltó un puñetazo en mi dirección que esquivé, estaba lento. Le di uno en las costillas, haciendo que se doblara de dolor. Al bajar su cabeza aproveché y le di un rodillazo, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Me tiré sobre él.

Puse una de mis rodillas presionando su pecho para que no se pudiera levantar. Y comencé a golpear su cara. El hombre intentaba defenderse, pero estaba demasiado débil. Noté como mis nudillos comenzaban a agrietarse. Mis manos estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, pero me daba igual. Iba a matarlo.

Seguía golpeándole. Seguía respirando. No iba a parar hasta que dejara de hacerlo. Me levanté y cogí mi daga, que estaba a unos metros en el suelo, cerca de la mesa de herramientas. Al incorporarme de cogerla me fije en la mesa. Había pinzas, pinchos, látigos... Cogí una pinza de herrería que había ahí. Y me acerqué a aquel cabrón. Le había destrozado la cara. Clarke estaba aún atada. Fui a donde el hombre, y cogí de su pelo. Levanté su cabeza. -¿Dónde están las llaves?- le pregunté. Miró hacia su pantalón. Las busqué y fui donde Clarke. Tenía las muñecas en carne viva -Estoy aquí- le susurré. Probé todas las llaves hasta dar con la que era. Cuando solté los grilletes cogí su ropa y se la puse como pude. Me volví hacia el hombre.-Vas a morir- le dije entre dientes al hombre.

Con la pinza atrapé su entrepierna y tiré con ambas manos. Se lo arranqué de cuajo. Se quedó gritando, llorando. Había sangre por todas partes, las ropas del hombre estaban completamente cubiertas por dicho líquido. Cogí los grilletes de Clarke y se los puse al hombre el cual apenas podía moverse. Me arrodillé ante Clarke para ayudarla a levantarse -¿Puedes?- negó -Apóyate en mi- le dije suavemente. Al salir de la habitación nos encontramos a Indra, miró a Clarke de arriba a abajo -¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó alarmada. -Cierra la puerta con llave y dámela- le ordene-Te espero arriba con los caballos. Indra asintió, yo agarré a Clarke más fuerte. Poco a poco subimos los escalones que separaban la planta de la sala principal y las mazmorras.

-¡Heda!- Indra estaba en la puerta con los caballos. Cogió a Clarke y me ayudó a subirla a mi yegua -¿Todo en orden?- le pregunté, la mujer asintió -Se llevaron a Nía en cuanto se lo ordenaste, estarán esperando nuestra llegada a Polis- suspiré, lo había conseguido. Nos montamos en los caballos. Cuando íbamos a salir escuché que nos llamaban -¡Esperad! ¡Heda!- me giré. Era una chiquilla, parecía un sirviente. -Tenemos prisa ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté. Recuperó su aliento, ya que había venido corriendo de no sé qué parte de la estancia. -He de ir con vosotras- estaba extrañada, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de discutir. -Coge tu caballo y síguenos- le ordené -Yo no tengo caballo- susurró tímida la chiquilla -Bien-miré a Indra, hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, pero terminó aceptando. Extendió el brazo a la chica para que pudiera subir a su espalda.

Los traidores morirían junto a la cabeza de la traición. Al anochecer. Llegamos a Polis, apresuradamente dejamos los caballos. Cogí a Clarke en brazos, estaba inconsciente, seguramente del cansancio y el dolor. Subí en el ascensor. Todo el mundo nos miraba. Dejé que Indra y la chica subieran conmigo. Entramos a mis aposentos y dejé suavemente a Clarke sobre la cama. Indra y la chica entraron tras de mí. -Cuidaré de ella- dijo la joven acercándose a mí. Tendría mi edad más o menos. -¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo me puedo fiar de ti?- bajó la mirada al cuerpo de Clarke -Por qué Nía me secuestro, yo nací en Polis... Te salvé la vida una vez- mis esquemas se rompieron -¿Cuando?- la chica suspiró -Lincoln... Yo soy su amiga. Cuando necesitaste las transfusión... Yo fui la donante- no podía ser, ella también era Natblida -¿Eres...?- no pude terminar la frase, ella asintió. -Cuida de ella- miré a Clarke y a la chica -Tenemos una conversación pendiente- ella asintió -Si, heda- sonrió tímidamente.

Empecé a recordar mi conclave. Faltaba una chica... ¿Era ella? Tenía que hablarlo, necesitaba saberlo. Si era así, todo esto podría terminar.

Bajé a las mazmorras junto a Indra, a la cual pedí que viniera conmigo a todas partes. -¿Dónde la habéis encerrado?- pregunté a los guardias. Me llevaron una planta más abajo de la que estaban Titus y el chico. Me reconfortaba saber que no eran tan inútiles como para ponerles juntos. Bajamos a su celda. Era la que más apartada estaba.

Antes de bajar a las mazmorras ordené que fueran preparando las orcas en la plaza. Su muerte sería igual de penosa y triste que su traición. "Jus drein jus daun" pensé "Estás haciendo lo correcto". Llegamos a la puerta de la celda -Abrid- les ordené a los guardas. Cuando abrieron la puerta no me moví del sitio. -Llevadla a la sala del trono, atada- aclaré yéndome de allí. Según Indra y yo nos alejábamos a la planta superior para dar la misma orden con los otros dos traidores, escuchábamos los gritos de Nía -¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme!- no dejaba de gritar.

Seguimos un piso más arriba. Los cuatro guardas custodiaban las puertas de las celdas de los hombres -Subidlos a la sala del trono- les volví a ordenar. Nos fuimos. -Indra- la mujer me miró mientras seguíamos subiendo escaleras a la sala principal. -¿Si, Heda?- la miré. -La chica... La que ha venido con nosotras- ella asintió, se veía en la cara que no sabía a dónde quería llegar -Ella es Natblida- la cara de Indra se desencajó por completo. -¿Qué quiere decir eso, Heda?- la mujer se tensó. -Que puede que sea hora de elegir un nuevo comandante- Indra apartó la mirada de mí. Llegamos al salón del trono. -Para eso has de morir- negué ante la afirmación de la general -¿Cómo qué no?- sonreí. -Es algo que todo el mundo cree, pero no es cierto- sabía que Indra no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. -Ya lo entenderás- susurré mirándola.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la sala. Yo me levanté del trono. Indra se puso detrás de mí en un lateral. Aparecieron seis guardas, dos por cada preso. Detrás de ellos los embajadores de dichos clanes. Roan, embajador de Azgeda. Le había dado tiempo a alcanzarnos. Su cara no era especialmente apacible. No quitaba la vista de su madre, Nía. Titus no se atrevía a mirarme, ni a mí ni a nadie. Tenía la cabeza baja. El chico temblaba demasiado, casi convulsionaba.

Bajé una escalera y miré a los presentes. -Estas tres personas han sido acusadas por traición bajo sus propias confesiones. Por lo tanto, como dicta la sentencia de sus delitos, serán penados con la horca- tragué saliva y miré a los tres. Tres guardas más se acercaron a cada uno de ellos y vendaron sus ojos. -La ejecución se llevará a cabo en la patio principal- dicho esto los embajadores salieron, seguidos de los guardias y los presos. Cuando nos quedamos solas Indra y yo me dirigí a mis aposentos.

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunté a la chica la cual estaba sentada en un silla al lado de Clarke. En cuanto entré se levantó. Esa chica estaba educada como una esclava, no como una comandante. Su suerte cambiaría. Aclaró su garganta -Bien, aún no ha despertado, pero he limpiado sus heridas y la he aseado- imaginé a esa chica tocando el cuerpo inconsciente de Clarke y no podía olvidar la imagen de ese hombre violándola. No podía. Pero debía ser fuerte por las dos mientras ella descansaba.

-Bien, tengo que hablar contigo- le dije a la chica. Su cara extrañó -¿Desea algo? ¿He hecho algo mal?- comenzó a preguntar rápidamente. Indra estaba a unos metros a mis espaldas. Negué -No, ni lo vas a hacer. Te he pedido que cuidaras de Clarke por que confiaba en ti, no porque fueras una sirviente- aclaré -Tú has sido destinada a ser comandante, como yo- hice una pausa- Pero yo ya no puedo ser más comandante... Por eso, después de esta ejecución convocaré un conclave. Fuiste entrenada de niña, serás entrenada aquí. Tanto físicamente como psíquicamente. Tienes los valores de un comandante; Sabiduría, fuerza y compasión. Sin ellos no estarías aquí, viva- la chica me miraba sin mediar palabra -Heda, yo... No...- asentí -Tu sí ¿Ves a la chica de la cama?- la chica miró a Clarke, asintió y volvió a mirarme -Ella es el amor de mi vida, y no voy a dejar que vuelva a pasar por nada parecido por mi culpa, jamás. Y para poder protegerla debo renunciar a mi cargo -suspiró -Entiendo...- susurró la chica. -¿Cuándo será?- preguntó Indra, poniéndose a mi lado.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando -Cuando logre que todos los clanes juren la protección hacia el poblado Skaikru, todos- sentencié.

-Si despierta quiero saberlo- le ordené a la chica -Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre novicia?- tragó saliva -Luna, kom Floukru- mi cuerpo se paralizó. Era la octava novicia. Dijeron que había huido, fue buscada por su cobardía, yo debía ejecutarla como a los demás novicios, ganaba el más fuerte. Pero ella... Nía la secuestró. Era el destino.


	34. Capítulo 34 UntilOurFinalJourneyToTheGro

-CLARKE-

Desperté con el dolor invadiendo totalmente mi cuerpo. Estaba en mi habitación, no en la de Lexa. Me quise levantar, pero no podía, el dolor abdominal me lo impedía. Me fijé en una chica que estaba al lado mío, su cara se me hacía conocida... ¿Quien era? Alargué la mano hasta tocar su brazo. Se despertó inmediatamente. -¡Estás bien! Iré a buscar a Lexa...- se levantó de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta. -¿Quien eres?- pregunté, no quería andarme con rodeos.

-Soy Luna...- tragó saliva -Tu cara se me hace familiar- le confesé, una timida sonrisa salió de su boca -Soy la amiga de Lincoln, la que le dió la sangre a Lexa...- mi boca de desencajó. -¡Te recuerdo! ¿Que haces aquí?- me acomodé dificilmente en la cama. -En unos días estarás mejor... Era la sirvienta personal de Nia, cuando la comandante la capturó me trajo con ella... Lo demás es mejor que lo hables con ella misma- asentí. Sí, tenía que hablar con Lexa. -Iré a buscarla- hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación. Cogí el vaso con agua que había al lado de la cama y le di un sorbo, tenía la garganta totalmente seca. ¿Habría dormido mucho tiempo?

En unos minutos las puertas se abrieron, la cabeza de Lexa se asomó por ellas. Una amplia sonrisa invadió nuestros rostros. Luna la seguía por detrás. Se quedó de pie, inmovil a varios metros. La morena se sentó en la cama, junto a mi. Se acercó a mi boca y depositó sobre mis besos y tierno y calido beso. -Quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo mirándome cuando se separó de mi rostro. Miró a la chica a sus espaldas, asentí. La chica se acercó. -Ella es Luna... Era una novicia de mi cónclave... Nia la secuestró... No sabemos ni queremos saber las razones. Pero ella es una Natblida- Lexa sonrió con una pizca de esperanza sobre sus ojos. Yo la miraba maravillada.

-¿Eso significa que...?- esperaba que continuara la frase. -Quiero que ella tome mi puesto como comandante- un grito de ahogó en mi garganta -¿Que?- miré a ambas -¿Cómo lo vais a hacer? ¿Que va a pasar?- me empecé a agobiar. Lexa llevó sus manos a mi cara, y acarició suavemente mis mejillas. Luna nos observaba, carraspeé. -Después de la ejecución de los traidores, convocaré un cónclave de urgencia. Mis novicios serán informados, al fin y al cabo yo elijo a Luna para gobernar, ellos lo entenderán... -miré a la chica. Asintió levemente. -Entonces... ¿Tú gobernaras en los próximos días?- pregunté cautelosamente -Si, y nosotras... Nos iremos- sentenció Lexa. -Le enseñaré yo misma algunas cosas, cosa que jamás ha pasado... Siempre se elegía un comandante una vez muerto el anterior, pero no podía seguir así... Le debo mucho a mi gente, pero ellos me deben la paz... Por lo que después de estas ejecuciones, de hará un pacto comercial con Azgeda, se volverán a unir los clanes y Luna será nombrada Heda- Lexa miró a la chica orgullosa. -Sabe luchar, fue entrenada conmigo... Estoy totalmente segura- me miró, tratando de convencerme. -Hay que avisar a mi gente- advertí a Lexa, ella sonrió -Indra está en camino a darles la noticia.

Un peso se liberó en mi interior. Lexa se levantó -Vamos Luna, debemos hacer algunos preparativos...- ella asintió y la morena se levantó de mi cama. Se acercó a mi y depositó un suave beso sobre mi frente, a continuación otro sobre mis labios. No pude evitar sonreír ante este gesto.

-Vuelve pronto...- le susurré en el oído. Observé como ambas salían por la puerta. Al fin Lexa y yo no le deberíamos nada a nadie, al fin podríamos estar juntas sin temer por nuestras vidas. Alejadas de Polis y de todo lo relacionado con ella. Ibamos a ser felices.

-LEXA-

-Confío en ti plenamente Luna- la chica asintió. Subí los escalones hasta el balcón que había tras mi trono. Ella me siguió. Desde allí veíamos Polis y sus alrededores. -Vas a tener que mantener la paz de 13 clanes, su unión. Mantener a miles de personas a salvo bajo tu poder... Sé que no se te dió la oportunidad en su día, pero ya ha llegado. Mañana serás nombrada Comandante, quiero que entiendas todo lo que conlleva. No es un camino fácil, de ahí que vaya a abdicar... Es una vida fría y solitaria, a veces tienes que tomar decisiones demasiado duras, en las que morirán personas, pero salvarás a otras -mi mente automáticamente recordó lo que pasó en Mount Weather . Clarke me había perdonado, pero yo aún no había podido hacerlo. Quizás cuando todo esto terminara. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Reí -Eres la segunda persona que me ve llorar... Tengo una reputación. Luna y yo reímos, limpié mi mejilla -Eres una persona, como yo y como todos, es normal que llores- dijo la chica en un tono suave -Supongo que si- admití.

-Necesito que me prometas algo- giré mi cuerpo al de ella, hizo lo mismo, quedamos frente a frente. -Cuidarás al pueblo skai kru, muchos de los líderes de los demás clanes se opondrán, como ya lo hicieron. Ten paciencia con ellos. Skaikru es una civilización que tiene material avanzado, medicinas y tecnologías que hasta ahora no hemos podido desarrollar... La coalición total con ellos sería un gran paso para nuestro pueblo- Luna asintió y sonrió -Tranquila Heda, lo haré- asentí y estiré mi mano hacia ella, hicimos el saludo oficial.

-Creo que va siendo la hora de la ejecución- dije mirando al horizonte, donde el sol empezaba a ponerse -Parece ser que si- la chica susurró audiblemente. Entramos a la sala de los tronos, Roan estaba alli, solo.

-¿Que haces aquí Roan?- le miré pero sin ánimos de desafío -Pues ver como matas a mi madre- dijo con un tono insolente. -Serás Rey, sin tener que matarla tú... Al fin y al cabo te hago un "favor"- la última palabra la dije con un tono sarcástico. Luna estaba a mi lado.

-¿Quien es ella?- preguntó el príncipe de la nación del hielo, apreté mis mandíbulas y la miré, ella respondió la mirada -Soy Luna, novicia de Lexa- la cara de Roan fue todo un poema -¿Luna?- preguntó el -Eres la sirvienta de mi madre ¿Cómo una sirvienta puede ser novicia?- estaba totalmente desubicado. -Tu madre la secuestró cuando tu apenas eras un crío, supongo que no te enteraste de nada, ella es Natblida al igual que yo... Ahora si nos permites, tenemos unos traidores que deben pagar los delitos con su vida- comencé a caminar -Pero ella no recibió el tratamiento- Roan dijo desfiante -Si, cuando entrenábamos lo recibió, su cuerpo simplemente lo aceptó antes que el mío- pasé por el lado de Roan el cual seguía inmóvil, Luna me seguía. Una vez en el pasillo me detuve.

-Acompáñame, tienes que vestirte como una auténtica comandante...- la chica me cortó -Pero aún no lo soy, Heda- asentí -Lo sé, pero tengo que presentarte como candidata oficial al trono- respiré -Todo se llevará a cabo tras las ejecuciones- ella sintió. Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Clarke, quería verla antes de la matanza. Toqué la puerta -Adelante- escuché al otro lado, hice una seña a Luna para que se quedara en la puerta, junto a los guardias.

-Si es la poderosa Heda Lexa- dijo desde su cama, intentando incorporarse. -Ey, no te muevas... Por poco tiempo, he decidido que se haga lo antes posible. Tras la ejecución, Luna será nombrada Heda. Aden, uno de mis novicios efectuará la ceremonia como fleimkepa... Él sabe como funciona, Titus se lo enseñó...- agarré una de las manos de Clarke. Viviremos aquí hasta que estés recuperada, da igual que yo ya no sea comandante... Tendré mis privilegios- le dije con una sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunté acariciando su mejilla -Mejor, físicamente mejor, estoy muy cansada y las agujetas me matan...- carraspeé -¿Y cómo te sientes?- eso era lo que realmente quería saber -Mal Lexa, me siento sucia... Me siento utilizada... Me quiero bañar y frotarme bien por cada centímetro de la piel... Quiero borrar esa parte de mi memoria, quiero borrarla- Clarke se echó a llorar, como era normal. Me acerqué a ella y lentamente la abracé, respondió bien al gesto. También envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-Te quiero ¿Vale? Y voy a estar contigo ahora y siempre ¿Me has oído Clarke Trikru-Griffin?- ella asintió y sonrió pero todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Permanecimos así unos segundos más. -Me tengo que ir amor... Cualquier cosa que necesites hazla saber a los guardias- besé su frente y su boca una vez más y salí de la habitación, Luna seguía allí de pies esperándome.

-Vamos- le llevé a una sala donde sólo había entrado una vez. -La sala de los comandantes- respiré. Era una sala con luz tenue, de las velas. Se encontraba al lado de donde nos casó el traidor. Conectadas ambas habitaciones por una puerta. Era la habitación dónde Titus oraba a la primera comandante, dónde guardaba cada tratamiento... Era la habitación de la llama. -Bien, aquí es- me detuve delante de un armario -Son las armaduras que yo he llevado a lo largo de mi vida. La mia es personal, pero estas son las que todo comandante lleva a lo largo de su vida, ya sean celebraciones, ejecuciones...- miré a Luna, estaba asombrada mirando y tocando las prendas -Elije una- te esperaré en mi habitación he de prepararme. -Si, Heda- asintió.

Salí de la sala. Me dirigí a mi habitación. Desde mi balcón podía ver cómo había tres postes en la plaza. Había gente ya espectante a que algo pasara, ansiando el olor a muerte. Me quité la hombrera de comandante y descansé mi espalda. Me puse mi maquillaje, era un ritual para casi todo tipo de acontecimientos... Era lo que nos caracterizaba, la fiereza.

*Minutos más tarde*

La plaza estaba repleta de gente. Un circulo rodeaba los tres pilares y a nosotras. A la derecha de cada pilar cada criminal y sus guardas. Luna estaba a mi izquierda, ya con su atuendo de comandante. No sabría muy bien decir a quien miraba más la gente. Si a los condenados o a nosotras, extrañados por la situación.

-Kru kom Polis- empecé a decir, inmediatamente todo el mundo cesó sus murmullos- Emo betrayers laik na kof their crimes kom their lives. Emo dishonoured osir, Me! Their Heda! Emo used our faith ona em, our confidence kom kill me! Kom kill our moral codes! Bilaik's why emo laik condemned kom wamplei. (Gente de Polis, ¡Estos traidores pagarán sus crímenes con su vida! ¡Me han deshonrado a Mi! ¡Su comandante! ¡Han usado nuestra fe, la confianza que teníamos en ellos para matarme! ¡Para acabar con nuestros principios! ¡Por eso están condenados a muerte!)- la gente comenzó a silvar y a corear "¡Heda!" no tardaron mucho en comenzar a arrojar al centro de la plaza, donde ellos se encontraban, trozos de comida podrida, heces...

Levanté alto la mano -Em Pleni! (¡Ya basta!)- la mayoría de la gente guardó silencio. Caminé junto a Luna, hasta que escasos metros nos separaban de los condenados. En trapos de esclavo. Había sido despojados de sus ropas, para la mayor humillación. -As tradition order, emo criminals laik na die by the wamplei gon thauz kodon. The won chon wants kom ge "Jus drein jus daun" may ge disha swis en use em ona em. (Como la tradición manda, estos criminales morirán por la muerte de los mil cortes. Aquel que quiera obtener su "Venganza" cogerá este cuchillo y lo usará con ellos)- les dije sacando mi puñal. La gente comenzó a gritar, silbar y tirar objetos a la plaza.

Encabecé una fila. Ordenadamente la gente se puso tras de Luna, la segunda. No todo el mundo tenía el valor suficiente para hacer esto en público. Pero los traidores debían de pagar. Luna y yo nos retiramos, ella seguía todos y cada uno de mis pasos. Entregué el cuchillo al primer hombre, ahora el encabezaba la fila. Se acercó a Nia, la que más a la izquierda estaba. Ya estaban todos amarrados a los postes.

Le hizo un corte en el brazo, profundo. Cerró los ojos pero no emitió sonido. El hombre pasó a Titus. Y al último hombre, el cual había sido arrastrado, pero no podía dejar que quedara impune. Su familia estaría bajo mi tutela, bueno. Bajo la de Luna, pero el debía pagar por su traición. La mujer lo entendía.

Tras unas 50 personas más, gritos, suplicas, sangre y agua sobre sus cuerpos llegó el turno de Luna. -No dudes- le susurré -Es lo que se merecen- continuó ella. Se acercó a Nia, vi que le susurraba algo al óido no sabía el qué. Estaba demasiado débil para responderla. Luna hundió el filo del cuchillo sobre su abdomen, profundamente, de abajo hacia arriba, la sangre brotó sin control.

Continuó con Titus. A este no le dijo nada, simplemente marcó una X en su pecho, también profunda. El último hombre ya no se tenía en pie. Luna optó por hacerle un pequeño corte en el hombro, a penas superficial. Sabía por qué lo había hecho, le había contado lo sucedido.

Era mi turno. Desenvainé mi espada. Y me puse delante del humilde hombre. Quería dejar a Nia para el final. Hundí mi espada en el pecho del hombre. Ni un solo sonido salió de su cuerpo, seguramente se habría desmayado o muerto. Continué con Titus. Hice lo mismo, pero más lentamente, mientras aguantaba la mirada con el. Fue igual que con Gustus. Sentí casi la misma sensación. Traicionada por alguien familiar, cercano... Debí habérmelo imaginado mucho tiempo atrás. El cuerpo de Titus se relajó, dejandome ver al frente su coronilla con los tatuajes.

-Luna, traéme mi puñal- guardé mi espada, la novicia limpió el cuchillo y me lo entregó por el mango. Con un hábil movimiento de muñeca le dí la vuelta al cuchillo. Hice un profundo corte en la frente de Titus, que prolongué alrededor del tatuaje. Cogí de un extremo de la "cabellera", por llamarle de alguna forma y tiré. Quedándome con el trozo ensangrentado de piel. Se lo tendí a uno de sus guardias, el cual lo envolvió en un paño que hábilmente sacó de uno de sus bolsillos -Lo quiero en la sala del trono- el guardia asintió.

Tocaba Nia. -Jamás serás una verdadera comandante- consiguió susurrar. Esta mujer era mucho más resistente de lo que daba a entender su delgado cuerpo -Pronto dejaré de serlo, y eso no me importará- dije fríamente entre dientes. Limpié el puñal contra su hombro, el unico trozo donde había tela sin manchar suficientemente de sangre.

Lentamente lo guardé y desenvainé de nuevo la espada. Hice un ritual de movimientos con ambos ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrí, simplemente hice un movimiento horizontal rápido y preciso. En milésimas de segundos, la cabeza de la reina Nia, estaba rodando en el suelo de Polis.

\- Long sonraun King Roan!- grité. Todo el mundo comenzó a vitorear. A aclamar mi nombre. Luna se puso a mi lado -Ha sido duro- susurró -Esto es poco... Pero vas a poder con ello- le miré. -Sé que estás lista-. Volvimos a la torre -La planta inferior a la mía tiene habitaciones, alojate en una de ellas, es donde anteriormente se alojaban los familiares de Clarke- le dije a Luna subiendo en el ascensor -¿Dónde están?- preguntó ella- En arcadia, su asentamiento, cruzando el bosque al sureste- debía saberlo si tenía que protegerlo. Luna asintió.

-Hemos llegado a tu planta- le dije -Mañana preparemos todo- me miró, asintió y desapareció de mi campo de visión, dirigiéndose a uno de los aposentos.

Al fin yo sería libre.

PD:

¡Buenas dias/ tardes /noches!

Al fanfic le quedan como mucho dos partes más, si no es sólo una.

Todo esto no habría podido ser posible sin el primer lector, ni el segundo, ni el vigésimo... Sin ninguno. Asi que GRACIAS A TODxS Y CADA UNx DE VOSOTRxS.

Muxu handi bat!

Claudia Galvez B


	35. Capítulo 35 We Will Meet Again (Final)

-CLARKE-

Las heridas mejoraban con los días, pero la sensación en mi interior no se iba, no desparecía. Lexa había hecho justicia con la muerte de Nia, "Jus Drein Jus Daun" . Lexa llevaba algunos días entrenando a Luna, enseñándole a meditar y cosas esenciales para el liderazgo. Yo al menos ya podía hacer cosas cómo levantarme sola, andar, vestirme y asearme, tareas cotidianas que aún me costaban un poco.

Decidí bajar a las calles de Polis, echar un vistazo a los productos del mercado -¡La mejor carne de rata de Polis!- una chica gritaba desde su puesto, ¿Carne de rata? Me acerqué -¡Wanheda!- llevé mi dedo a la boca, para que no gritara, no quería llamar la atención, la capucha que llevaba me ocultaba lo suficiente y por suerte no había mucha gente -Perdón, a veces se me olvida bajar el tono -dijo la chica bajando el volumen de su voz. Cortándo un trozo del animal que estaba sobre las brasas, bajo mi mirada -¿Desea probarla?- sonrió ampliamente. Tenía un tatuaje que cubría la mitad de su cara -Si, por favor- respondí amablemente con una tímida sonrisa. Cogí el cacho de carne de la pinza que ella sostenía en mi dirección, la llevé a mi boca. Sabía como a pollo. -Esto está rico- le dije, saboreando aún la carne, asintió -No vendo cualquier cosa- se veía que la chica estaba orgullosa de su producto. -¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté -Mi nombre es Emori, para servirla- sonrió. Se la veía una chica risueña, me transmitía muy buenas vibraciones.

De repente la chica clavó la rodilla en el suelo e hizo una reverencia. Me giré -Lexa- la saludé amablemente. La gente no sabía exactamente el tipo de relación que había entre la comandante y yo, simplemente sabían que eramos una aliadas políticas... Me dedicó media sonrisa que hizo que se removiera algo en mi interior. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. -¿Dónde está Luna?- le pregunté curiosa, acercándome a ella.

-Ha subido a sus aposentos a asearse, ha estado entrenando- miró la carne de las brasas, la chica estaba mirándonos atentamente -¿Puedo?- preguntó Lexa a la chica, ésta dudo -S...Si, por supuesto- era obvio que la chica del tatuaje facial no estaba del todo acostumbrada a ver a Lexa. En realidad, nadie lo estaba.

La chica le tendió a Lexa un trozo de carne, de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo. Cuando Lexa se lo llevó a la boca me miro -¿Has probado esto? ¡Esta delicioso!- miró a la chica -He de felicitarte- le dedico media sonrisa, sin dejar de ser fría y distante, ésta sonrió de nuevo al recibir el alago.

Lexa tensó su mandíbula -Ven, quiero hablar contigo -Lexa cogió delicadamente mi brazo con el suyo -Adiós Emori- le dije mirandola, la cual nos miraba con una sonrisa, como una niña pequeña en su primer día de la unión. Lexa bajó su mano hasta mi espalda -Mejor a solas- me susurró. Subimos hasta la habitación de Lexa sin mediar palabra ¿Que había pasado? ¿Estaba todo bien? -¿Pasa algo?- pregunté. Lexa se acercó a mi y me abrazó, sin apretar mucho. -Te he echado de menos, últimamente no hemos estado a penas juntas- se aclaró la garganta. Fue uno de los contactos físicos más durareros desde lo que pasó en las mazmorras de Azgeda. Los besos no habían ido más allá que simplemente unir nuestros labios después de unos segundos.

Correspondí su abrazo, yo apretando más. No dijimos nada. Simplemente nos abrazábamos, nos sentíamos. -No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir- susurró sobre mi cuello. - No lo haré, se que contigo no lo haré. Lo que vas a hacer por... tí, por nosotras, va a ser lo último que le debas a tu gente -me separé de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas, ella las tenía sobre mis hombros -Vas a dejarles una buena líder, vas a ser feliz Lexa... Por fin- sonrió y bajó la mirada. -No puedo creerlo- susurró. Volvió a conectar nuestras miradas, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, sonreí. Cogí su cara entre mis manos -Lo has conseguido- sonrió -Juntas lo hemos conseguido-respondió.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya, lentamente y la besé -Estoy enamorada de ti- me confesó lo conocido, sonreí -Y yo de ti- volví a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez moviéndonos, encajándo su baile con el mío. Se sentía tan bien. Lexa se separó de mi y me miró. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla, su labio temblaba. -Te quiero- susurró antes de continuar con el beso. Con una mano acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, mi cara a la suya. Queríamos sentirnos totalmente.

-LEXA-

Necesitaba a Clarke. No solo carnalmente. La necesitaba para poder vivir de verdad, para poder sentirme libre, sentirme viva... Junto a ella. Para tener cordura, la necesitaba en mi vida como se necesita el oxígeno para respirar.

Clarke comenzaba a profundizar el beso, pidiendo paso a mi boca con su lengua. La rocé con la mía tímidamente. Abrí más la boca, necesitaba sentirla. Necesitaba ser Lexa por un momento, un último momento a unos pasos de mi total libertad. Entre el cuerpo de Clarke y el mío no pasaba el aire, el cual también empezaba a escasear en nuestros pulmones debido a la excitación.

La rubia metió su mano bajo mi camiseta. Al sentir su piel sobre mis caderas un suspiro se escapó de mi boca. -¿Estás segura?- le pregunté. Lo que había vivido hace unos días no era para nada agradable, era imposible que lo hubiera superado por muy fuerte que fuera su mente. Por las noches dormía pegada a ella, pero sin tocarla, lo suficiente para sentir su calor y su presencia. No quería agobiarla ni presionarla.

Clarke no dijo nada. Abrió paso con su mano sobre mi torso. Llegó hasta uno de mis pechos. Un temblor sacudió mi cuerpo al notar el tacto sobre mí -Podemos parar si quieres- susurré. -No, te necesito- dijo en el mismo tono. Nuestra respiración era casi nula.

Dejé caer mi hombrera. Lentamente fui acercándome al borde de la cama, junto a Clarke. Sin ni siquiera separarnos un milímetro. Ella desabrochó la parte superior de mi camiseta, la cual tenía una lazada en la nuca. Siguió besándome, ganando en intensidad. Con una mano sobre mi nuca me presionaba contra ella y con la otra masajeaba mis pechos. -Oh...- un gemido salió sin avisar.

Acariciaba su brazo con mi mano, con la otra su espalda, colándome por debajo de su camiseta. Al poner en contacto mi mano con su piel noté como se tensaba, pero no dejó de besarme ni un solo instante. -Quiero que me hagas el amor Lexa- susurró contra mis labios.

(6 Horas más tarde)

-Heda, ya está todo listo- asentí. El día había llegado. Clarke estaba sentada en su puesto de emabajadora del pueblo celeste, decimotercer clan. La miré, me dedicó media sonrisa, yo hice lo mismo pero menos notoriamente. -Que pase- ordené a unos guardas.

Éstos abrieron las puertas. Me levanté para recibir a Luna, la cual acababa de recibir el ritual sagrado para convertirse en comandante. Solo que la antecesora no estaba muerta, yo no lo estaba. Todo el mundo se levantó.

\- Luna Kom Floukru- la recibí. Bajé los escalones que me ligaban al trono. Extendí el brazo en señal de unión, ella lo tomó y con una sonrisa apretó mi antebrazo. Yo hice lo mismo. - Éste cónclave no ha sido como los anteriormente efectuados- comencé mi último discurso como comandante -Yo estoy aquí. Deberíamos ser libres de elegir nuestro destino. Los natblida no tenemos la culpa de que nuestros genes sean aptos para la llama, por ello deberíamos poder elegirlo. Y eso ha cambiado. Ahora si vamos a poder- respiré, todo el mundo me miraba, yo miraba a todo el mundo. Centré mi vista en Roan, estaba al final de la habitación, escuchando entre las sombras, atento a mis palabras.

\- La vida de una comandante siempre ha sido solitaria y fría, pero somos entrenados para separar los sentimientos del trabajo. Lo hacemos a diario, a cada minuto de nuestra vida. Desde que éramos pequeños hasta el día de nuestro cónclave... Si sobrevivimos a el. Ella -señale a Luna- tiene el mismo derecho que yo a ser comandante, pero yo reniego de ese derecho. Abdico. Los últimos días se han llevado a cabo varios cambios en los códigos sobre cómo debe liderar un comandante. La sangre no siempre debe llamar a la sangre, podremos llorar a los perdidos incluso luchando... Por que es lo que nos dará la fortaleza. Una persona muy importante me dijo una vez -miré a Clarke- '¿Quien crees que lucharía más ferozmente, un padre defendiendo a sus hijos y a su familia o un soldado sin vida?' Pensé 'El amor es debilidad' es lo que siempre me han dicho... ¡Pero no! -miré a todo el mundo -Un comandante es más fuerte con alguien al lado en quien creer, tiene el mismo derecho y yo quiero tenerlo, pero no será en esta vida. Os presento a vuestra nueva comandante, Heda Luna- suspiré y miré a la chica, la cual se veía que estaba bastante nerviosa.

Bajé los escalones, ella se encontraba delante del trono, con una rodilla sobre el suelo. -Levántate- dije suavemente. Me quité la hombrera de comandante y se a puse a ella. -Ahora ellos son tu responsabilidad- le dije mirándola a los ojos. Asintió. Repitió el apretón anteriormente dado. -Sé libre de amar a quien quieras, que nadie te lo impida- dije finalmente. Me aparté de su trayectoria. Subió hasta el trono y se situó delante de él. Yo me fui dónde estaba Clarke y me quedé de pies al lado de su asiento.

-Vamos a necesitar a otro embajador...- me susurró Clarke -¿Que te parece Octavia?- sonreí -Me parece perfecto.

(Varios días después)

-ABBY-

\- No puedo creerlo- estaba totalmente bloqueada -¡Es Clarke!-grité. Raven me miraba ilusionada. La gente empezaba a acercarse. Vi como Markus salía del arca, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Estaba con Lexa. Me pareció raro que no tuviera el pelo en trenzas, lo tenía suelto totalmente y no llevaba su peculiar hombrera de comandante. Algo nos habíamos perdido.

Los caballos llegaron a la puerta principal -Abridla- ordené a los guardas. Éstos obedecieron mis órdenes, ahora yo era la canciller. - ¡Mamá!- gritó Clarke bajándose rápidamente del caballo y viniendo hacia ami con los brazos abiertos. Nos abrazamos -Te he echado de menos mamá- Clarke me apretó contra ella. -Tenemos muchas cosas que contaros- dijo emocionada separándose de mi. Lexa apareció por detrás -Comandante...- me referí a ella. Clarke la miró y Lexa le devolvió la mirada, ambas con una amplia sonrisa -Ya no Abby -dijo Lexa. -¿Cómo?- estaba confundida. -Tenemos que hablar, si- le hice un gesto a Markus y Raven para que pasaran dentro de la instalación. -Quiero que reúnas a todos -me dijo Clarke -Está bien- respondió Raven. Cogió su walkie talkie y cambiando de canales fue avisando a Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Monroe, Miller... Los que quedábamos de Los 100.

Nos dirigimos a una habitación, la del consejo. -¿Que es eso que nos tenéis que contar?- preguntó Octavia, impaciente como siempre. Miré a Clarke, ella miraba a Lexa, la cual aclaró su garganta. -He renunciado al puesto de comandante- la mandíbula se nos desencajó a todos. Las chicas nos miraban divertidas -¿Así de fácil?- preguntó Lincoln -Pensé que debías estar muerta para poder hacer el cambio de comandante- Lexa negó. Yo atendía la conversación como si estuviera viendo una película. -Encontré la novicia que supuestamente escapó de mi cónclave, la reina Nia la secuestró... Que por cierto, ya esta muerta- no pude evitar que en mi rostro se dibujara una sonrisa -Esa puta está muerta- susurré sonriente. -Lo está mamá- me aclaró Clarke, la miré. -Estoy muy orgullosa de todos vosotros- Markus y yo nos miramos -Ambos lo estamo- añadió el.

-¿Y ahora que plan teneís?- preguntó Jasper. -Podeís quedaros aquí una temporada, tenemos alimento y habitaciones de sobra, nos gustaría que os quedarais- miré a los chicos, éstos asintieron.

-Supongo que un poco de skaikru no hará daño- Lexa comentó riéndose. Se notaba que estaba liberada, se notaba que estaba feliz. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a esa chica hacer una broma. Se las veía bien juntas, enamoradas hasta lo más profundo de su alma, miré a Markus y me dió la mano, acariciándola con su pulgar.

-CLARKE-

-Habrá que celebrarlo ¿No?- Dijo Harper, abriendo los brazos. -¡Vamos!- Monty y Jasper encabezaron al grupo, los demás salimos tras ellos. Cogí la mano de Lexa y la apreté con fuerzas. -Ya tienes lo merecido por una vida de esfuerzo. Lo has conseguido- le susurré, rezagandonos del grupo, el cual se alejaba por el pasillo al exterior del arca.

-Vamos a ser felices, amor- sonreí. Lexa unió nuestros labios suavemente. Al fin éramos felices.

NOTA:

Y este queridxs lectorxs ha sido el final del Fanfiction. No me puedo creer que ya haya terminado... NO PUEDO. Estoy llorando, matadme. Lo empecé hace un año más o menos, incluso más... No me acuerdo.

Empecé con pocos lectores, con pocas visitas y con pocos votos... Con pocas palabras por capítulo también. xD. He crecido gracias a vosotros que habeís estado leyendo o seguís leyendo... Es todo por y para vosotros, y he disfrutado de este viaje.

Gracias a él (el viaje) me he descubierto un poco más a mi misma. He conocido a gente maravillosa que hoy en día son mis amigas, básicamente por que da la casualidad de que son todas mujeres... (Si hay algún hombre en la sala que levante la MAAANOOOO) Ha sido muy agradable.

Como dije... Toda historia tiene un final, y la mía ha llegado al suyo.

Espero haber conseguido que lloreís, que os riaís, que os emocioneís. De verdad espero haberlo conseguido, por que si lo he hecho... He cumplido mi meta. GRACIAS DE NUEVO.

Y aunque alguna me matará... GraciasJasonRothenbergporcrearlaputamejorseriequehevistoyveréenmivida. Ale, ya está dicho.

Os mando un beso y un abrazo enorme para quien quiera... Y un morreo también... ESTAMOS QUE LO TIRAMOS.

Claudia Galvez B****

PD: Tengo un fanfic #Lexark en el que estaré más centrada... Por si os apetece leerlo y tal. ;D


End file.
